A Cat's Tale
by The Lone Kid
Summary: When a trip to the Valley of the Living Rocks gones terribly wrong, Elsa changed but only temporarily. Now stuck being a cute little hairy fur ball for a while, how will her friends cope with the sudden change? More importantly, how will the kingdom react? (Note: not ELSANNA) but a little bit of KRISTANNA in later chapters. (Now with Epilogue)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me The Lone Kid. Just wanted to make another fic so it's really short XD**

**Again, I DO NOT OWN any disney characters, it belongs to disney.**

**Also: if you just check this first chapter and didn't even bother to check my other chapters it's ok XD**

**I Promise that the next chapters will be better, if you don't want to continue, it's your lost XD**

**It's currently my main focus but i'll try to make other stories I could do in the mean time. **

**So Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Elsa: This is the story of the worst day of my entire life

Anna: Come on Elsa, it wasn't THAT bad

Elsa: Maybe for you, but for me it was really THAT bad

Anna: Okay, Okay, let's just stay calm and be cool, alright?

Elsa:...

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa: Anna... you better start running now...

Anna: Eeep!*then she ran*

Elsa: *shakes her head disdainfully with a smile* Shall we begin the story?

* * *

It was like any other winter day in Arendelle, the kingdom is buried in a fresh blanket of snow. Some would think it's their Queen's doing but others said it's just the natural weather.

So the village was once again occupied by the busy townsfolk working here and there, the men at the docks are carrying loads of crates, the children are happily playing, and a certain queen being dragged outside of her study by a very energetic princess.

"Come on! Elsa… Let Go… of… the door" Anna grunted as she tries her best to get her sister to loosen her strong grip on the poor door handle

"No! As Queen I refused to go! Anna, you know I have more important things to do!" she said while still not letting go of the handle but the stubborn princess wouldn't give up that easily

" you already said that last time! Elsa, you need the break… I'm sure… Kai… can…handle…ugh…it!" said the persistent princess, mentioning the said butler who watch with mild amusement at the sister's antics, while trying another attempt at freeing Elsa's hold on the door but failed miserably.

Kristoff while watching the events before him looked completely bored, clearly used to their constant bickering, said in an exasperated tone "give it up Anna, she doesn't want to go. You don't have to bring her if she doesn't want to; we're just gonna visit my family."

Anna looked at him for a second like he suddenly gone crazy before turning back to her sister, who still didn't budge from the handle " I know that, but she needs the break and I can give it to her if…she… just let… go …of the… stupid…handle!" Anna said attempting another pull

"Let it go Elsa!"

"No!"

"I said let it go young lady!"

"Excuse me, but I think it's pretty obvious who the young lady around here is!"

"Whatever, just let go of that stupid door!"

"No!"

And it continued on like that for a few minutes before Kai decided enough is enough. So he cleared his throat loud enough so that the sisters will hear him.

"What!?" they said in unison turning towards their father figure when their real one passed away.

"I am gratefully sorry Your Majesty but Princess Anna is right, you do need to take a few breaks once in a while" Kai said his tone like a strict parent

"I am? I mean of course I am!" said Anna while now letting go of Elsa's ankles, results of that the queen fell with a loud thud on the floor.

Elsa quickly got up, dusting herself off looking embarrass at the little display of immaturity she just did, before looking at her loyal servant "But Kai- she started but was cut off with a quick

"No buts Your Majesty, now I will handle all of the meetings you have today so I trust that you may enjoy yourself, good day Your Majesty and Princess" bowing before he left.

Watching him leave, Elsa let out an annoyed sigh before turning towards her sister, with a smug grin on her features along with Kristoff giving her a shrug with his shoulders.

Another sigh escaped her lips before saying "when do we leave?" with an annoyed tone "After Breakfast" Anna said innocently then left the room followed by Kristoff and Olaf, Elsa followed after them after a few minutes to clear her head, with a sinking feeling something bad will happen later on, and exited her study.

* * *

As soon as they finished breakfast, Anna decided that they will use the new sled, smiling all the time. Whilst the queen of Arendelle muttering something about persistent sisters along with a scowl while sitting herself beside Anna at the back of the sled, soon they were off.

After exiting the castle gates they quickly went deeper in the woods. Along the trip, Anna decided that when they arrived at the valley they can't have fun while Elsa is in her _Ice Queen_ state

"loosen up Elsa! If it makes you feel better, I guarantee when we get back that the kingdom is still in one piece" Anna said stealing a glance in hopes that her sister's demeanor might simmer down a little bit but to her dismay it didn't.

_"you left me no choice, Elsa" _Anna thought so she sighed dramatically(a sad one might I add) which it didn't go unnoticed by the Snow Queen but chose to ignore it, thinking it is some kind of ploy of her sister to get her to loosen up.

Which indeed is true but she don't know that, so attempting to do it again she sighed dramatically, leaning towards her sister and putting her hand on top of her forehead for added effect.

Elsa has had enough so she turned sharply towards Anna and knew it was a mistake, the moment she turned all of her frustrations dissolve into a puddle when she saw that her sister flash a puppy dog pout at her.

"fine! I'll enjoy this little trip, there are you happy now?"Elsa said already given in to her sister's demands. With a proud look "very" she said along with a victorious smile, the rest of the trip was comfortably silent and peaceful then after a few good minutes of silence,

Olaf suddenly ask "why is there an old lady in the way?" while pointing at the lone figure in the middle of the road "I don't know, maybe she's lost?" said Kristoff also seeing her too and Sven made a little noise meaning he agrees with him "let's ask her then" Anna said already stepping out of the sled with Elsa following suit, glad that she can stretch her legs for a minute,

but suddenly got a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach so she grabbed Anna's wrist before she got any farther "are you sure that's a good idea?" Anna looked at her for a minute then back at the old lady ,who has her back towards them, then back at her sister's unsure look "we will never know unless we try" with a shrug then continued to approach her.

She was about to reach out to the lady when she suddenly turned and saying "Hello there!", causing the younger princess to fall on her bottom but thankfully the snow softened the impact. Anna was already standing up with Elsa and Kristoff rushing towards her with a worried expression evident on their faces.

After checking if there are any injuries they heard the old lady chuckle"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten the poor thing, I just don't like people sneaking up on me, that's all" Elsa heard Anna mutter something about crazy old lady but thought better of it when she elbowed her sister lightly.

After giving her sister a glare, they finally noticed that the old lady was shorter than them, maybe the same height as Olaf, she is also wearing a purple cloak and a satchel hanging by her side, they also noticed the wrinkles showing she must have been in her late 70's and a mole on her nose.

Remembering her manners, Elsa diverted her gaze back to the lady's eyes and asked "it's okay, we were just wondering what were you doing at the middle of the road?" the queen mentally slapped herself by being so nosy, before she could take back her last statement the lady chuckled

"not to worry my dear, if your are all worried about me, I can take care of myself, these old bones have still little fight in them and I am not afraid to use it!" she said as she showed her indeed wrinkled hands along with a few signs of aged skin.

Anna turned towards her friends and did the crazy sign while the lady is showing some of her "skills"while the rest of the group all tried to hide their giggles at how the woman seems to copy movements of a ninja or something of the sort.

The Snow Queen, being the polite person she is decided to break the ice **(excuse the pun XD)** and cleared her throat diverting the lady's attention from her "defensive skills" and said "we didn't mean to imply that you can't handle yourself, we were j...

before she could finish though, the lady cut her off when she raised a wrinkly hand and _sniffed_ the air and now the gang really having a difficult time stifling their laughter but soon stopped immediately when the lady pointed at Elsa using her index finger with an out raged "You!" along with her aged eyes twitching ever so slightly.

* * *

**Man, is she crazy or what? XD anyway there will be a chapter two so don't miss it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Again, I DO NOT OWN disney characters except for the crazy lady (Hey it ryhmes!) XD**

**\- The Lone Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! chapter 2 is done! so what did you guys think of this fic?**

**oh well if I left you speechless, that's Okay!**

**now enjoy chapter 2! If you're guys bored then I promise you the other chapters will be better XD**

* * *

Elsa could only blink at the sudden change of events, "Um…excuse me?" still staring at the offending finger pointed at her face but the woman seemed she couldn't hear her for she still continued her little rant while still saying "YOU!" at the background.

The snow queen glanced at her friends seeking help but saw them laughing their heads off and rolling around the floor… again. Noticing her sister's glare and she mouthed "Help me!", Anna turned to Kristoff and nudged him in the elbows, they stood up dusting themselves saving their friend from that cursed finger.

She walked over towards the crazy lady, already learned her lesson the last time, and gently tapped her shoulder. Luckily the woman finally averted her attention to the younger sister _"Its about time" _Elsa thought while slowly moving towards the sled.

Now that her sister is in a safe distance away from this crazy woman, Anna askedd "Why do you keep saying "you?" out of curiosity but noticed it was a mistake when the lady jabbed at Elsa's direction who was almost at the safety of the sled where Sven and Olaf awaited, who seems the only ones who didn't laugh"Why?! Because she is an ice wielder!" crazy said bluntly.

Now alll of them slowly blinked, "of course we know that! Everyone knows that by now!" said an outraged Snow Queen, already fed up with this lady's crazy shenanigans.

But the old lady smiled suddenly and said " well that makes things so much easy now" before the group can ponder what she just said, she started chanting in a language they can't understand and dissapeard, " what just happened?" Kristoff asked all of a sudden fog started to appear before them, surrounding them to be precise. Kristoff gripped Anna closer, heart pounding and noticed Elsa coming towards them.

Just as she was about a few meters from them, the fog grew thicker "Anna!" they heard her scream "Elsa!" Anna screamed panicking while removing herself from Kristoff's grasp searching desperately for her, Kristoff following suit after recovering from the shock.

Once the fog cleared, all they saw was Olaf's body parts scattered but luckily his snow cloud split into three and Sven grunting ever so slightly to which the mountain man figured he should release his him from the sled but no sign of the queen of Arendelle.

Anna quickly rushed to Olaf's aid ,since her boyfriend is still busy untying the knots on Sven's reigns, and began building him. Once finished, they all scan the area for any sign of the queen, after for what seemed like an eternity they heard Olaf said "Guys…I think you might want to see this" with an unusual frown on his snowy features.

They quickly went to his direction where they saw him behind a bush and looking sadly at something, when they reached him they understand why; there they saw Elsa's ice dress torn.

Anna's legs went weak at the sight before her, now on her knees with shaking hands she hesitantly reached the fabric that once belong to her sister but jumped suddenly when she heard a soft _"meow?"_ she thought while wiping her tears then slowly reaching for the dress again and removed it from the floor.

All of them gasped at the sight before them, a cute little kitten with black stripes and familiar blue eyes staring at the princess with a very familiar scared look all of them knew too well.

It was that moment Kristoff decided to break the silence "are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? cause this is just too weird" not believing that the cute little furball infront of them is the Queen of Arendelle.

"I don't know, if I have a sister with ice powers, a friend who's a talking snowman and not to mention your family is a bunch of trolls I think anything is possible" Anna replied while calling out to the kitten "come here Elsa! come on!" and to their surprised, it did respond to the call and leaped to Anna's awaiting arms.

Kristoff can only gawked and Sven mad a grunting sound of approval as well while the summer-loving snowman went towards Anna, scooped up and hugged the kitten along with his usual smile back on his face and cooed when she bit his branch arm " awe! you look so cute!" even though Elsa is probably tearing is right arm off by now so Anna has to intervene "um…Olaf? I think you should let her go now, she's biting your arm" and took her in her arms again while Sven helped the snowman fix his arm.

Anna let go of Elsa for a while so she can turn towards her boyfriend who can't help but stare stupidly at the kitten's direction, so the young princess of Arendelle has to snap her fingers in front of him "Kristoff! Hey are you alright?" she asked when the harvester finally got out of his trance " Yeah, sorry" while rubbing his neck absent mindedly "so what are we gonna do now?" he asked while warily watching Elsa sniff a few flowers, "well since we're heading to the trolls maybe they can fix this" she replied calmly, a bit too calmly for Kristoff's taste

"how can you be so calm?!" he said suddenly but blushed when he realized his outburst, "well, there isn't much to be so scared about, she just turned into a kitten that's all and thankfully her powers are gone for a while so you don't have to be worried if this causes another eternal winter incident" she said while turning towards the kitten that once been her sister; sneezed at the flower she sniffed earlier but had to blink twice when the flower turned into **solid ice. **

Anna hesitantly glance at Kristoff to make sure he saw what she saw, but got her answer when the mountain man fainted. Anna once again glanced at the kitten who was smiling and staring at her with her cute little blue eyes, she said to no one in particular "this might be a problem".

* * *

**Poor Kristoff... XD**

**Well, that was fun so don't miss out on the next chapter so see ya!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I decided that I could focus more of Cat's tale cause I really love cat's and I'm too lazy to finish my other fic. Lol!**

** also t****hanks for the reviews ****and my respons****e to one of my reviewers:**

**I was thinking about Elsa freaking out**** in chapter 2 but thought it would really be a funny story to talk about when she turns back. (if**** she turns back) XD**

**and for those who just read chapter 1 and didn't even bother to continue, you don't know what you're missing. XD**

**okay here we Go!**

* * *

Once Anna revived her boyfriend, he immediately flushed red from embarrassment, even though she said it was perfectly fine he said it wasn't "manly" for an ice harvester to faint like that.

Rolling her eyes she said "says the guy who cried when he saw my sister's ice palace" with a smug smile "welll I have my reasons!" he retorted, standing up from the ground now trying to regain some of his dignity and brushing some snow on his clothes "sure, whatever you say" was the sarcastic response he got.

Brushing off that remark, he turned towards the cute little kitten who once again gain a hold on Olaf's arm and asked "so…can we go now? Before that snowman becomes left handed?" with a little bit of concern in his voice

" yeah, we should go" Anna replied while again going over to their snowman friend's direction and scooped up the energetic kitten "come on Olaf, it's time to go" she said over her shoulder to see him fixing his right arm…again before hopping in the sled with Anna.

Kristoff, who already began tying Sven onto the sled, looked at them oddly before sitting himself as well. "let's go Sven" he said and pulled onto the reigns and soon they were off. " sooooo… if the trolls can't find a way to fix this, what now?" he asked looking over his girlfriend who was tickling Elsa's furry tummy, she answered with out looking up

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine, I mean Elsa doesn't even mind it, see!" she said now looking up and holding the kitten infront of Kristoff's face and licked his nose with her tongue "awe! I think she likes you too" she said giggling slightly but before they knew it, Elsa bit his nose…hard.

Unprepared for that, the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer let go of Sven's reigns and began screaming, Anna who tried to grab a hold of Elsa trying to somehow to get her to let the nose go but wouldn't budge

"I think she must have mistaken your nose for a fish" she joked but the only response she got was "Get her off! Get her off!" from the mountain man, so once again attempting to break her sister's hold on her boyfriend's poor unfortunate nose

"Olaf! help me!" she cried over her shoulder "Okay!" was the response she got.

The summer-loving snowman began pulling the stubborn kitten **(rather painfully might I add)**along with Anna but it appears she wouldn't move.

Olaf then tried patting Elsa's back while saying "come on Elsa, let go of the nose and you'll get a nice treat! Wouldn't you like that?" but just made it worse when Elsa nibbled harder

" AHH! Olaf! you're not helping!" shouted Kristoff then Anna suddenly have an idea, she began scratching Elsa's chin then went over below the ear and surprisingly she let go and slept peacefully into Anna's arms, purring slightly.

Kristoff let out a sigh in relief but realized that his nose was swollen so he turned towards his sheepish girlfriend and said "I hope your sister doesn't have any rabies or something" they heard Sven grunted in approval "well in her defense, your nose really does resembles a fish" the princess said while opening a sack field with a bunch of fist aid kit's and quickly took a bandage and wrapped it on her boyfriend's nose and kissed him.

Once they seperated from the kiss, the mountain man finally registered what Anna said "easy for you to say feistypants, your not the one she bit" he retorted while adjusting his hold on his reigndeer's reigns and continued " and for the record, my nose isn't even close to a fish" but got a giggle in response

"so you're saying, she just doesn't like you?" Anna said with a smile motioning the kitten fast asleep in her arms "well, I am dating you aren't I? so she was just looking an excuse to hurt me" he concluded "oh Elsa wouldn't do that, she wouldn't hurt a single fly" she nitpicked, Kristoff made a noise of disbelief and said "tell that to my nose" but was punched lightly in the arm.

The ride to the valley was peacefully quiet other than the occasional meawing of the kitten and Olaf's constant conversation with Anna but other than that it was perfectly calm.

They stopped near a clearing and began walking out of the sled, Anna decided she could let Elsa run around for a while and with that, the little trouble maker began running around them and occasionally trying to make a grab for Olaf's arm before following them in the center of the clearing.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Kristoff called out and soon enough the rocks surrounding the area began moving and turned into trolls, one of them shouted "Kristoff's home!" one troll went up to Kristoff who is Bulda ,Kristoff's adoptive mother, and began pulling him towards her and kissing him on the forehead

"what took you so long! I was so worried" she said then glancing at the other visitors and she shrieked "oh and if is it Anna! Come in! Come in!" and some of the trolls began pulling Anna towards them followed by Sven, Olaf and the kitten.

The trolls all blinked when they saw the kitten, Bulda turned towards anna and asked

"where's your sister? I thought she would be coming?" but realized the princess looked nervous and started "you see, the thing is sh-" but was cut off when an even larger boulder came and unrolled itself to be the elder troll "

I sense dark magic in here" he said and noticed his adoptive grandson

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said and also notice the princess, and realization evidet in his eyes

"what happened to your sister?" he asked with a worried expression "um… well yousee, we ran into a lady and started saying some words we can't understand and well… here she is" as she said that last statement she move over so that the elder troll can see the kitten who is in Olaf's arms.

Grand Pabbie's jawed went slacked as well as the other trolls but he regained his composure and said "I see, well no matter, you are lucky the spell was only temporary and it was an easy spell to undo" he said "great, do what you must" Anna said in reply.

Pabbie nodded then turned towards Kristoff " for the spell to be remove I need the proper ingredients, luckily I have those here, what I don't have is a piece of her fur" he said with a smile then he address the whole group

"so which one of you can get me the piece of fur?" as soon as he uttered that statement Anna, Sven and Olaf who already let go of Elsa, stepped back causing Kristoff to be infront.

Kristoff glanced at his friends and realized what they did and shot them a glare, he suddenly gulped and glanced around his family who are all nodding at him with a pitiful smile.

Having no choice, he swallowed the lump in his throat and rolling up his sleeves and began marching towards the kitten, who was chasing a butterfly, he looked over his shoulder and mouthed "do I have to do it?" and receive by a lot of nods, then diverted back his gaze on the oblivious kitten.

With skaking hands, he gently took a single strand of fur and sighed in relief when nothing happened he glanced at his shoulder to see that they were pointing something, hesitantly he did and screamed when Elsa pounced on him and…

* * *

Anna: Wait! Pause for a moment.

Elsa: why?

Anna: this is too violent for the innocent eyes of people and I don't want my boyfriend to look bad infront of the viewers so let's just say it was really really really bad, okay?

Elsa: okay fine.

Anna: thanks!

* * *

Everyone winced at the sight of Kristoff, who was being carried out by other trolls to be bandage up, Pabbie shook his head sadly fur in hand and said to Anna

"I hope your sister does not possessed rabies of any sort" to which he got in response by a shook of the head "good, I will have the spell ready in two days time so I suggest you return to the palace and take good care of her and make sure nobody knows of this, for I don't know how will your people react that their queen turned into a kitten" he said the last statement while looking at Anna then left.

Looking at the direction where he left, Anna decided it is best that the kingdom can't find out, she can already picture Arendelle in ruins and everything is on fire while the people are screaming for help, she shuddered at the thought.

She glanced up the sky and realized it's almost lunch time, she promised Kai they would be back around noon so she went to where her boyfriend is being patched up with Sven and Olaf who decided to carry Elsa once again, following her.

* * *

**Well that was... interesting XD**

**so what did ya guys think?**

**oh well, leave a review guys if you any other ideas you want to happen next and I'll look them up**

**so don't forget to to wait for the next chapter!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! it's me The Lone Kid, so I can clearly see I have a lot of views lately and I am so grateful.**

**well I am only after views but reviews are good too XD**

**and my response to one of the reviewers:**

** now that you mentioned it, I was kind of thinking about making Elsa's POV too! but I think it's cute that she has no idea what she****'s**** doing and it would be a pretty interesting story Anna could tell later on. I mean, can you imagine the pure embarassment she's feeling? I would be embarassed too if I were in her shoes right now but unfortunately I'm not in her shoes, aren't I? XD I'll try to think about it but this stuff just kind of appears randomly but I'll see what I could do so don't worry.**

**anyway here's chapter 4!**

* * *

The group were finally led in by the trolls in a small cottage, there they saw the brave mountain man and a troll who finished putting the last bandage, they suddenly jumped when Kristoff screamed at the sight of them

"what is she doing here?! Get away from me! get away!" while heading to the farthest corner of the room shaking. Anna turned towards Olaf, knowing who exactly her boyfriend is referring to; "Olaf, can you take Elsa outside for a minute? I think Kristoff's probably traumatize by now" She said with a sigh.

After seeing him nod and walk away with her sister, she turned towards her boyfriend who was trying to stand on his feet again by the help of Sven and said "are you okay?" hesitantly with concern evident in her voice

"you try being okay when you get scratched around and get bitten by a kitten who could also freeze you, how would that make you feel?" he replied coldly already standing by the help of his trusty reindeer and sat back on the cot.

The princess winced at the tone but brush it aside for now and sat down next to him "Look, I know your mad but you have to understand, she doesn't know what she's doing.

"You would be scared too if you were in her shoes, right?" she asked with hopeful eyes and just like that, Kristoff's entire resolve crumbled with a defeated sigh he said

"fine, but if she bit me again I swear she would be the death of me" in a joking manner to which Anna giggled and replied "you'll live" and kissed his cheek causing him to flush red.

Standing up now, the young princess suddenly gasped as she remembered something "oohh no… we have to get back! I promised Kai we would get back at lunch time! but how could I explain this to him? how would he react? I can't just say;

"Hi Kai! My sister turned into a cat but don't worry it's only temporary and we would someday be laughing about this" I can't just leave her here but maybe-" her boyfriend cut her off in her rambling with a kiss on the lips then separated when he knew Anna would calm down.

"listen feistypants, don't worry about it; if you climbed up all the way to the North Mountain to reach your sister then I know you could take care of this" with confidence in his voice then he grabbed her gloved hand and said

"come on, lets get you two home" and began leading her outside the cottage and towards the sled but stopped at the sight before them; all the trolls looked scared like they saw a ghost, before they can wonder what spooked them there they saw Olaf who was muttering something to Elsa who was still in his twig arms

but what really surprised them was there on the center of the clearing was a troll covered in a block of ice and a Grand Pabbie who was melting the ice with his fire crystal and gave them a look that says "care to explain?" written on his face when he noticed them come out of the cottage.

Anna chuckled nervously "um… yeah about that, you see… she still has some of her powers and she doesn't have her control on them at the moment" she finished while slightly touching the end of her braid

"I see, then I better work on the antidote quickly" the elder troll said when he finished thawing the other troll "but I would highly suggest you keep her far away from things that could make her sneeze, it somehow triggers her powers" he warned them and left.

Watching him leave, Anna turned to her boyfriend who was already saying goodbye to his family and preparing to head towards the sled, she glance over her shoulder to see that Olaf was still saying something to Elsa but her sister doesn't seem to listen.

She giggled at the sight then called out to the snowman "hey Olaf, lets go we got to get back before they begin to worry" while hopping at the back of the sled and scooped Elsa out of his arms "I think it's my turn to watch over her" she said to Olaf's confused face but it turned back into a smile "okay!" he said enthusiastically then sitted himself beside Anna.

Kristoff also began sitting himself infront of the sled why warily glancing at the little troublemaker in Anna's arms. Anna saw her boyfriends terrified gaze said in a reassuring tone

"relax Kristoff, I promise she won't attack you again" she nodded to the kitten who was staring at him, waiting for the right moment to strike but of course that was what Kristoff thought, so he pulled on Sven's reigns signalling him to go, with Anna waving goodbye along with Olaf to his family, while occasionally glancing at Elsa.

Along the trip, Anna and Olaf decided to start a conversation regarding chocolate, giving the ice harvester to feel a little bit of ease.

He glanced at Elsa one last time but gasp quitely when she is not on Anna's lap. Kristoff was about to tell Anna but felt something was watching him or someone. He warily looked to his right where there should be a vacant spot but it wasn't vacant anymore, there on the spot is the little ball of white fur watching him intently with her blue eyes. He quickly closed his eyes, thinking she would just go away, when he opened his eyes again she wasn't there anymore.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he avertad his gaze back on the road but his entire being suddenly shook when the kitten was on top of Kristoff's lap still looking at him.

He was about to scream when Anna keeps snapping her fingers infront of him "hey Kristoff? Hello?" she said causing the mountain man to jerk awake and realized he most have zoned out. "sorry… I just… wait where's Elsa?!" he started to panick but it soon diminished when he saw her sleeping peacefully on his girlfriend's lap.

"what do you mean? She was here the whole time" was the reply

"sorry" was all he could say at the moment since he was still trying to calm his heart down.

She gave him an incredulous look before giving a shrug then continued her conversation with Olaf.

Glancing at Sven, Kristoff asked "am I really losing it buddy?" and began doing Sven's voice "yup! So get a grip on yourself!" and used his normal voice to answer Sven "yeah, maybe your right" then continued looking at the road, trying hard not to glance behind him again.

* * *

**Yay! I already got many views and a new review too!**

**so ya guys like it?**

**if ya did don't forget to leave a review!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! it's me, so I appreciate the reviews and of course the views!**

**but unfortunately I dislocated my funny bone so I dearly apologize if this chapter isn't so funny or interesting but I did my best XD**

**again, if you have any problems with the story or me please tell it in the review, thanks!**

**Now chapter 5!**

* * *

The trip back to the castle was an eventful one, aside from Kristoff's occasional screaming once in a while but other than that it was peaceful.

Once they reached the castle, they were lucky enough that the guards posted there are on lunch break and after making sure Sven brings the sled and a shaking Kristoff into their stall along with Olaf and made Kristoff promise to meet them later in the dining hall, Anna managed to slip into her room undetected and placed Elsa on top of her dresser.

"okay Elsa, I'll just hide you here for a few hours until I sort this out with Kai, until then you could play around here okay?" she asked even though the kitten couldn't even understand her.

Just as she was about to remove her cloak, a knock on the door interrupted her "Princess Anna, it is time for lunch. I have already knocked on your sister's door but she was not there" said Kai with a worried tone " is she by anychance in there with you?" Anna glanced around nervously trying to find some kind of excuse but to no avail.

"um… yeah she is…. She's not feeling well…yeah! She's not feeling well so she would have to skip lunch"Anna would have smacked herself from the pathetic excuse for a lie but thankfully Kai seemed to bought it "verywell, shall I send in the royal physician?" and her excuse suddenly backfired "No!, I mean… you don't have to, I think I could take care of her myself" she replied "I see, well if you say so Your Highness, lunch is ready and Mr. Bjorgman is already at the dining hall requesting for you"

"alright, Thank you and please tell him I'll be down there in a minute" once she heard Kai's retreating footsteps, she breath out a sigh of relief and turned towards her sister who patiently kept quiet the whole time then hopped down the dresser when she too heard Kai's retreating footsteps then looked around the room with a curious eye.

"well, I guess I better go" Anna said as she went to the bathroom to change into her favorite dress. As she was about to leave the room, she noticed Elsa was about to follow but she stopped halfway when she noticed Anna's gaze "meow?" she said.

The young princess knelt infront of her sister and said "I know you want to come but we can't have them question about you" Elsa suddenly put her little paw on one of Anna's knees and gave her a look that says "please don't leave me, I hate to be alone" written all over her face.

After a few minutes Anna couldn't stand it anymore, so she said "fine, you can come with but I won't like it" with a defeated sigh _"so this is what Elsa felt when I do the puppy dog pout" _she thought then gently scooped up the kitten who was wagging her tail excitedly and left the room.

The usual servants they would pass by would often cooe at the sight of the little furball on their princess's arms, some would even remind her of her sister's allergy to cats.

Anna would have chuckled out loud at the pure irony of it all but stifled it so she wouldn't be too suspicious.

Once she already made it to the dining hall, having trip over a few times along the way but thankfully uninjured and seated herself across Kristoff and Olaf and as soon as Olaf saw the kitten in her arms, he immediately called out

"Oh Hi El-" but was cut off when he was instantly decapitated by the mountain man who Kai pass by but thankfully didn't seem to question the odd behavior for it happens on a daily basis.

"My Lady, you do know that your sister is allergic to cats?" glancing at kitten who was now on top of the table warily

"I am very aware of that Kai but I can't help it, she's so adorable" she surprised herself at how easily she made that one up but decided to roll with it.

"I see, well I shall fetch the courses and some milk and some fish for the little one then?" Kai asked and got a nod in response and he turned towards Kristoff who was helping Olaf put his head back on his body

"I believe Mr. Bjorgman and master Olaf would have the same meal as the princess as well?" and also got a nod in response then he left.

Once he retrieved the meals they all devoured it hungrily, Kai shook his head disapprovingly at Anna's lack of table manners but shrug it off thinking it would just fall on deaf ears when he pointed this out.

He was about to attend to another meeting again since the queen is "sick" but stopped in mid-step when he caught sight of the kitten sniff the milk and made a disgusted face and instead sip on the tea that was reserved for the queen.

Kai looked in bewilderment and not paying attention to where he was going, he accidentally ran into one of the walls near the door.

The group heard the loud impact and looked at him with concerned gazes especially the kitten who stop its drinking "Kai are you okay?" Anna said and quickly went to his side with Kristoff followed suit and helped him up to his feet.

Once he regained his footing, he said "my apologies Your Highness but I could have sworn that I saw the kitten drunk your sister's tea" in a shaky voice.

The two looked at each other knowing they have to tell him sooner or later "you tell him" Kristoff whispered "what! Now way, you do it" Anna shot back still whispering, it continued on like that before Kai decided to stop this and cleared his throat "Princess Anna, please tell me immediately what is going on here" he said in a strict tone.

Normally that kind of tone against royalty should immediately be punished but Kai, having known the two sisters along with Gerda for quite some time now, are the only exceptions with that rule.

Anna sighed and told him what happened, and after finishing the tale Kai fainted. The princess of Arendelle turned towards her boyfriend and said "well, I guess he took it rather well" glancing back at the fainted butler the ice harvester said "oh he took it, alright" with humor in his tone.

* * *

**yeah i know this chapter's not that funny. don't worry folks, once my funny bone's back on track you'll be laughing your socks off XD and for those who are currently not wearing socks...deal with it XD.**

**and for those who knows what's a prompt is, I would greatly appreaciate it if you can tell me. so once again thanks for all the views and reviews I got.**

**don't forget to check on the next chapter but I can't be 100% sure if it's funny or not but I'll do my best XD so see ya!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! sorry i haven't updated but i was meaning to tell you that my funny bone's fix *shows funny bone with choir singing in the back ground***

**also I was gonna tell you guys that i won't be updating for a while so I made this chapter longer than the previous ones but i am not going to give up on this story!**

**i will just be busy for the a few days but hopefully i will still have my faithful viewers XD**

**anyway Chapter 6!**

* * *

Once they revived the plump butler, he immediately started screaming and yelling something along the lines like "Oh my goodness!" and "what are we going to do?!" and little bit of "the kingdom is lost without a queen and with the meetings-"

he continued on like that for several minutes now flailing his hands wildly that would put the duke of weaseltown's _dancing skills_ to shame, that is until Olaf splashed a bucket of water at him as requested by the princess but having no experience with this types of things, Olaf accidentally let go of the bucket causing it to hit the unprepared butler in the face leaving a little mark.

Kai, now completely calm and drenched in water, stared at them while silently counting one to one hundred in his head.

Once he regain his bearings, he said "I am deeply sorry Your Highness, that moment of display was uncalled for" while standing up with a help of Kristoff "that's okay, I freaked out too you know?" the mountain man said chuckling slightly.

Kai again glanced at the little furball who continued her drinking and then turned to Anna "I trust you have a cure for this?" he said preparing for the worse "yup! it will be ready in about two days or so" Anna replied with a confident smile.

Kai let out a sigh of relief thinking all he has to do is survive a few meetings with the councilors and he will be just fine, "oh! She also still has her powers so I suggest we remove anything that may cause her to sneeze" Anna added unaware that her father figure is on the verge of fainting again.

The butler in his youth, can deal with two hyperactive princesses everyday but a kitten who has ice powers running around the castle with no control of her actions? He might not make it to the princess's birthday if this keeps up.

Nevertheless he calmly said "I see, well I should alert the staff that they will ne-" he was cut off by three "No's" and stopped so he could look at them with confusion "sorry, it's just that…I don't know…a bad idea, how will the staff much less kingdom react if they found out about their queen turning into a cat and with powers she can't control?" Anna said when he noticed his look of puzzlement.

Kai, knowing it's true, decided to trust them and with a tired sigh he said "very well, but I recommend you to watch over her with complete attentiveness, in my earlier years at serving the royal family Queen Elsa can be a handful when she was three years old" with that he left.

The trio watched him leave and went back to the table to finish their lunch but blinked when they noticed it's completely frozen, but no sign of the culprit.

"um…Anna? you DO know what makes your sister sneeze, right?" asked the burly mountain man while looking in admiration at the little patterns on the smooth ice that was covering the entire table and their barely eaten food "yeah, sure" replied a nervous Anna unaware that she was touching her hair lightly, a sign Kristoff knows to well but decided to keep quiet.

Glancing towards the now frozen set of china, he said "okay then, so should we better go and look for her or do you want to list all the things that makes her sneeze?" with a frightened look knowing they would have to go look for the kitten who gave him his scratches which by the way, haven't healed yet.

Kristoff turned towards Anna, dreading the worse and nearly fainted when the words left her mouth "okay, let's go look for Elsa! so we should split up and search the castle for any sign of her and when one of us found her we alert the others, any questions?" she asked while looking at her boyfriend and the snowman who was waving his stick arms "Oh! Pick me! Pick me!, how are going to call the others?" he asked enthusiastically

"and the important question is, where do we start looking?" Kristoff added grumpily since he would likely bring a set of bandages along the way

"hmm…. I never thought about that, give me a minute" Anna said and began to ponder where should they start first but was cut off by a girlish scream.

"what was that?" asked the Royal ice master looking at Anna with confusion "I don't know, I think it came from..." she trailed off and had a look of pure terror and she suddenly began dragging Kristoff and Olaf towards…

"the council room?" asked Kristoff while slightly scratching his head, utterly lost "I don't get it, of all the places why here?" glancing back at his girlfriend who just gave him an ominous shrug and opened the doors and what stood before them was a sight to see; the whole room was in disarray, the chairs have been toss aside, the table where all the paper works are stacked neatly was filled with scratches and to top it all of, all of the council men all of them in bad shape were huddled at the nearest corner shaking slightly and standing before them was little Elsa who staring at them like she was about to pounce.

Both people gave a sigh of relief, the other glad that her sister is safe and that no ice coated any of the walls and the other was glad that he won't have to be afraid of getting rabies or something and he won't be turned into a block of ice.

One of the men from the group finally noticed them and it looks like he tried to defend himself from the _beast_ but seemed to failed by doing so, for he obtained a few scratches but nothing lethal and said

"Thank goodness you're here! Please save us from the foul creature" while the others also in the same condition with the first man who spoke said something along the lines

"Princess Anna! what is the meaning of this?!"

"Princess?! You know perfectly well your sister is allergic to cats, why on Earth have you brought home one?!"

"This is madness! It is alright to bring home a talking snowman but a kitten?! This is ridiculous, Princesses do not bring home stray animals!"

"This is outrageous, absurd, is this some kind of joke?! What will the queen think of this childish behavior"

It continued like that for a few minutes when her sister hissed and growled a little causing them to shut up and cower in the corner again.

Anna could have laugh at the situation before them since it isn't the first time she got into trouble with the council men but that is another story, and if it wasn't for the little frost starting to appear under her sister's paw

_"at least she still has her big sister instincts" _Anna thought warmly and walked over to the still hissing feline and petted her head

"Hey, it's okay calm down" she soothed and saw that the frost disappeared then she turned towards the glaring councilmen "sorry" was all she said before running out of the room with Olaf and Kristoff trailing behind her.

Once they were out of ear shot, they laughed to their hearts content.

Once the laughter died down Anna said "wow Elsa, you sure are troublemaker aren't you?" giggling slightly and got a purr in response

"well thanks to you I don't think those uptight men would want me in the same room with them" scratching her slightly beside the ear causing an even louder purr from the kitten.

She then noticed Kristoff staring at her oddly and she decided to humor him

"What? Do you wanna hold her or something?" she said while lifting the kitten into his eye level forgetting what happened the last time she did that but Kristoff already thought ahead and in a flash he held out a piece of fish he brought along with him **(do not question where he hidden it) **and the kitten happily took it

"No, no I don't" he said smugly seeing his accomplishment and Anna's pouting look.

Just then, the doors swung open to reveal Grand Pabbie with a horrified look on his stony features.

All three of them were startled by his unannounced arrival knowing that trolls cannot leave their valley but the summer-loving snowman got distracted by a painting on the wall to notice so it just left the couple to ponder why he's here.

"Grand Pabbie! You already finished the cure?" Anna hoped but it soon deflated when the elder troll said "I am sorry, I have not but I have something important to tell you"

Then he took a small book out of the sack he brought along with him "it appears I have underestimated this spell, it is more powerful than I thought" he said while showing them a page that consist of a language they can't understand and pictures of some sort

"So you're meaning to tell me I almost died for nothing?!" Kristoff screamed at his adopted grandfather

"well technically no, even though I may not have the cure I have been able to concoct a potion that allows her to understand us and hopefully we'll be able to understand her as well" he said then he motioned for the young princess to come closer to him and requested that she should kneel down then gently held Elsa's furry head and began chanting causing the kitten to fall as sleep into Anna's arms, the princess looked shock at first but Grand Pabbie explained before she can shout at him

"It would take a few hours for the spell to work, so I suggest you should stay by her side for now" he soon then turned to Kristoff "and I suggest you will help me get back to the valley" seeing the look of hesitation in his eyes he said "would you rather risked getting bitten again" mischievously and with that; the mountain man gave a kiss to Anna's cheek and muttered something about preparing the sled and ran like there's no tomorrow with the troll following him.

Not sure what happened, Anna has only one thing to say about this situation "oh boy" was all she said before carrying the now sleepy kitty towards her room.

* * *

**Again, if ya guys have some suggestions i am open with it**

**so see ya!**

** -The Lone kid**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm Back and look what i got? That's right! a new chapter and also I placed a few of my ideas along with one of the reviews I read and thanks by the way, I didn't know you like this so much so I do whatever in my power to update faster XD**

**Also, if ya guys are wondering why I haven't updated for a while is that I got summer classes and also next week I might not be able to update sooner but I will try XD.**

**Stay strong my loyal viewers and here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

What seems like hours (when in reality it's only five minutes) Anna was bored out of her mind. It was nearing night time and Elsa's still in a deep slumber.

Elsa is no fun when she sleeps, she was hoping something exciting might happen but other than that she was only whimpering a little every now and then but that's it.

_"Maybe I could grab some chocolate in the kitchen" _she thought then left the room and headed down the kitchen, following the scent of the newly baked chocolate.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

I wake up from a really strange dream, which I was turned into a cat and scratched Kristoff all the time but that can't be right, right?

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Anna's room, it was not difficult to tell since there are a lot of stuff toys in here, and some things will never change.

I shook my head, getting rid of a little bit of my sleepiness and stretched then I noticed the room was bigger than I remembered. I get off the bed and surprisingly I landed on all fours on the floor.

"Wait_, all fours?" _I quickly hopped on the stool then towards Anna's mirror and what I saw was a little white kitten, from what I can recall on few of my studies it appears to be a Norwegian forest tabby cat that could even survive the cold.

I placed a tentative hand or in my case a paw "_Wait, now a paw? What's going on here?" _on the mirrorand looked straight at the kitten in front of me, I blinked slowly and the kitten did as well, I looked to the left side of the vanity and it did the same thing.

I don't know what's worse, my sister suddenly got a magical mirror for some kind of prank or am I really losing it? That can't be right since I am not a cat but a human, the Snow Queen no less.

Not knowing what else to do, I reach out towards my platinum blonde hair which strangely calms me down when I get nervous or stressed but all I grasp was soft fur, I looked down at my hands and found out their not hands at all! I also noticed something behind me, it's a tail?!

I turned into a cat?! How is this possible? I recalled my memories on what happened early this morning, Anna and I when to Kristoff's family, we stopped for a moment, then we came across a weird old lady then nothing. I went down the dresser and regained back to my current position on the floor.

I thrust out my ha- err…paw and no snow came out, not even a little bit. I tried again expecting to see some kind of frost or something but nothing.

I panicked; I can't go out looking like this? What would the staff say? Heck! What would Anna say? Well I think maybe my sister already knows since I'm in her room but that's not the point, I need to change back!

I suddenly felt something tingly and before I knew it, I sneeze and when I opened my eyes i saw a little bit of frost appearing. Great, it's bad enough I got turned into an animal that gives me allergies but make frost when I sneeze? Now that's ridiculous, I searched the room for anything that might help me in my current situation but sadly nothing.

I sighed, and went over to the bed but then something caught my eye, it's a ball of yarn! I quickly went towards it and can't help but feel drawn to it. So I quickly began removing it from the basket and played with it.

What am I doing?! I am playing with a ball of yarn when my kingdom needs me, but it feels so good. Then before I knew it, I was tangled and can't get out, oh boy. Then I heard the door turned and swung open to see my sister bringing in a tray of two plates of chocolate and was looking at me oddly.

* * *

**End of POV**

* * *

Anna laughed at the sight before her, it always cute when Elsa plays but in a kitten form? Complete and utter adorableness if she say so herself "okay Elsa, I think you have enough fun with the yarn for one day" and gently placed the tray near a table or as gently as a person like Anna could and went over to the trapped kitten's aid and began untangling her.

Once she finished, she could have sworn that she saw the animal blushed but that's ridiculous kitten's don't blush right? Well snowmen can't be alive as well so she just shrugs it off for the moment and retrieved the tray and placed it on her bed and scooped up the kitten and also placed her on top of the bed.

"you know, I have to give you a little credit Elsa, the responsibilities of a being a queen is tough work and I think you're better off being the queen than I am" she said recalling the event earlier down stairs when the doors burst open to reveal Kai saying something about Anna should apologized and of course handle the meeting since it needs to be discussed with a member of the royal family only and so that ended up being with Anna stuck in a room for a few minutes talking about boring stuff she can't even understand and ended up angering one of them…again.

Back to the present, Anna looked at the kitten who began eating while still paying attention and said "but after you're back to normal maybe you could give me little bit of tips" and started eating the chocolate "yes, I guess you're right Anna, but I highly doubt you would even pay attention" Anna stopped in mid swallow and almost choked when she heard Elsa said that and accidentally fell off the bed.

After a few seconds to gather her bearings, she went back to the bed with a look of disbelief "Elsa? Is it just me or am I going crazy that I swear I heard you speak?" chuckling slightly but it vanished when she got an "actually, I think both and seriously Anna you need to work on your grammar" in reply and without warning Anna hugged her not caring if there are chocolate smudges in her face.

"I can't believe you're back! Well, I wouldn't say your back cause you're still a cat but at least- yeah" she said and stopped her rambling completely relieved and let go of her sister.

"I also missed you too, but right now we need to find a way to change me back" Elsa said looking at her sister "already? Can't we just-"Anna started but didn't even finish when she saw the glare she was getting from the cat.

"Okay fine, but the only thing we can do is wait for Grand Pabbie to finish the antidote and lay low for a while so the staff and the villagers don't freak out" Anna said and Elsa agreed, already picturing the kingdom on fire and a few other enemies would start a war with Arendelle once they found out it's defenseless without it's queen

"Right, I can definitely wait" said the kitten then raised an eyebrow suddenly turned curious "speaking of which, so tell me what did I do all this time?" and paled when she saw Anna fidgeted nervously in her seat "Um…you see…err" she started but don't know how to tell her sister "Anna" Elsa said threateningly.

"YoukindofplayedforawhileandstartedscratchingKristoffandnowIthinkallofthecouncilmembersareafraidofcats" she blurted out breathing slightly in the end and looked at her sister who gave her a "I didn't even understand a single thing but I bet it's bad" look and sighed

"Right I get it, it was really bad so I really SHOULD lay low or at least try not to talk in front of people" she concluded then they both jumped when they heard a loud thud near the door and whirled around to see an unconscious mountain man no doubt the first thing he did when he arrived was to check up on them and must have walked in their conversation and kind of fainted.

"We might need to work on you laying low" Anna said while both of them looked at the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer pityingly.

* * *

**Okay, yeah I know it stinks but I'll try to make it up to you folks so stay tuned coz this is not yet over! (literally) XD**

**\- The Lone Kid**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Finally, I finished chapter 8**

**before you begin I would like some words to tell the viewers:**

**1: you guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews**

**2: my cousin suggested that I should at least make a "if you want an update on a chapter you got to give me a certain no. of reviews" kind of thing, so I can't say I was thinking about it but I think its kind of mean so instead I won't do it, coz all i'm after are views but reviews are good XD**

**3: I need some ideas, with the whole summer class thing it's becoming hard to think of the next chapter with out the occasional 9X(7x + 8x) popping randomly inside my head so yeah pls help me out!**

**Okay, I think that's it now Enjoy Chapter 8 XD**

* * *

Once they revived the poor mountain for the **(I have no idea how many times but I bet it's a lot)** and he said in a shaking voice "umm…its great…you can talk E-Elsa…I mean your Catness…err…Your Highness" he stammered while trying to regain his footing.

Elsa gave her sister "why is your boyfriend afraid of me" look and all Anna did was a careless shrug thinking it's funny

"I have no idea either but it has something to do with a certain kitten clawing his face out alll day" she stated and it took Elsa a second to process what Anna just said and her little mouth suddenly made an O shape when she realized who was she referring too and turned to face the ice harvester

"sorry about that Kristoff, I promise to make it up to you" the mountain man looked like he's gonna blushed red from the embarrassment of that little display of "unmanliness" so he quickly decline

"That won't be necessary queen-" he was cut off by a "Elsa is fine" and continued "Elsa, it's fine but the less scratching and clawing would be very much appreciated" he swore he heard his girlfriend giggled but got a nod in response from the cat and he breathe a sigh of relief.

The doors burst open again **(seriously, don't people knock anymore?)** and in came Olaf and he was carrying a little bundle in his arms

"Olaf, what is that?!" Anna started while pointing at the creature in his arms "it's a kitten silly!" he exclaimed and placed it on the floor beside him "I was thinking that maybe Elsa needed a friend" as soon as the words left his mouth Elsa decided to intervene

"Olaf, that's not necessary" she said in her strictest tone she can muster

"Why? Oh, Oh! I know why! It's because of that saying, right? What was that again…umm…cat got your tongue? Yeah, that's it!" it was really amazing for the snow man for being the first per-umm…creature not freaking out that Elsa could talk but besides that; if it wasn't the corniest joke ever they wouldn't hear the cymbals clang at the background and if it was any other person who said that, Elsa might make sure he/she will be left handed…permanently.

_"Better him than me" _thought Kristoff who was glad he can exit this room unscathed **(literally!)**

With her left eye twitching ever so slightly, the snow ca-err…queen silently counted to twenty just to calm herself down and said in the calmest tone as possible trying to be patient with the snowman oblivious to the fact that he was mere inches from melting if he wasn't the symbol of innocence and child playfulness of Elsa and Anna's childhood

"Olaf, it's not just that okay? Why do I need a friend when I have you guys?" she settled on the last part trying to make sure Olaf understood and to her luck he did "Oh! Okay then, time to go lit-"he was cut off by something.

Following his gaze, the couple turned and can't help but let their jaw slack; the kitten Olaf brought is coincidentally a boy, and it looks like he took a liking to Elsa's cat form and started kissing her paw and spoke in a cat language that Elsa now completely dreaded that she can fully understand

_"My dear kitty, why such a beautiful cat like you be doing out here? If you are lost my darling I could happily accompany you"_ and he continued kissing her paw all the way up to her elbows and Elsa had enough so she used her other free paw to slap the cat but caught a purr and a _"wow! feisty!" _in response and quickly went back to her and move to kiss her completely unfazed

Now the queen really decided enough is enough and so does her allergies, without warning the kitten was immediately incased in a block of ice.

So Olaf and Kristoff decided to thaw the very 'smooth' kitten before setting it free in the wilderness trying to process what just happened while Anna help Elsa wipe her nose clean "so what did he say?" she asked jokingly but got a glare in response and she quickly shut up, not wanting to be scratched next and continued helping her sister clean.

After that little even that transpired, they regroup back to Anna's bedroom; Olaf now without his snow flurry since it is cold outside decided to go to town with Sven since he was getting bored, so it just leaves the humans.

The princess and her sister are on the bed while Kristoff just stood there still wary of Elsa.

"So, who else knows I turned into a cat?" asked the snow queen

"well, Kai did but judging from the way he acted last time I don't think his heart can't take any more surprises" both woman and man nodded in agreement.

"Okay good, the less people who know the better" she said and they were startled by a knock on the door

"Princess Anna? I am deeply sorry for the disturbance but the Ambassador from the Southern Isles has arrived and he said he is not leaving without the audience of the Queen and Princess, what shall we do?!"

As soon as the Southern Isles was mentioned, they could faintly hear a scary sound and lightning and thunder effects in the background.

The gang all looked at each other not knowing what to do "what now" Anna whispered "um…"Elsa quickly scanned the room for anything that will help her come up of a plan, then the young princess's eyes lithe up when an idea formed on her head

"I know! Maybe I could do it!" very proud of herself for coming up with a great idea "yeah, and if it didn't end well I could always punch him like I punched prince what's his name."

"What?" Elsa and Kristoff stared at her like she's crazy; already picturing the kingdom at war and in ruins "Anna, you do know that if we mess this up, it could possibly endanger the kingdom, right?" and got a enthusiastic nod in response.

"well then, I trust you" as soon as the words left her lips Kristoff began blurting out words like "What?!", "what are you talking about El-err…Your Majesty?" and "I know she's your sister and all but pleas re-" he was cut off by the queen

"Kristoff, I know you mean well but if my sister says she can do it then its good enough for me" she stated _"I hope"_ she thought but brush it off.

It's about time she have faith in her sister, after all the things she did for her? It's the least she could do.

Anna let out a victorious laugh and made a fist pump in the air but accidentally hit the dumbfounded mountain man "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said when she realized what she's done.

They were interrupted yet again by a clearing of throat and almost forgot that Kai was still waiting for an answer

"Yes, tell him that the princess will be down soon" Anna called back and heard his retreating footsteps.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to say?"She asked a little nervous and turned to look at her sister since she knows more of this stuff than her

"Well its simple, ask him why he's here, just don't sign anything what he'll give you, and tell him that you feel uncomfortable signing something without my consent" Elsa said while looking at the ball of yarn longingly but decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"Ok then, wish me luck!" Anna said _"I'll need it"_ she thought the last part then exited the room with the ice harvester and Snow Queen trailing behind her.

Yup, they're in deep trouble.

They made their way to the throne room where they greeted their guests and Anna just have to wait for Kai to announce her.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" the butler tried not to stammer since he's body language proved them that he was nervous as them as well.

Thankfully Anna made her way over her throne without so much as falling or tripping, this shocked all of them including Anna herself but masked it into a stern look she seen Elsa wear all the time _"so far so good"_ she thought and mentally sigh in relief.

Now standing in front of her throne next to her sister's, she finally took a good look at the Ambassador; he was a fine young man with a built figure maybe in his late 20's, wearing of course clothing that closely resembles Han's clothes but with a lot of medals, his hair was a deep shade of blonde along with sideburns that REALLY resembles the thirteenth prince, and deep blue eyes.

A clearing of throat finally snap out of her trance and she blushed a little and glance at Kai who mouthed "well?" with a look of confusion.

The Ambassador flashed a charming smile at Anna, allowing a blush to form and a really pissed off Kristoff and said in a suave voice "Princess Anna, it's nice to finally meet you.

I am Prince Albert of the Southern Isles; it's an honor to meet your acquaintance" he made a perfect bow.

Anna curtsied and nodded at the Prince "it's nice to meet your acquaintance as well Prince Albert, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" she asked and knew it was very straight forward and rude.

Even though she can't see her sister, she knew Elsa face palmed herself but before she could apologize the prince merely chuckled "O my, aren't we very straight forward" he said while subsiding his laughter

"My apologies, I am here on behalf of my kingdom and father of my brother's ludicrous actions and was hoping it did not interfere with our ties in trade" he said

Anna let out a sigh in relief but blushed when the prince look at her oddly so she said in a diplomatic voice she can muster "I assure you Prince Albert that nothing has change but if my sister and I saw him set foot in any Arendelle land without so much of our consent, he will be executed on that very spot"

but she can't help but feel a chill ran down her spine when he smiled back at her with piercing blue eyes and said "of course Your Highness, and speaking of your sister, where is the Queen?" and that caused Anna's heart to beat faster _"great, how will I tell him?"_ she thought panicking

"well, you see she's not feeling so well so she asked me to meet you instead" she said completely astonished how she made that up quickly, she was once again interrupted by her thought by a light laugh

"I see, I am completely amazed by how she would let her younger sister do business and other affairs in this kingdom" although it was an innocent statement there are also a few other meaning towards it.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked and raised a dangerous eyebrow now looking a little like her sister "don't get me wrong Your Highness, but I was wondering why would the Queen sent her younger sister to take care of adult's business" he said carelessly not seeing the fuming mountain man who was holding back an outraged kitten ready to claw his pretty boy face, butler and princess then he continued

"I meant no offense but I would suggest you might want to leave the politics to the adults, this no place for a child like yourself"

Before Anna could make an outburst, Kristoff lost his grip on Elsa and she went over to the prince now totally aware of her presence, before he can process what's going on his whole face was immediately assaulted by a million of scratches and he was screaming in a very girlish/high pitched voice which didn't match his frame.

Kai, Kristoff and Anna tried to help him but it seems to prove futile, once she did let go the prince's face was really full of blood and bruises then he started screaming "what is that?! Get that hideous monster away from me!" and fled the gates and back to his boat.

They all looked at each other uncertain what transpired but decided it never happened, but that didn't stop the stabbing pain Anna felt in her heart and she gave Elsa to Kristoff and ran out of the room not bothering to turn to the call of her name by her boyfriend and father figure.

She just imagined Elsa was also calling out her name since Kai was there.

* * *

**Yeah I know, really sad but it will get better in the next chapter so stay tuned XD**

**\- The Lone Kid**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**"the kid is back! the kid is back!" and i got a chapter for you guys! XD**

**before you begin, I deeply regreted not updating faster and hope you are still reading this. also if you have time, please kindly tell me what you think in my other fic The Mary Sue of Arendelle, you can just PM okay? i also mangae to find time to update and just a few more weeks to go until my summer classes ends XD Yay!**

**next, from want i can see in the reviews is that most of you hate Albert right now and i can totally agree with you he just suddenly popped into my head and i regretted ever creating him but maybe...just maybe...Nah! that would never work XD**

**okay, "again leave a review if you want" coz my cousin thinks it's cool to leave a review even though i told her countless times but it's not necessary XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO** IT

**I think that's it so Enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

**Elsa's POV during the meeting**

* * *

I breathe a sigh in relief when I saw her made her way in front of her throne, I knew she could do it all that's left is now is the reason why he's here.

Come to think of it, he looks familiar but I can't place my fin-err…paw on it. I'm still not used to this cat form but I hope Pabbie finish that antidote faster.

I looked over my shoulder to see if maybe Kristoff knows him but he looks mad then I turned to where he was looking and I can clearly see that he was fuming at the prince, question is why?

Then I heard Anna asked him why he's here, I could have face palmed myself but I need to stay in character, at least for now. I was surprised when he just chuckled and that gave me some sort of relief and I knew Anna did as well.

So far he just came here for trade so I think Anna can fare without me, so I diverted my gaze for a moment spotting a butterfly. I don't know why but I suddenly have an urge to just chase it but thought better of it focusing at the task at hand while glancing ever so often at the temptation of just chasing the insect.

I heard my name being mentioned and I figured that the Hans look alike must be asking for me, I silently prayed that Anna could make a very convincing excuse and to my luck, she did.

I could have again breathed a sigh of relief if he didn't chuckle, seriously what's wrong with this guy? Then I heard him saying something about why would I let her do this for me, I suddenly felt a deep anger inside of me when he said that.

I know it was an innocent statement but there is also a deeper meaning towards it, at least that's how I understood it and by the looks of it so did Anna, if Kristoff wasn't holding me back, I would've march right there and now and scratch his sorry and pathetic face.

I was amazed how she calmly made a retort with her eyebrow raising slightly, wow I never knew she could do that, I'm so proud of her. Ha! Beat that pretty boy!

That's when he made another comment that I really lost it, and it looks like Kristoff stopped me a little too late.

I swiftly made a mad dash towards him, my sights set on his face and before anyone has a chance to react, I pounced and attacked.

I mercilessly assaulted his face and I could sense that Kai, Kristoff and Anna are trying to remove me from him, why they are doing that I will never know.

Wait! Yes I know, oh my goodness! I assaulted the ambassador, stupid…stupid…stupid! I finally let go of the poor man in Anna's hands but I can't help but chuckle a little when he screamed a very girly pitched which was pretty ironic considering his "manly" frame.

Then he called me a monster, that's not new. I dealt with my kingdom calling me a monster; I could absolutely deal with a jerk of a prince. So I hissed a bit to top it and it did the trick, he ran out of the room out of our sight.

Good riddance, I thought to myself then Anna all of a sudden handed me to Kristoff then she ran out of the room. I could have called out to her but considering the circumstances I went after her.

* * *

**End of POV**

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected, don't you think?" the mountain man asked the butler which he nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came Olaf looking happy as usual

"Hey guys! You wouldn't believe what Sven and I saw, we-hey? Why are you all so gloomy and where's Elsa and Anna?" he said looking around the room "their doing something important Olaf so maybe you should let them be for a while" Kristoff said and saw Olaf looked crestfallen and Kai noticed this as well so he said "Mr. Olaf, why don't you accompany sir Kristoff for a jiffy?" and smiled when he saw the summer-loving snowman smile then began bouncing up and down like a little child.

Kristoff made a pained expression at Kai, sure he and the snowman are good friends but he kind of prefer him being quiet. Kai just mouthed "Pay back" with a smug smile and left.

It took him a few minutes to process what he said and he can't believe Kai still didn't let that go…well it wasn't THAT bad from he's point of view but that's a different story.

Now the burly mountain man is stuck with the obnoxious pile of snow but it's better than being scratched at a random time "okay, let's go Olaf" he said then winced when he screamed a loud "YAY!" then the two left.

Back to Elsa, she searched everywhere in the castle from the courtyard to her room but sadly no sign of the princess.

Now Elsa became anxious and thoughts began forming in her head _"where are you? I shouldn't have let you do that on your own, I should have been there instead of you"_ she thought continuing her way towards the gallery room where Anna mentioned the place she goes to when she's upset and to her luck, she's there.

As she was about to confront her, she noticed she was sobbing in front of the painting of Joan the Arc and decided to talk to her later giving her a moment's of privacy.

She almost left when she heard her sister spoke "am I really just the spare, Joan?" she asked while wiping her nose in her sleeve

_"I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen_  
_Just somebody hopelessly in-between_  
_She's the scholar, athlete, poet_  
_I'm the screw up, don't I know it_  
_But then who could ever compare?_  
_Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare"_

She sang sadly causing Elsa's heart to brake in pieces and just so much as to assure her that the kingdom don't think that but thought better of it when Anna stood up, gathering enough courage and continued

_"Well I won't care"_

_"So I'm the extra button on a coat_  
_In case another one comes loose_  
_But if I have to be a button_  
_Why can't I be a button that's of use?"_

_"I may lack style and I may lack grace_  
_And once in a while I might fall on my face_  
_But this little button deserves a place in the sky_  
_This button wants to fly"_

"Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!" she said to a quiet Joan and a few other paintings, laughing slightly then turned into a different tone

_"So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up_  
_Over somebody's old barn door_  
_And I'll be hanging there forever_  
_Just wishing the horse had one leg more"_

_"And maybe I can't be the perfect one_  
_And maybe I err on the side of fun_  
_But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere_  
_This horseshoe is more than just a spare"_

She then switched another tone like she was…hoping and it tempted the snow queen to just reach out to her and hug her until she can't breathe but she just have to wait for the right moment, no matter how long it will take

_"Someday I'll find my thing_  
_A thing that's on my own_  
_That thing that makes me part of something_  
_Not just all alone"_

_"If only all this feeling I have in my heart_  
_Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part"_

She noticed a painting of her sister which was painted after the Great Thaw, in all her queenly glory and walk towards it, with new found courage and said in an even tone like she used earlier on the prince

_"So I'm just the second born sister_  
_who most of the town ignores_  
_like a button, like a horseshoe,_  
_like a girl who's bad at metaphors"_

Now she was standing in front of a painting of Elsa in her coronation outfit, with a deep sense of longing in her voice

_"Maybe I don't have a magic touch_  
_and maybe I don't have a talent as such_  
_Just this heart with much too much to share_  
_so I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare"_

Anna breathe a sigh still looking at her sister's majestic face

"why can't I be perfect like you?" she whispered but Elsa heard it and without thinking, she got out of her hiding spot _"no more hiding, no more secrets" _she thought and said trying not to stutter

"why would you like to be like me? You're perfect just the way you are".

Not prepared at seeing her sister already, she jumped in surprise causing a vase nearby to fall and brake into a million pieces _"just like my heart" _Anna thought but brushed that thought for the moment and tried to act nonchalant

"Um…hi Elsa, how's it going?" she asked wishing she bought it but to her dismay she looked like she didn't. Elsa still her gaze onto the broken pieces of glass _"just like my heart" _she thought, both not knowing the other thought the same.

Anna noticed her sister's gaze on what used to be a vase and said "don't worry, I'll clean it up later" Elsa finally snap out of her thoughts upon hearing Anna's voice "right, of course" she said.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Anna decided to brake it "um…do you need something?" trying to act oblivious but failing miserably. Elsa sighed and took a deep breath and said "I was looking for you, I was worried and then I heard you sing all your heart out, Anna I didn't know you felt that way" she stopped when she saw Anna shift uncomfortably "how much did you heard?" she asked in a timid voice "a lot actually" came the reply and the young princess decided to just spill it knowing there's no way out of it now "look Elsa, it's not your fault if that's what you're thinking. I accepted that fact a long time ago, it's just hearing it from someone just caught me off guard, you know?"

Then she noticed the snow queen's expression darkened "Anna, that's not a fact, don't you dare think of it as a fact, sure you mess up few times but that doesn't mean you're a spare, so what if people think that. I'm a queen with ice powers and people are still afraid of me" she said angrily, not at Anna but the thought she thinks it's a fact

"but Elsa, your powers are beautiful and you're the queen so it's kind of a law that queens are supposed to be scary" she said the last part as a joke but noticed her sister's expression didn't change "sorry, my point is that you're amazing, you've got amazing talents, you're graceful, you're beautiful, you're the perfect girl everyone deserves and I'm just plain old me, just the useless second born sister of a spare" she finished sadly

"You're wrong Anna, I'm not the perfect one, I spent my life in my room hiding and when the time came I need to leave my room, look what happened? I set an eternal winter and almost killed you and yet you still forgave me. You're the one who didn't gave up on me, you have a big heart Anna, don't ever think of yourself as a spare just because you're second born, you're the one who saved Arendelle from an eternal winter and I'm the one who caused it"

Elsa noticed her sister's silence and went over her and hopped in her lap since she was now sitting in a couch and looked at her directly at the eye

"Don't you see, we both have our flaws Anna, but that doesn't mean you have to change who you are just because people think that, you taught me that and I should return the favor, I love you Anna, for who you are and don't you ever forget that" she said the last part in a whisper and kissed her forehead

She heard her sister sniffle and thought _"great going Elsa, instead of making her feel better you made her cry again"_ she was about to apologized when she was consumed in a hug from the younger princess "you're right, thanks Elsa I needed that" and Elsa embraced her back careful not to scratch her by accident "you're welcome" letting a smile crept on her face.

When they let go Anna decided they both needed a break away from all this emotional drama and suddenly an idea popped inside her head "hey Elsa, I know what we both need, come on!" she scooped up her sister and ran out of the door, knowing they both needed this for relaxation.

* * *

**There you have it folks! i know it's kind of cheesy but I'm not good with sad or drama scenes since i tend to cry when i think about it XD**

**yup, so that's explains why i cried everytime i can see happy moments about the two sisters XD and i also cried at the ending (i mean, who wouldn't?)**

**so again, stay tuned for the next chapter and try to guess what Anna has up in her sleeve and maybe there will be recurring characters in this fic XD**

**see ya!**

**\- The Lone Kid**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! lone kid here and you know what time is it?**

***drum rolls please***

**it's 5:15 pm !**

***all viewers sweat drop***

**sorry about that XD, anyway yeah, that's the time i started typing and before you begin, i would like to thank for the increase of the views, sorry i haven't updated for a while, and i again dislocated my funny bone *shows you the badly bruised and bleeding furiously funny bone***

**Yeah, Ouch! so now you all know if this chapter sucks or not that funny but i'm doing my best XD**

**Again: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

**Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

Meanwhile with a certain mountain man,

Kristoff kept banging his head in his seat in the sled, the moment they left the kingdom to go to the north mountain the summer-loving snowman began blabbing about all the things he sees and it gets really annoying for the fiftieth time that day or in this case night.

He continued on like that trying to control his temper "could you keep it down?!" he said causing the snowman to stop his complete utter fascination at all the things he sees "yeah, why?" came the reply "because sometimes some people like it when its quiet" and got a cheerful "okay" he finally breathe a sigh of relief, finally _"some peace and quiet"_ he thought but it didn't even last for a few seconds before Olaf started whispering things he saw along the way, now Kristoff had enough

"Olaf! can't you get it in your think skull?! when I say quiet or at least keep it down I me-"

"but Sven? I-

"and that's the other thing! I am not Sven! I'm Kristoff!, do I need to spell it out for you? It's K-R-I-S-T-O-F-F and so help me snowman, I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body no mat-

"sorry, I guess old habits die hard but-

"I mean, I don't care what Anna and Elsa will say when they saw you all mashed up but I'm sure I could make up an excuse-

"but really, can you just li-

"nah! That would never work; Elsa's too smart for that but maybe-

"um…Kristoff? I know this isn't the best time but-

"that's it, I'm just gonna block you out and see how will that go and I'm not kidding about the bone breaking part since I AM gonna do that-

"yeah, that's the thing I want to talk to you about but you're not li-

"I'm glad we reached an understanding so I truly appreciated it" he said completely oblivious that the snowman was trying to say something and clutched Sven's reigns tightly for comfort wondering when will the nightmare end

Then to Kristoff's dismay, he heard Olaf spoke his name raising his voice a little louder and he turned sharply to the snowman who's irritating antiques seems no bound "WHAT?!" the mountain could have sworn he can see his steam coming out of his nose "I don't have a skull, or bones" Olaf said unaware at the sight of the "manly" mountain man on the verge of tears "oh, why are you crying? I know! You need a warm hug that's all!" and he hugged the poor ice harvester

Sven just glanced back behind him and watched the sight of his best friend crying _"some manly mountain man you turned out to be" _he thought

Back at Anna,

The two royal sisters are walking along the seemingly long hallways with the said princess covering her sister's eyes with her hand "how long do I have to wait? The suspense is killing me" came the reply from the curious kitten "you're the one to talk, I'm the one who did most of the walking around here" came back the reply, allowing a groan from the other sister

The usual servants that they passed by would gave Anna weird looks but she don't seem to mind, pondering why would she be walking around the castle with a kitten in hand? and more importantly why would she name it after her sister considering the fact she's allergic to cats they would never know, it was the greatest mystery that not even the most skilled detectives can solve

Once they entered a room, Anna finally decided to let her hand drop to her side to make Elsa get a better view, it was just a simple room actually, with all of Anna and Elsa's toys and a pink rug.

Elsa glanced at her sister in puzzlement awaiting for an answer "oh, this just a room that was made for you know…playing and other stuff, it was originally a storage of some sort but I kind of have it remodeled when I was twelve thinking that you would someday come out of your room an play with me, do you like it?" the princess asked timidly thinking the last part must be the wrong choice of words but Elsa was too distracted to notice.

The kitten strolled across the room, taking in all the sight of her long forgotten toys and a few drawing, mostly of Anna's but what really caught her attention was the two dolls in the center of a table nearby and a paper with words written in a child's handwriting

_tO: ElSA_

_I LoVe yOu ElSA, lEt's bUilD a SNowMaN tOGethER_

_pLeaSe coME oUt anD pLaY_

_-lOve ANNA_

_"_I wrote thatwhen I was seven" Anna answered to Elsa's unasked question and the snow queen just whispered that word she wanted to during their separation but couldn't find the courage to tell her and ended up saying another thing "everyday" she whispered, earning a confused "huh?" from the other girl _"no, tell her now" _she thought angrily to herself "every day I wanted to say yes but I was afraid I'm going to hurt you again" she stated sadly

"oh" was all Anna said not knowing how to respond to that, there was an uncomfortable silence until, for the first time in forever, Elsa was the one who broke it "but that's all in the past, right?" she asked uncertainly and got a enthusiastic nod from her sister

"Yup, and I just didn't brought you hear to be all emotional, right? I did say this would make us feel better and I would certainly make sure of that!" Anna said cheerfully regaining back to her former spirits and Elsa was glad, glad to have a sister like her.

They spent the night laughing at all the stories Anna told during her childhood, from the bike crashing to the pranking of the staff and played with a ball of yarn to which Elsa found a current liking to, they even played with their dolls.

Now that the grandfather clock has struck twelve, it signaled that the two sisters need to be off to bed before Kai or Gerda fetches them, so returning back the toys they played with earlier and left the room with Elsa being carried by Anna.

They walked for a short amount of time when they finally reached Anna's bedroom, Elsa gave Anna a look and the young princess said "well, since you're a cat and all and too short to reach the handle in your room I thought maybe you wanted to spend the night here" chuckling nervously but got a smile in response "okay, thanks" she said and they entered the pink room.

Once they entered, they were surprised to see a bouquet of flowers in the middle of Anna's bed. Being the curious girl she is, Anna for a moment put Elsa down on the ground and cautiously walked up towards the beautifully placed plants "um…did Kristoff happened to put this here? cause I think it's kind of sweet but not the kind of thing I expected him to do" and continued inspecting the flowers but didn't notice a little note to drop on the ground.

Literally curious as a cat, Elsa manages to open it and scanned its contents. After a good few minutes she turned into a shade of pink "Anna?" she called out to the girl who was now sniffing the bunch of flowers "yeah?" Anna said now looking down at her red faced sister "I think you need to check this out" came back the reply and using her mouth, she picked up the letter and handed it to her puzzled sister. Glancing at her oddly, Anna read the note:

_My dear kitty,_

_Even though I do not know your name, I bet it is amazing like catching fish;_

_When I first met you, there was this spark I felt and I knew from the moment you froze me that you are the one._

_The one I will share my life with and of course share it with the most beautiful kitten I have ever laid eyes on can bring a male cat so much joy in his nine lives;_

_Until we meet again, my beautiful pussy cat and that someday I will win your love even if I die trying…_

The next few lines of the note was really well written and there was a few very…specified ways how Elsa made this secret admire, who goes by the nickname "Smooth Cat", how she made him feel towards her. The young princess of Arendelle could have thought of this as kind of romantic if it wasn't for the fact that this was just plain creepy, nervously she glanced at her sister who also was a deep shade of red

"well…that was unexpected, I mean I knew you're gonna have an admirer someday Elsa but this is just err… creepy…I mean not the duke-of-weasel town's-dancing- kind- of- creepy but more of a psychotic-man-with-a-chainsaw- and-who- wants-to-kill-me-and-marry-you-just-to-have-kids kind of creepy but…yeah" she said while rubbing her neck.

"Great, my first lover's a cat and I am already allergic to him, just great" Elsa said with a sigh "well, you do have this thing for attracting wild animals, remember the time when Sven easily warmed up to you in a second? I mean, I could very much mistaken you for this character I read in the library-

She was cut off by Elsa with a disbelieving look on her face "you _read_?"

"Hey! I read sometimes you know, as I was saying-

"as in, read, read?"

"Yes! Pay attention, so here-

"Wait, wait…you expect me to believe **_you read a book_**?" Elsa said clearly not buying it, somehow the word "read" and "Anna" doesn't seem to fit perfectly

"What ever! so as I was saying is that you kind of resembled this fairytale character I READ somewhere in the library and I just can't somehow remember her name…" she emphasized the word read

"I think it's-

"I got it! Snow White, that's it! Snow White" Anna smiled at her accomplishment then realized something.

Without warning, she began to laugh madly causing Elsa to look at her like she suddenly gone insane

"what's so funny?" she asked

"HAHAHA-Snow-HAHAHA-White-HAHAHA-You're the Snow-HAHAHA-queen and-HAHAHA-you attract animals!" Anna manages to say in betweens of laughter.

Once she calmed down, Anna looked at her sister and saw that she don't find this funny "sorry, I can't help it" she said chuckling slightly

"that wasn't very nice" Elsa said maturely now hopping on Anna's bed and found a spot to her liking

"don't you mean, that wasn't very _ice?"_ she said and saw that her sister gave her a glare

"come on sis, lighten up, don't give me the _cold _shoulder" Anna joked again

"Anna!" came a shout

"alright, alright I'll stop" Anna said chuckling before heading to her bathroom to change into her nightgown and seated herself near her sister and blew out the candle

"good night sis!"

"good night Anna"

After a good thirty minutes Anna said "Elsa?"

"hmm?" came a sleepy reply

"ice puns are soo _cool" _she said one last time and her giggles were muffled by a pillow thrown by her sister who let out a exasperated groan

"love you too" the comedian of a sister Elsa has said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, is it that bad?**

**please tell me since I KNOW I can do better so please leave a review if you guys think it needs improving**

**Don't blame me, blame the broken funny bone *then started shouting at the funny bone leaving it with tears***

**sorry about that, i will talk to this bone for a moment and make sure it's grounded XD**

**so again, don't miss the next upcoming chapter! BYE!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! The Lone Kid is back! and if you guys love Frozen so much Did you know that the creators of HISHE are making a HISHE about Frozen this coming Monday? if ya'll don't believe me then go check Youtube XD**

**ALSO**

**Before you begin please READ THIS:**

**Okay guys, I have good news, bad news, and worse news. *takes a deep breathe***

**Okay so the good news is that I manage to find time to update during my weeks of summer classes which by the way stinks! I am also deeply sorry for those who waited this long and maybe some who already thought I was dead XD**

**next the bad news,that's the thing, because of my classes I've been band to read/update frozen fanfic. It has been interfering with my studies so yeah, i need to focus if i want to pass this summer class, I mean it's K-12 for crying out loud and i'm seriously panicking here and if I don't pass then I'll be left behind and you guys know what Anna said to Kristoff "nobody wants to be alone"XD**

**the worse news is that I can maybe update on May 24 so I'm deeply sorry if you guys have to wait for so long : :(**

**so please Enjoy this Chapter 11 for the month :)**

* * *

Anna woke up with a start and rolled over to her side to see her sister sleeping peaceful to her right, her nose twitching ever so slightly "awe…so cute" Anna said and giggled when she saw that Elsa must have dreamed that she was chasing something when she was flailing her little paws around with a content smile on her face. She gently rubbed her thumb on the top of Elsa's head as gently as possible but people like Anna, it's impossible to be gentle.

Elsa stirred and blinked a couple of few times and yawned while stretching her body "good morning" Anna said "hmm? Oh, good morning" came the reply and Elsa placed a ha-err paw on her hand out of habit but remembered she's still a cat. She let out a frustrated groan and sighed, she sat now in front her sister and laughed once she took a good look at her sister's lion's mane "do you always woke up like that?" she teased.

At first Anna looked at her oddly and went to touch her hair and indeed it was a tangled mess "yeah, sort of" the princess said with a laugh, she got up from her bed and went over to her vanity to fix that with Elsa tailing behind her and hopped on top the dresser "so, what are we gonna do today?" she asked

Anna thought it over for a moment then let out an excited gasp "I know!" she exclaimed and went over her drawer near her bedside and took out a piece of paper and handed it to her sister. Elsa took it and saw that the paper was decorated by snowflakes and with big letters read _"The Snow Queen of Arendelle"_ Elsa just looked at her sister with puzzlement "yeah, the kids from the village handed me one a few days back and said that their school was having this cool play about-wait for it…You!"Anna said the last part with a shriek

"really?" Elsa asked

"Yup, and I guess Kristoff will come too. Isn't that great? We're going to have loads of fun but of course we'll have to wait until after noon so maybe we can walk around the village, oh Elsa this is going to be cool!" Anna ended with a smile and grabs a few clothes and changed behind the shades

"Whoa whoa whoa! hang on, who said I was gonna go?" Elsa said stubbornly

"I did and it looks like you don't have a choice" the princess said and put on a fake queenly accent while copying the duke's introduction from before

"and as next in line for the throne, it seems only fitting that I can boss you around for a while" she added an exaggerated curtsy almost losing her balance but got an unimpressed look coming from her sister

Anna sighed and said "I didn't want to do this but you gave no choice" and gave Elsa her famous puppy dog pout

"nice try Anna, but in case you haven't noticed I'm a cat and there is no way I'm going to fa-" she trailed off when Anna indeed put on the most heart breaking look she could wear and add the choir singing in a high note **(like in the banana Joe chemercial in cartoon network)**

With a defeated sigh, Elsa said "fine" with a frustrated humph and winced when she heard her sister squealed in joy for the hundredth time that morning

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes is looking from Anna's window and it turned out to be the cat that amazingly brought the flowers from last night and his friend, **(they speak in a cat language so I'll translate) **_"so, do you think she liked it Angelo?" _first cat said _"I don't think so, Tom. Nice try but if you said she froze you then I could guess she's just freaked out or better yet, disgusted" _the cat named Angelo said to Tom

_"Thanks for the support but I'm telling you, she is something and I will make her love me even when all of my nine lives are over!" _said Tom determinedly

_"Right, so do you want head over to this cool cat pub? I've heard it's the cat's meow" _said Angelo _"no thanks, maybe I'll meet you later for operation: get the girl I just met yesterday to fall madly in love with me" _said the love struck cat as he saw Anna pulled the cat of his dreams into a hug

_"Give it up Tom, and seriously? Operation: get the girl I just met to fall madly in love with me? That's too long and how do you know she's the ONE?" _said the irritated cat

_"Trust me my friend, I can feel it coursing through my veins"_ said Tom dramatically _"you sure it's not the spider crawling on your back?" _said Angelo unimpressed

_"WHAT?! Where?!"_ Tom said and screamed girlishly causing him to fall off the window with a heavy thud and causing Angelo to let out an exasperated sigh and went down to help his fallen friend.

"Did you hear something?" Anna asked all of the sudden pulling away from the hug and got a careless shrug in response.

Just then, a knock came from Anna's door "My lady, breakfast is served and Mr. Bjorgman is waiting for you" came in Kai's voice with a hint of amusement in his tone

"Coming!" came back the response,satisfied with her appearance she opened the door to see Kai with a questioning look on his face with Elsa in hand.

Seeing his gaze set on Elsa she said "she can't reach her door knob yet so I thought maybe she could sleep with me for the night" and got a smile in response when the butler said "well, it's nice to see you two get along nicely" and made a move to scratch Elsa lightly under her chin causing the cat to purr slightly and he continued

"it's a good thing she is not in her right state of mind yet, I do not know how will she react to this" smiling when he got a delighted smile coming from the kitten and left with out another word with Anna following behind him.

Once they reached the dining hall, they except Kai were surprised to see Kristoff in a disheveled shape with puffy eyes to go along with it. Anna, having pity over her boyfriend knowing the horrors he had been through (when in the inside she's dying of laughter ) so she gently placed Elsa in Kai's arms and hugged her boyfriend and he suddenly broke down crying, Anna whispered soothing things as best as she can without trying to burst into laughter.

Once she knew he already calmed downshe whispered something in his ear before she let go, Kristoff immediately wiped his so called "manly tears" and instantly blushed "sorry" he said and made his way over to the chair beside Olaf who watched the whole thing but didn't seem to understand it and just smiled and waved over Anna's shoulder

"Hey Elsa, did you have fun with Anna last night?" and quickly as his snowy feet can take him, he made his way over to Kai and scooped her out of his arms bringing her over them.

"Olaf, I think Elsa has enough warm hugs for the day" Anna giggled when she saw how the summer-loving snowman was hugging her sister too tight and got an "oh" in response before he placed her in Anna's awaiting arms.

Elsa shot her sister a look of gratitude and just sat there waiting for her food. Instantly, the men carrying trays appeared from the doors and placed it infront of each person and snowman, once they left Kai turned towards the princess"Princess Anna, would you like tea perhaps?" he asked "no thanks, just water" came the reply and she began wolfing down her food in a very much unlady- like fashion.

Elsa just moved out of the way just in time before she was squashed "and what will Elsa be having?" Kai asked the younger princess, dropping her title just in case any of the staff were nearby "just tea" came the reply and "very well" Kai said and made his way over to the doors but stopped abruptly when he realized it wasn't Anna who said it.

Turning back and he saw Elsa wearing her queenly face he all knew well when she wants something got done exactly how she wanted it and repeated it "just tea, no milk, just tea" completely forgetting the protocol of laying low since just because she's a cat doesn't mean she should be treated as one.

At that moment Elsa realized her mistake when Kai screamed and ran out of the room screaming Gerda's name. She hesitantly looked at her friends and saw they were shocked as well "oops?" she said sheepishly.

Anna swallowed her food and spoke "oh boy, we better go look for him"

They all nodded but didn't made a move to leave yet, Elsa sighed "after breakfast" she said and got a nod in response and they resumed eating.

Once breakfast is finished, the gang decided to look for the frantic butler but it proved to be easy for them, they just have to follow the panicking cries.

They stopped near the hallway to see Kai clinging to Gerda in fear and found out that she must have been sweeping the grandfather clock before he came. Seeing the gang, the old lady breathed a sigh in relief when she saw them.

She curstisied as best as she could with her friend clinging on her for his dear life "Your highness thank goodness you're here, I don't know what happened, I was just cleaner the clock until Kai suddenly appeared around the corner and tackled me. He must have been spooked so bad that he decided to forget about decorum, if this is one of you're pranks then no chocolate for dessert for a whole week" the old maid threathened but there was playful tone in her voice

"hehehe…yeah the thing is-" Anna tried to explain but she was cut off when Kai suddenly laughed and the others stared at him oddly "for a minute there I thought I have gone insane" he said when his laughter died down "well, I am off to continue my duties" then he left leaving all of them gawking at him "I think he lost his mind" Gerda said then curstisied before leaving.

"so, what to play chess?" Anna asked her sister and went to the library where the chess game is with her sister in her arms. "well, what do you want to do now Kristoff?" Olaf asked but saw that the mountain man already left running out of the hallway, the snowman just gave a nonchalant shrug and proceeded to head towards where the two royal sisters' direction.

Meanwhile at the Southern Isles, the castle was awaiting the arrival of their prince, who was sent as an ambassador in behalf of the king and his thirteenth son's actions.

The king was laughing with his fellow men inside the council chambers at a joke he made until Albert appeared "well if it isn't my brave son, still in one piece but I can't say the same for you're face boy, what happened? You look like a cat dragged in" and instantly all of the king's men laughed at the joke not knowing it's true "well, technically father, I did" came Albert's reply

"oh, well then spit it out lad! What's the matter, cat got you're tongue?" and on cue all of his men laughed again

"well, yes that is true" he said back completely fed up of this jokes

"don't tell me you got beaten up by a wee kitten?" the king said now angry at his son's lack of manliness "I will not have any of my sons be crushed by a simple feline"

"father, you don't understand. It was not normal, she just suddenly assaulted me when I talked to the queen's sister"

"yes, and how did that go?" asked the king now changing the subject

"well, luckily Han's actions did not interfere with our trade agreements but I may have…interfered" Albert said the last part hesitantly

"INTERFERED?!" boomed the older man causing all of his fellow council members to leave the room at once

"but it's not my fault, all I asked is that why isn't the queen being the one to discuss matters only adults such as us, and why would she let her sister be the one to perform it for her" he reasoned

"wait, did you say the princess was the one who discussed matters with you?" King Agmund asked and got a nod in response

He suddenly laughed causing Albert to look at him funny "don't you see boy? A cat attacked you because of something you said to the princess, then the queen didn't show up, and you said that it was a she, right?" again another nod

"oh what a happy day it is!" the king exclaimed but he suddenly frowned when his saw his son's look of confusion "never mind that boy! tell me, did you know why I sent you there in the first place?" asked the king who has a power hungry look on his face right now

"for trade?" Albert answered unsure where this is going

"of course for trade, but you know why else did I let you go?" now he wore a maniacal look

"no?" came the unsure reply

"yeah me neither" King Agmund said and handed his son a glass of wine he had been drinking who was gawking stupidly at him

"hey, just because I'm on to something here it doesn't mean that I have a plan forming inside my head and besides, I would rather let you think about" He said and shrugged nonchalantly before gulping down his glass

"hmm…maybe you're right father, maybe you're right"said Albert before gulping down his own drink before laughing maniacally along with his father.

* * *

**so there you have it folks :( I wish it didn't have to be like this but I have no choice...so stay tuned my loyal viewers XD :(**

**-The Lone Kid**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! (Please read in the tone of "For the First Time in Forever")**

**Song that I Sang After Last Day of Summer School by:The Lone Kid**

**"The computer is open so's the phone. I didn't know school is done,**

**Who knew I got 6000 new views, for months I've read the same old books.**

**I don't care if I got strange looks, finally I've been craving to Update!"**

**"There'll be actual fresh new ideas,it will be totally grand.**

**Wow am I so glad I can barely stand!"**

**"Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be Updates I can write.**

****For the first time in forever,I will be typing here all night"****

****"Don't know if I'm happy or hungry but I'm somewhere in that side.****

****Cause for the first time in forever!I don't have to hide!"****

****So yeah! Guys, it's me and I'm alive and guess what!? I passed! Now as a celebration, I made of course as promised, a new chapter! Sorry if you have to wait so long but it'll be totally worth it. Also, if you guys haven't read my other fic then I guess I have to type this again.****

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale (formerly known as Queen Elsa of Arendale): thanks man or woman XD for your support and giving me encouraging words and I hope I won't disappoint you when I update!**

**Alese222: ****thanks so much and said that all of you will miss me, gosh I hate myself everytime when I can't update! Anyway, miss you as well**

**Guest 1,2,3,4:**** sorry, I can't tell if you're the same person or not but anyway thanks for the encouraging words too! I appreciate it XD**

**RedKnight13:**** thanks for reading this, I appreciate the flattery and glad that you read my author's notes in bold XD don'y worry I'll update as soon as I can**

**game on 24:**** Really love the comment and I'm glad I can make you laugh so hard XD also so I have a feeling you haven't read my author's note, I'm lucky if you read this yet but it's okay. XD**

**Bluefire407: thanks for your continued support! hope all of you will read this.**

****Now on with the show!...or Fic XD.****

****Disclaimer: as always I DO NOT OWN any disney related references or any other character that I wrote here.****

* * *

When Kristoff finally got away from the snowman and the castle and went inside the stables, he sighed in relief. Seating himself on the hay, Sven's nudged him with his antlers when he saw his bestfriend looking out of breath.

"sorry about that Sven, I'm just stressed that's all"

_"are you sure it isn't because of Elsa?Are you scared?"_ said "Sven"

"what? Of course not! why would you think I'm afraid of her?!" Kristoff said standing up infront of his best friend, who only gave him a look that says "I'm not buying it"

"well, what would you know?"he asked

_"a lot, actually, why don't you go in there and face your fears then, oh 'manly' mountain man" _"Sven"teased

"fine then! maybe I will!" came the angered reply and he stormed off dramatically out of the barn.

Sven made an exasperated sigh **(if reindeers can)**and said _"the castle's in the other direction!" _

"I knew that!" came Kristoff's reply and stormed off at the right way

_"hmph, coward" _"Sven" said before he starts eating his carrot.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a start, and realized she was in the library. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleepiness in her eyes "wait?" she said and noticed her hand.

Surprised, she jump out of her chair causing it to freeze. Now fully standing, she can't believe it, she's back to normal! She walked over to the mirror to see if it's true and to her luck, it is.

Now she was grinning from ear to ear but can't help let a blush creep on her cheeks when she realized that she was wearing nothing at all so she materialized an ice dress to her liking and literally ran out of the room.

"Anna! Anna!" she began to call out in the halls, excited she could tell her sister the curse is over. "Elsa what's wro-Oof!" the princess emerged form Elsa's study started to say but was cut off when her sister tackled her to the ground "woah, Elsa?! You're back to normal!" Anna said and hugged her sister.

"B-but, how?"the princess asked "I don't know either, but I think it must have worn off by now" Elsa replied with a shrug. "Well it's a good thing that you're back because I don't know if I can handle anymore meetings and boring-old documents"Anna joked causing the two royals to giggle.

_"We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped, never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell_  
_A love no one could deny"_

"Did you hear something?" asked Elsa

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like singing "Anna replied

"Then where is it coming from?" asked the Snow Queen

"I think it came from over here" said Anna as she gestured to the window. Curious, both girls look at the window and their jaws went slacked in a comical way when they saw a woman wearing nothing but a few pieces of clothing riding in what seems to be a giant metal ball that was swinging back and forth, nearing the castle.

_"Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you"_

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I think maybe we should better…DUCK!" as soon as the words escaped her lips, both of them jumped out of the way when the metal ball collided the spot where the both of them were standing.

_"I came in like a wrecking ball!"_ said the woman on the 'wrecking ball' who manages to smash her way in the hallway, creating a rather large size hole on the wall.

Both sisters turned their attention on the large opening on the other side of the wall then to the woman who continued riding it forward.

"Well that was a close on-Oof!" the wind was knocked out from the young princess from where she was standing, not fully prepared from THAT since she failed to see that it came back on the hole the woman has created.

_"I never hit so hard in love"_ she continued to sing, not aware that there is another passenger on her ride.

"Anna!" Elsa said as she looked over to the hole and the direction where her sister and the insane woman went.

"Hang on!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"Came the outraged reply

"Right, maybe not the appropriate thing to say at a time like this"

"Will you shut up and help me already!"

"Right, sorry" Elsa said before trying to make a staircase that can reach her sister.

_"All I wanted was to break your walls!"_ the woman continued to sing not fully aware of the situation at hand.

"Oh trust me; you did a fantastic job, Alright" drowned a frustrated Anna who was doing her best not to fall off but the woman doesn't seem to pay attention or just haven't heard her and just continued singing

_"All you ever did was break me!"_

"Umm…I think it's the walls you broke" Anna said not realizing that the woman can't seem to hear her, pretty caught up on her singing.

_"Yeah, you, you wreck me!"_ Anna was once again ignored and the lady was still singing

"Anna! Don't talk to her you moron!" said a panicked Queen as she was almost nearing her sister

"I don't know Elsa, I got to admit, her song is really catchy, you know?"

"Well…I guess so?"

"See!"Came the smug reply

"Whatever, do you need saving or what?"

"Yes please!"

Elsa manage to get near enough when all of the sudden, she collided into something or better yet, someone.

She looked up and saw that it was Hans, "Hans!" Elsa said angrily but he doesn't seem to hear her and he was looking at her that makes her feel uncomfortable.

Elsa took a step back away from him and finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt, exposing his ridiculously large abs. Elsa immediately looked away, mentally scolded herself for looking.

She heard Anna cries just from a far "Elsa! Don't mind him, save me"

"Right, of course" she replied but before she could move, Hans finally spoke "oh, hey Elsa didn't notice you there" his voice smooth as a ice while purposely flexing his muscles making Elsa wanting to gagged.

"Hans, get out of the way!" she said sharply

"No can do, Your Majesty" he said back in a smug tone

"Fine, then I'll make you"

"Your move, Snow Queen"

Elsa was about to release a gust of wind when she heard Anna's calls of help "Elsa!"

Then all of the sudden the ground shook, with Anna's cries that she can still hear.

"Elsa, Elsa!"Anna said while gently shaking the cat awake. "Huh? What happened?" the cat asked as she noticed she's back in the library and a chessboard in front of her with a worried look on her sister's face.

"You fell asleep when I was trying to think of a move, you stinker" the energetic princess replied with a giggle while going back to her seat. "So wait? You mean I'm still a cat?" Elsa asked as she examined her body and sure enough that she's still a cute hairy fur ball.

"Well yeah, Pabbie haven't finished the antidote yet"

"I see" the cat said with a crestfallen look, this didn't go unnoticed by her sister so she said "Hey, cheer up, I'm sure Pabbie got it all under control"

"You think so?" said a timid Elsa and with her look it goes perfectly in her state

"I know so, you can bet that he hasn't gotten much sleep or heck he didn't slept at all working non-stop on the antidote" Anna said trying to lighten her sister's spirits and earned a giggle in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Valley of the Living rock.

The elder troll accidentally fell asleep on his make shift desk since he was indeed up for hours but with a different reason. "Grand Pabbie are you awake!" Bulda entered not knowing that she has disturbed his slumber and that caused him to jump out of fright "I'm awake!" but not having the enough energy to remain that way for too long and fell back to sleep.

Kristoff's mother made a sigh and said "You spent all night looking at the mermaids by the river over there again, haven't you?" and got a snore in response.

* * *

"Okay, I think I got it now!" Anna said and then made her move

"Your turn"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure" Elsa said and then moved her piece but she wasn't really paying attention since she was still recovering from the world's strangest dream

Anna, noticed that her sister isn't really paying attention and that she was about to lose the game decided to use this to her advantage "Hey Elsa!" she called out to the animal that was in deep thought.

She looked up to meet her sister's eyes and asked "what?"

"How about we should make this game a little interesting?"

"Go on?" Elsa urged knowing she did like a good challenge

"The loser has to do something that winner told her to do and there is no backing out, if the loser ever did then no chocolate for a whole month" Anna said with a cocky tone

"Hmm…Deal!" they both shook hands or paws then both focused their attention on the board.

Anna made her move and she was sure she won that she unnecessarily said "Checkmate!" louder than intended.

"What?"Said Elsa with a disbelief look and she double no triple checked if it is real but sadly is is. Her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle has defeated her, The Snow Queen of Arendelle, in CHESS. She looked at all the pieces and found out how she lost.

She moved the queen in enemy territory and can't believe Anna ate her queen, with a Pawn! She noticed that she can't remember that she made this move then realized that she was still in her little dream world when she unconsciously moved her piece.

"Why you little…"the cat said when she just realized that Anna tricked her. She let out a growl but the happy princess didn't seem to notice since she was busy in her victory dance.

Elsa suddenly lunged at her sister and this caught Anna's attention and manages to avoid her "whoa! Elsa I know you're upset but do you think this is a bit overreacting?" as she tried to escape her sister's clutches or claws more like it, "Overreacting?!" screamed the kitten as she manages to corner Anna in front of the door then pounced.

Lucky for Anna, she managed to open the door and was greeted by a confident Ice Harvester "Queen Elsa, I just came here to say that-uh Anna? Is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly but got a "can'ttalkrightnowKristofftryingtosurvivehere!" then she ran as fast as her legs can carry.

Confused, he wasn't prepared for the assault of the kitten that was too busy to notice that it wasn't Anna who she attacked as she bit his nose and dug her claws on his face, "Oh not ag-Ahhhh!" Kristoff screamed hysterically that can cause all of Arendelle's glass to brake while running out of the room.

Anna sighed, not having the heart to just leave her boyfriend at her sister's mercy she was also surprised that Elsa can indeed hurt Kristoff even in her normal state of mind so she called in the royal physician and it took two hours and five servants to remove her sister from the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

Once she was finally separated, one of the servants immediately handed Elsa to Anna, not wanting to face the sharp edge on her sister's claws and began dragging an unconscious Kristoff out of the hallway.

"That was not nice you know" Anna scolded

"He was in my way! And besides, it's not like you know better" Anna winced at the sharp reply

"Look, for what it's worth, you can back out even without the no-chocolate penalty"

Upon hearing this, Elsa's eyes lightened up instantly "are you serious?"

Anna raised an amused brow at her sister's change in demeanor _"and I thought I was the chocoholic"_ she thought "Yeah, I mean it but you do have to do it you know" Anna wasn't about to let her sister off the hook just yet. Causing the queen to pout childish which was adorable on her face.

"Fine" she grumbled

"So come on, let's see what the chefs have prepared for us, and if Kristoff's fixed up then maybe he'll be able to join us later" the princess of Arendelle said as she carried her sister towards the dining hall

Elsa looked at her sister sheepishly at the mention of the damage she has caused towards her sister's boyfriend. Then the two left the hall, both not noticing a cat that has a bundle of flowers on his mouth and trying to use his little paws to open the window.

_"Give it up Tom; she's not interested in you"_

_"Say what you want my friend, but I will not be deterred by your words"_ said Tom as he still trying to open the window to no avail.

_"I guess love is really blind if you put it that way" _Angelo mumbled

_"I heard that!" _said Tom followed by a grunt

_"Look, I'll make this simple, you only just met her and she 'froze' you so that means she's just not interested in you!" _Angelo screamed the last part hoping his friend will understand, apparently not.

_"It's true love!" _Tom shouted back and with that he manages to open the window _"Ha! Success!"_ and climbed in.

_"Dude, what are you doing?"_ Angelo said as he noticed his friend, who didn't hear him, came running towards the direction where Elsa and Anna left.

Angelo just sighed with a bored expression, knowing what's about to come so he counted _"3…2…1"_ as soon as he said the last number it was followed by a shriek and glass shattering then Tom came running back to him screaming with a maid hot on his tail, literally.

_"Abort! Abort! Abort the mission!" _ Then he jumps out of the window with Angelo following by. They safely landed at the snow covered tree which was conveniently close by and used it to climb down.

Once they reached the ground, they both seek shelter next to a barrel and panting heavily. _"You idiot, things you do for love!" _Angelo screamed at his friend while hitting him in the head with his paw.

_"Ouch! Look, I'm sorry okay? but this time, I have a brilliant idea"_

_"No! And No! I am not going to be a part of this scheme of yours any longer"_

_"Come on, just hear me out!"_

_"No"_

_"Please"_

_"No"_

_"Pretty please, with sardines on top?"_

_"Not even close!"_

_"I'll get you and my sister to go on a date"_

_"... what is this plan of yours again?"_

_"I knew you couldn't resist my friend, so listen very closely"_ Tom said then whispered something in his ear. _"Hum, yeah, okay…What! No, you're crazy!" _Angelo said knowing this plan has many flaws in it, and a big too much of a risk of being caught.

_"My friend, people do crazy things for love" _Tom said with a smile but Angelo has a pained expression on his face _"Yeah, people do crazy things for love but YOU'RE a cat"_

_"Oh come on, you always ruined my moments, where is your sense of adventure? Now let's go!" _the love sick cat said then sprinted of to his direction leaving Angelo, shaking his head in despair _"just what did I got myself into?"_ before following his crazy companion.

* * *

**So there it is, I don't have anything bad or against on the person in the wrecking ball (*cough*miley*cough*)**

**It's just that when i was typing, her song came up then I got this crazy idea XD so that explains it, anyway what do you guys think of the chapter or my song? (credits to the song writers in Frozen)oh well, calso if you have any comments regarding the chess game, I want to say that I'm no good at chess so I deeply apoligize for the errrors if you see one. I can read those comments later XD so tune in next time and don't forget...i don't remember XD so again look out for the next chapter, Bye!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back and this new chapter over here. Sorry for the long wait but my parents were busy planning our vacation and they need my opinion so we have to go to places as well and check them all out, **Gosh, I hate to do this and leave you guys but the vacation is a must :( but don't worry, I'll be back! ****

**Also if ya'll liked the song on the previous chapter then I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not making more of those, it just came to me after school ,which by the way, was so embarrassing XD ****  
**

**Come to think of it, Elsa and Anna or some of the characters in the movie just so happened to construct their own songs immediately 0_o *MIND*BLOWN!* well any ways Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RELATED TO FROZEN OR DISNEY**

* * *

When the two royal sisters arrived at the dining hall they were surprised to see that Olaf is already there.

"Hey guys!" he said as soon as he saw them seated at the chair at the head of the table and quickly scooped up Elsa in his arms and began tickling her tummy.

Elsa didn't know if she should be mad or not but she just melted at the good sensation she was feeling.

"Awe! She's so cute!" Olaf exclaimed while he continues to rub Elsa's tummy, Anna can't help but giggle as well seeing how adorable her sister is

"I think that's enough for now Olaf, maybe after eating you could play with her, okay?"

"Nah! I don't know about you guys, but I should be heading over town right now" he said as he gently place the cat on Anna's lap before heading to the doors

"Wait? You're not going to stay?"

"Umm…You do know I don't have a stomach right? Or any organ for that matter" the summer-loving snowman said with a smile

Anna could have mentally slapped herself for forgetting about that "of course, right, sorry! But why do you need to go to town anyway?" she asked curious on what the magical creature is up too

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe I'll help the kids with the play"

Again, Anna should be banging her head on the table, completely forgetting about the play and didn't hear the snowman left with a quick "so see ya!"

Just then, one of the chefs began placing the food in front of her and asked "Your Highness, will Queen Elsa be joining you today? Or sir Kristoff?"

"Well, Elsa's sick today and I doubt she would be joining me but I think Kristoff will be down here in a few minutes" she said before she began eating her meal Anna style causing a disapproving look from the cat that was just seating beside her.

The chef bowed before redirecting his attention to the mature looking cat he didn't notice before "well, what have we here? Awe, what would you like to eat little fella?" he asked completely infatuated by the kitten and began rubbing his thumb under her chin causing a glare to form from the queen.

Apparently, the chef didn't seem to know that this was the same cat he heard from one of the servants that needed to be remove from the Ice master's face at a long amount of time. Anna failed to see what was happening and before she can warn him, Elsa bit.

"Holy shi-Chef! Get her off! Get her off!" the man said as he desperately tried to take back his finger and that caused all the servants that were present to help him but proved to be futile.

Anna sighed then turned towards to a servant that was close by "Tell the physician he'll be having another patient in a few minutes" and the servant nodded then left while the princess look pityingly at the sight.

Unfortunately, the man thought that if he remained calm Elsa would eventually let it go, apparently not. Anna doesn't a choice, not having the heart to stand their doing nothing so she walked up to the man who was doing his best to avoid from crying in front of his princess and began counting in his head, still Elsa wouldn't budge.

The fearless princess leaned down and whispered something in angry kitty's ear and what seemed to be a miracle in the chef's eyes, she finally let it go and immediately blew his hand and left the room.

All of the servants disperse as well, and after a good few minutes, the royals burst in laughter

"HAHAHA! di-did HAHAHA! You-se-see HAHAHAHA! the-look-on-his-face! HAHAHAHA!"

"He-he thought HAHAHA! that- if he- remain HAHAHA! calm-I would HAHAHA let-go! HAHAHA!"

That caused the both of them to double over from laughter again. Sadly, the happy moment was cut short when a clearing of throat interrupted their mirth.

They turned towards the person at the doorway and realized it was the royal physician "I'm sorry to interrupt Your Highness but the ice master is calling for you" he said with a bored expression and seems to be the only one who didn't seem to react at the fact that cat was laughing with the princess.

"Wait, you didn't faint when you saw her laugh? Why?" Anna asked, confused along with her sister

"Well that isn't much a surprise to me at all Your Highness, I've seen your sister do her magic, having to live in the same castle with a talking snowman, it's only a matter of time before something else happens" said the physician

"Oh" was the two could say, completely speechless

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, this will be our secret and besides, it's been a while before I've seen Alec look so afraid like that" he chuckled at the last part

"Now run along now you two troublemakers, I'm sure your friend is probably scared to death right now"

At that comment the two couldn't help but giggle at how true it must be "don't worry, he has dealt worse than that, I'm sure" then the man left with Anna and Elsa following him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Olaf.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" the snowman said as soon as he arrived at the building where all of the children are rehearsing for the play and preparing the props.

The kids turned their attention on Olaf and stopped doing what they are doing for the moment and each kid raced off to greet their friend with a warm hug

"Olaf! You're here!" came the squeals of the children

"Now, now, there are plenty of warm hugs for everyone!" Olaf said laughing

"Kids, try not to hurt Olaf too much" said a voice

The kids and Olaf turned their heads to the direction of the voice and realized it was the director. All of the kids gave a short whine then gave one last affectionate hug to their friend before they went back to work.

Once they're gone, the person turned towards the snowman and said "Sorry about that, you sure have a way with kids, don't ya?" with a smile.

"That's okay; by the way, we haven't met so I'm Olaf-

"and you like warm hugs?" the person finished

"How did you know?" Olaf asked with a goofy smile

"Lucky guess" the director said "by the way, people call me The Lone Kid but you could call me Kid for short"

"Okay 'Kid', but why would people call you The Lone Kid? Is it because you're always alone?" he asked

"No, not like that Olaf, it's a funny story actually but maybe I can tell you some other time, okay?" Kid said

"Okay, so what can I help with?" the summer-loving snowman instantly changed the subject, and scanning through the room to see what he can help with

"I thought you might say that, so I just thought that maybe you can watch the rehearsal" Kid said

"Really?" Olaf asked with his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas eve

"Of course, you can seat over-" Kid wasn't able to finish when a man in his late fifties interrupted their conversation

"Lone kid, I was looking everywhere for you?! we are now start- who is that?" the man asked rudely

"This is Olaf, Olaf this guy over here is Alvar, he's the school's teacher" Kid explained while giving Alvar a glare

"Well, no matter, we are beginning in five minutes so I expect that my script has been in order?" he asked

"Yeah, Yeah, but I'm telling you, it's not going catch people's attention"

"We'll see about that, maybe meatloaf over there can be the judge of that" he gestured over Olaf who found a seat to his liking

"I don't think so and his name is Olaf not Meatloaf" Kid replied back while glaring daggers at the guy

"Whatever, he better not be in my way" then he left

"Jerk" Kid muttered while sticking out a tongue behind his back before seating beside the snowman

"I don't think Alvar likes me" Olaf pouted

"Don't worry Olaf, I'm sure he doesn't mean it he's just a moron, trust me" Kid tried to cheer him up and succeeded

"Okay, so what is this play all about?" he asked

"Well, it is technically all about the Queen and Princess and actually, all about you guys I supposed"

"Really? That's amazing! but how come you and the mean guy got mad at each other?" he asked with innocent eyes

"Apparently, mister grumpy pants over there" Kid said as they both looked at Alvar as he ordered the children to get ready "change the script, said that this needs to focus on the coronation where, according to him, "the Great Thaw started", most of the children didn't like his idea and tried to get him to change his mind and I too protested but he's too stubborn"

"That's awful" he said as he looked over the children who were making faces behind their teacher's back

"Don't worry, when we see how it goes, I can change it" Kid said

"Oh okay then, so what's the name of the play?"

"Well, Alvar said that it's supposed to be "The Snow Queen of Arendelle" but I would much prefer it as "Frozen" what do you think Olaf?"

"I say, Frozen really fits it, considering the winter theme, so I love it!" the snowman agreed cheerfully

"Thanks" Kid said and the both of them quieted down when the rehearsal is starting;

_"Winter's gone and Spring is springing_  
_Shines the sun with warmth of old_  
_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!_  
_We're done with being cold"_

(Some of the kids kept singing "Ding-dong! Ding-dong!")

_"Flowers a-bloom with odors pleasant,_  
_All of Arendelle is glad!_  
_Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents!_  
_Spring's good and Winter's bad"_

"but I like the winter, and summer" Olaf said/whispered

"I know, maybe later we can change it, okay?" Kid said/whispered

_"Winter's gone and Spring is springing,_  
_Shines the sun with warmth of old._  
_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!_  
_We're done with being cold."_

(as parts individually finish, the round eventually ends with the last line being sung in unison)

"Brrrrrrr!"

"Good! And exeunt group. Narrators come down stage, with confidence!" Alvar said

Kid 1:  
_"We celebrate spring,_  
_We know once it's here,_  
_The ancient troll prophecy_  
_Won't come to pass this year."_  
_"Phew"_

Kid 2:  
_"What is this prophecy?_  
_What did it say?_  
_Well, that is the subject_  
_Of our little play!"_

"Where are my trolls? I need my trolls!" Alvar screamed

Kid Trolls:

(Spoken while trying to hold in laughter)

_"Your future is bleak_  
_Your kingdom will splinter_  
_Your land shall be c..."_

(The kids finally lose it and crack up.)

"STOP! Stop these shenanigans!

This is not some silly comedy, Nils Nor berg, this is the Trolls' Prophecy.

This could be our fate. Give me your gum.

Take it from "your future is bleak."

Kid Trolls:

(More Serious)

_"Your future is bleak_  
_Your kingdom will splinter_  
_Your land shall be cursed_  
_With unending winter"_

"That's kind of scary" Olaf whispered to which Kid nodded

"Good. Moving on" Alvar said

Kid 3:  
_"With blasts of cold will come dark art…"_

Kid 4:  
_"and a ruler_  
_with a frozen heart!"_

Kid 5:  
_"Then all will perish in snow and ice!"_

Kids 3, 4 &amp; 5:  
_"Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!"_

"What's a sword sacrifice?" Olaf asked

"Beats me" Kid answered back

"Quiet!" Alvar shouted at the two

Kid 6:  
_"But frozen starvation is not today's fate!_  
_Plus we have an EXTRA special cause to celebrate!_  
_The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect..."_

"That will do" Alvar cut-off the kid

Kid 6:  
_"…Role model this land has ever seen!_  
_Princess Elsa! I really love her!_  
_Becomes our QUEEN!"_

The curtained appeared then covered the whole stage while all of the children bowed. The teacher made his way over the two occupants in the chair and said in a smug tone "Well?"

Kid walked over to the teacher and asked "You're kidding me, right?" but got a blank look from him.

Kid sighed then said "It's not going to work, Alvar. I can't say this will get the people's attention so I'm going to change it" as soon as the words escaped Kid's lips, the children burst into loud "Hoorays!"

The teacher looked dumb founded with what just happened and with a glare, he left. The kids cheered louder at his exit then made a circle around Olaf and the director.

"Olaf, will you be able to help with the play?" asked a kid

Before Olaf could answer, Kid beat him to it "no he's not" causing a bunch of gasps from the children

"because he will be IN it" and that erupted a lot of "Yays"

"Now come on you guys, I need all of you to participate in order for us to make this the best play in all of Arendelle" and with that all of them went to work while Kid told Olaf what is his role going to be.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle,

The two arrived in the room where Kristoff is and both felt pity at the sight before them; Kristoff is all huddled in the corner of the room, holding a doll that kind of resembled Anna all the while sucking at his thumb like a child scared to death.

Anna really felt bad at leaving him then quietly whispered to her sister "umm…Elsa? Maybe you should wait outside, I don't think his poor heart can take it anymore" with a sad smile

Understanding, Elsa said "just tell him, I'm sorry, ok?" before leaving the room. Anna watched her go and contemplating if it's a good idea to leave Elsa alone for a while but decided she can handle herself for now.

The princess of Arendelle then approached her boyfriend gently as possible so that he won't be startled "Hey there, tough guy" she said with a smile and thankfully, he smiled back.

"I think I should stay away from your sister for a while, at least until she turns back because I'm not sure my face can handle anymore scratches" he manage to joke shakily while gesturing to his bandaged face as Anna helped him get up and on to the chair.

"Yeah but she said she's sorry you know? and to tell you the truth, it was my kind of my fault too" Anna replied sheepishly while twirling her braid

In that moment, Kristoff grabbed Anna by the waist, pulling her closer to him "I should have known it was you" he teased

"Hey, in my defense, she overreacted" Anna said as she lightly punched his arm causing the Ice harvester to chuckle

"Whatever you say, feisty pants" he said as he kissed her on the lips, to which Anna melted instantly. After a good first few minutes there was a clearing of throat and the two immediately pulled away blushing deeply, having forgotten about the royal physician in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ship that was heading towards Arendelle,

Prince Albert was on his ship looking out for the fair kingdom he sought to complete his mission, one of the crew members approached him and said "Sir, we are nearing Arendelle waters and only a few hours away until we arrive in dry land"

Albert nodded in approval as he kept looking forward but the crew member didn't left until he asked what's on his mind lately "Sir, if I may ask, how will you ever get pass the guards once we arrive? I am not so sure that they will let you in immediately after the things you said to their princess"

The evil prince just chuckled at his question "Well of course I am not going to arrive at their doorstep like when I first came here, at least not looking like this" he said but got a confused look from the sailor.

He sighed then said "what I mean to say Sailor is that I won't have to dress up as a prince to get in there" and got a nod in response "Oh, like a disguise sir?"

"Precisely!" he said enthusiastically

"Then what are you going to wear, Your Highness?"

"Glad of you to ask that, my friend" he said as he disappeared in his quarters.

After a couple minutes later he emerged back wearing a long purple dress with long sleeves with a light blue bodice complete with padding along with a slit at the right side of the leg, a matching cloak to hide his excess muscular frame, a blonde haired wig and similar earrings, purple high heels and a small pendant to go, he also wore mascara and manage to put on a lipstick.

**(P.S. Almost died writing this part XD)**

All of the crew members that were aboard made a long whistle "Wow!" was all they said.

"How do I look?" he asked also managing to change his voice to match his feminine garb.

The sailors sweat dropped at how ridiculous their prince look but one can see that he do look like a woman and maybe even passed at being one.

The sailor he had been talking to earlier instantly realized what will his plan be "Oh! I get it now, you are going to try and distract the guards at the castle and grab the queen without anyone looking" he said while shaking his head in understanding.

"Um… sure, let's go with that" he said, now speaking at a normal voice, his original plan was going to be different to say the least; he was actually thinking that with this disguise, he would get all the men of Arendelle to capture Elsa instead but the sailor's plan might be better than the former. After all, if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself.

Now he turned to all of the men in the vessel "Well what are you waiting for men? Get back to work!" he yelled which was by the way, hilarious considering his outfit, causing all of them to disperse and get back to their posts.

_"It won't be long now, Snow Qu-err-Cat" _he thought as he did a maniacal laugh complete with evil sound effects in the background,

"HAHAHAHAHAH-Ack!" he stopped in mid-laugh as he manage to accidentally swallowed a fly,

He choke for nearly a few seconds before managing to spit it out

"Man, that killed the moment" he said as he wipe the excess saliva out of his lip.

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa was patiently pacing to and fro in front of the door where Anna and Kristoff are at.

Although Elsa knew her sister is in same hands she can't help but feel a little anxious, sure she trust Kristoff immensely and have to thank him for saving her sister and kind of owe him, a lot by now actually, but she can't help but let her big sister instincts kicking in, of course she trust that Anna won't go THAT far in her and Kristoff's relationship, it's just that she's afraid that her little sister is growing up so fast that she's going to one day leave her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door knob jingled and soon enough, Anna walks out of the room with Kristoff, fully fixed up, behind her.

As he stepped out of the room only to be greeted by Elsa herself he involuntarily flinched at her arrival but completely masked it by his nervousness, not wanting to offend the queen, no matter how many times she sent him to the doctor.

"Your Majesty, before you blame yourself, I would like you to know that it wasn't your fault, Anna already explained it to me" he said with a warm smile

Elsa smiled too and said "Well, there goes a perfectly planned apology speech out the window; I still see that I need to apologize for my behavior, for that I am deeply sorry, and Kristoff, please, you can call me Elsa if you want"

"If you say so, Elsa, and don't worry, I can totally handle myself" the Ice master said trying out the name

"Sure, that's why you keep giving our doctor a visit" Anna said sarcastically causing them to break into laughter. They jumped when they heard the grandfather clock ticked and Anna immediately gasp realizing what time is it, "Elsa! The play will be starting soon, we need to hurry before we're late!" she said and without giving her sister and boyfriend time to say anything she began pulling them both out the doors and towards the village.

Down below at the stables is where Tom who was sitting at a handcrafted catapult aiming at the window where he last saw his 'beloved' and told his friend who was grunting as he was trying to attach the string that was connected to where the love-sick cat is sitting and onto a hook/lever nearby.

_"What is your plan again?" _he asked as he succeeded clasping it

_"My genius plan, my friend is to launch myself heroically towards the window where my damsel in distress is, land safely near the window sill, use my knife to get inside, then carry her off to the sunset where we will get married and live happily ever after"_ Tom said as he let out a dreamy sigh while clasping his knife that was attached to a rope around his waist that would serve as a hanging place for his weapon

_"Yeah, good plan, have you been reading those fairy tale books again?" _Angelo asked as he readied his arm to hold on to the lever that, if moved, will launch his friend into said window.

_"What's your point?"_ Tom said seeing nothing wrong with that thought and his friend just sighed

_"What if you get caught? or that you missed by a couple of inches and you manage to hit the wall and not the window?"_ he asked

_"Stop being so pessimistic my friend, as long as you don't miss, I'll be fine, now wait for my signal"_ Tom said as he did a multiple of stretches preparing that if his friend should ever miss, which he completely doubt that, then his body will be ready for the pain that awaits him.

_"Okay, on the count of three, you pull the lever, okay"_ he asked and got a nod in response

_"1…"_

Angelo cracked his knuckles…or paws getting ready, when he saw that the girl he kept seeing with his friend's lover in her arms walked towards the village, he gaped when his friend thought where the beautiful cat is being held 'captive' is going that way, he needs to tell his friend, right now.

_"…2…"_

_"Umm…Tom, I think I know where your lover is so if you want to know then you should step out of the-"_ Angelo didn't get to finish when his friend screamed the last number, also seeing that the lever was just beside him pulled it himself

_"…3!"_ just like that, he went flying.

Unfortunately for him, he manages to move a few meters from his target and immediately hit the wall square in the face.

The friend of the love-struck cat just sighed in despair, pondering how he will get his friend off from the wall as the horses at the stables laughed at him.

Tom, already fed up with being laughed at said _"Laugh all you want, you donkeys, but you're just jealous that I manage to find true love!" _while still gripping the wall.

_"Who, the wall?"_ one of the royal horses said causing all of the creatures in the stable to laugh again.

Sven, who pitied the cat, called over to one of the stable workers by making grunting noises and nudges his antlers towards the direction of the cat.

"Huh?" one of them asked then followed towards the direction where Sven is pointing at and soon enough he saw the poor animal stuck in the wall.

"You want me to help it?" he asked and received a nod in response, so having used to strange happenings in this castle, left without further questions to go find a ladder.

Once the human was gone, Angelo walked over to the reindeer and said _"thanks for helping my friend over there"_ with a smile, Sven said _"No problem, He's a bit crazy but I understand that he's only doing this out of love"_ Angelo gave him a smile and said _"you have no idea"_ before leaving and waited for his best friend to join him on the ground.

* * *

**Hey dudes and dudetes! Thanks for reading this here chapter, promise I'll update soon but for now, I'm going on vacation and hopefully this will pacify you for the moment, I'm just going to rest my imagination brain for a while longer (as my mom would put it XD) and by the time I'm back or finished my vacation, my brain gears will be working again it's j****ust that, my mom wanted me to have a day-off! so I'll miss you all for a few days and hope you guys will forgive me! and ****No, I'm not suffering from the flu we writers all get that is Writer's Block, I still have chapter 14 resting in my account FYI, XD **

**THAT flu won't take me down that easily! XD so before I leave i think THANKS are in order:**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen:**** thanks for taking your time to leave a review, I very much appreciate it XD glad I can make you laugh, and I hope you liked this chapter since I put more of Olaf in here.**

**Alyssafrostbreath:**** Thanks for the compliment! glad that you liked it, don't worry I won't stay away for too long, It's impossible if you ask me XD**

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale:**** Right, sorry about that, I should have known you're a girl, I mean seriously, your pen name is PRINCESS! I'm sorry for being stupid, also thanks for appreciating the song! (credits to the song writers of Frozen) and I assure you I won't die knowing I haven't finish this fic yet! It will be the last thing I do XD**

**Alese222:****I totally agree with you on that one, that dream was indeed crazy thanks for the review! XD**

**Guest: ****wow! thanks for the compliment and sorry if i caused that, but friendly advice, you shouldn't drink while reading funny stories, major bad effect ****XD ****also thanks for loving the song!(credits to song writers of Frozen)**

**RedKnight13:**** Thanks for the compliment dude, but seriously it can be a little... over board/extreme but appreciate it nonetheless XD and I did sang that when I arrive at home so I appreciate the love, credits to the Frozen song writers!**

**game on 24:**** Thanks for saying that and don't worry, You'll live XD and thanks for saying Hard Core, totally appreciate it!**

**Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR:**** Oh Wow! glad that you liked it, I'm a fan of your fics! Totally love it! I'm so honored that you would even find the time to comment, so again Thank You! and glad that it made your night XD**

**So I guess that's everyone, glad to know no one has given up on me XD so I really hate to give you guys the long wait but it's a must :( so again, don't forget to look out for the next chapter! XD**

**-The Lone Kid**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! sorry for the long wait boys and girls, so excited to update that I quickly rush to the computer with out even changing my clothes from the trip XD**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews while I was out. Glad that you still supported this fic and after I finished this or in the last chapter I'll ****maybe ****make a chapter about Tom before Olaf found him XD if you guys want it of course.**

_**Also thanks to the people who reviewed:**_

****Princess Hephzi of Arendale:********Right, thanks for that confirmation XD and thanks for saying that, really made me feel better XD also hope you like this part, this chapter is what am i waiting for so again HOPE you'll like it XD****

****ScarletX:********Thanks for reminding me of that and I realized that I could have updated this chapter last May 30 in honor of Idina Menzel :( oh well, can't change the past now XD so thanks for reminding me****

**TomCatFan98:**** thanks for taking your time to leave a review, I very much appreciate it XD glad I can make you laugh, the part you mentioned about the swearing, yeah it happened to me in real life when I was about to say it but realized that their are a bunch of kids looking at me so I covered it up by saying chef instead so really glad you like it XD**

**Prince Jake 32:**** Thanks for the compliment! glad that you liked it, don't worry I purposely hid my gender so I can be mysterious and stuff and you're free to call me dude, I mean seriously, this is a free world after all! XD**

**SuperNova co:**** Thanks for that, try not to laugh too hard or maybe your family might sue me for your death XD so again Thank You and hope I won't disappoint you in this chapter**

**Alese222:**** HAHAHA! yeah, I get it that Kristoff's traumatized by now but don't worry, I'm won't make him suffer...much XD and are you kidding? Tom will not rest until he find his true love because love can overcome any obstacle, especially if that obstacle is the wall XD "Love will never Fade Away!"****  
**

**Guest: ****wow! thanks for the compliment and sorry if i caused that, but friendly advice, you shouldn't drink while reading funny stories, major bad effect ****XD ****also thanks for loving the song!(credits to song writers of Frozen)**

**RedKnight13:**** Thanks for the compliment dude, but I wouldn't call this a masterpiece if I were you but whatever floats your boat, I guess XD **

**game on 24:**** Thanks and I swear, I'm not trying to kill you or anything, but I can't exactly lessen this humor going on here and this fic wouldn't be labeled as humor if it isn't funny, won't it? still thanks for the complement XD**

**Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR:**** Alright, glad it made you smile and if i DO have time maybe I'll check your story out but I would much prefer your Frozen Bloopers and Random Outtakes cause it really made me laugh XD**

**Anyways, as ScarletX said that last May 30 it was Idina Menzel's b-day and i really regretted that I didn't update on that day, Oh Man! this would go perfectly on that day, curious? Then read to find out what am I talking about XD**

**Disclaimer: As always (I'm beginning to think I'm like a broken tape recorder XD) I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR OTHER THINGS RELATED TO FROZEN AND DISNEY**

**so Please, Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Back with Anna, along with a breathless mountain man, was running around the village looking for the theater place where the play is being held.

Occasionally, some of the villagers would stop what they're doing to greet their beloved princess and take time to look at the little fur ball in their princess's arms and some even manage to tickle Elsa's tummy and escape unscathed, maybe because Elsa has the right sense of mind that these is just the effect of this form and just tried to ignore the loud "Awe!" when Anna would pass by them.

One of the village girls that approached them even asked Anna for the name of the 'kitten' and she absentmindedly said "it's Elsa'" and it took the entire being of said person not to slap herself in front of the crowd of kids

"Elsa? As in, Queen Elsa?" the little girl asked

"Umm…" Anna stuttered trying to think of an excuse "Yeah, because…she's cute like this cat, right? And also has adorable blue eyes like her!" she said and mentally sighed in relief when the girl bought her excuse

"Well it was a very nice pleasure to meet you, Elsa" the girl said as she gently rubbed Elsa's chin causing a delighted expression to appear.

Anna smiled at that but then she remembered why they came here in the first place "sorry little one but I'm kind of in a hurry but maybe someday I'll let you play with her a little longer, okay?" and got a nod in response then the little girl bid them good bye and happily meet back with her friends, excited to tell them that she talked with the princess.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Albert,

"Sir, we have arrived at the docks" one of the sailors said

"Excellent, if anyone asks, I am Princess Anika of the Northern Isles and wanted to station a meeting with the Queen about opening trade between our two kingdoms" the prince said adjusting his voice back to his feminine version as he adjusted his…royal mountains and added a small portion of perfume to seal the deal with his look.

"Of course, Your Highness" the crew member said still doubting if this plan will work

As if reading his mind, he said "Come now my friend, don't worry about this, I am perfectly sure that this plan of mine is fool proof" when he saw the distress look on the sailor's face

Once they docked the vessel along with some other ships and the plank has been lowered, Albert took only a few steps forward before he hit face first on the ground, obviously not used to high heels for walking.

One of the Arendellian dock workers regarded "her" oddly until the same sailor the prince has been talking to earlier helped "the lady" back to her feet while muttering "I meant to do that" and as much dignity she can muster, made her way to the castle.

All of the crew members aboard are controlling the urge to keep themselves from face palming in front of the crowd, all of them thinking the same thing _"We're dead"_ and dreading the worst.

* * *

Back to the Royal Sisters,

They arrived just in time at the theatre and manage to get a seat at the perfect spot.

"This is so exciting!" said an energetic Princess as she bounced up and down in her seat

"Hey, calm down feisty pants or you'll break your chair before the show even begins" Kristoff said with a grin, finding his girlfriend's energy amusing.

Anna glared at her boyfriend in response and decided to calm down a little and placed her sister on her lap so she could get a good view at the stage.

"Hey Anna?" the mountain man asked

"Yes?"

"I have to go"

"What?"

"I have to go because since you actually dragged me over here, I didn't get the time to do it"

"Ok fine but be back okay?"

"Great, thanks" then he left, since it was dark inside he manage to trip every few steps before he reached the restroom.

Anna just sighed as she waited for him to return while absentmindedly scratching the cat's belly, although Elsa welcomed the sensation she can't help but sense that something's bothering her sister.

So using her paw, she halted the wrist from its movement causing the young princess to look at her with a confused expression "what?" seeing her sister giving her a look

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked/whispered when she saw a group of women passing by

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" Anna replied but her sister just gave her a disbelieving look so she sighed and said "well, I'm just being paranoid that's all, since maybe any minute now there's always trouble waiting to happen and you know what they say, "it's the calm before the storm" so yeah" she finished lamely

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement and indeed, there was a few times that Elsa did seem paranoid as well but manage to overcame this with the knowledge of her sister here to help here so it's about time she returns the favor.

"Hey, as long as I'm here with you, we can get through anything now so try not worry so much about it, okay? And stop being so pessimistic, that's my job your stealing" she manage to joke and earned a giggle in the process

"I guess you're starting to rub off on me, aren't you?" Anna said with a smile then she noticed that an old lady was staring at her oddly like she was talking to the cat so she scooted a little distance away from her and Anna can't help but blush and this caused a slight giggle from the feline.

Kristoff returned with a bag of popcorn in his hand and noticed his girlfriend blushing "What did I miss?" his question directed more so to Elsa than Anna but just got a quick "nothing" so he shrug deciding not to push it.

The lights suddenly turned on in the dim room and it focused more in the center of the stage and out came a person and he/she cleared his/her throat then said:

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the first and ever Frozen Play hosted by yours truly, directed and written by Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee and Shane Morris, produced by John Lasseter (executive producer) and Peter Del Vecho, edited by Jeff Draheim, music by Christophe Beck and the husband and wife songwriting team, Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson Lopez!"

There was a loud applauds by the crowd but was silenced by The Host and continued "…and before we begin, I will repeat that I do not own any characters here and all rights go to Disney…"

"What's the host talking about?" Kristoff asked/ whispered to Anna

"I don't know either" and both quickly silenced by a quiet "Hush!" by the cat

"…so please, enjoy the show!" then the host disappeared when the curtains opened and a choir began to sing _"__Vuelie"_:

_"Na na na heyana_  
_ Hahiyaha naha_  
_ Naheya heya na yanuwa_  
_ Hanahe yunuwana_  
_ Na na na heyana_  
_ Hahiyaha naha_  
_ Naheya heya na yanuwa_  
_ Hanahe yunuwana_  
_ Na na na heyana_  
_ Hahiyaha naha_  
_ Naheya heya na yanuwa_  
_ Hanahe yunuwana_  
_ Na na na heyana"_  
_ "Hahiyaha naha_  
_ Naheya heya na yanuwa_  
_ Hanahe yunuwana (ha ha ya)_  
_ Nuwa nu_  
_ Nuwa heya nu_  
_ Nuwa nu_  
_ Nuwa heya nu_  
_ Nuwa nu_  
_ Nuwa nu_  
_ Na na na heyana_  
_ Hahiyaha naha_  
_ Naheya heya na yanuwa_  
_ Hanahe yunuwana"_

While there are snowflakes falling in the center of the stage and all of the audience are amazed  
then the scene change when instantly all the boys wearing ice harvester's clothing appeared, all of them wielding a saw and they began to sing a song Kristoff is too familiar with:

_"Born of cold and winter air_  
_ and mountain rain combining"_

_"This icy force both foul and fair_  
_ has a frozen heart worth mining."_

_"So cut through the heart, cold and clear._  
_ Strike for love and strike for fear."_

_"See the beauty, sharp and sheer_  
_ Split the ice apart_  
_ And break the frozen heart"_

_Hup! Ho!_  
_ Watch your step!_  
_ Let it go!_

_Hup! Ho!_  
_ Watch your step!_  
_ Let it go!_

_Kid 1: _  
_ Beautiful!_

_Kid 2: _  
_ Powerful!_

_Kid 3: _  
_ Dangerous!_

_Kid 1: _  
_ Cold!_

_"Ice has a magic, _  
_ can't be controlled."_

_"Stronger than one,_

_ Stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Ho!"_

_"Born of cold and winter air_  
_ and mountain rain combining"_

_"This icy force both foul and fair_  
_ has a frozen heart worth mining."_

_"Cut through the heart, cold and clear._  
_ Strike for love and strike for fear"_

_"There's beauty and there's danger here_  
_ Split the ice apart_  
_ Beware the frozen heart..."_

Anna gently patted Elsa's head affectionately when she noticed she tensed a little "Hey, don't worry about it okay?" she whispered

Elsa nodded, thinking she's stupid to believe that this song is talking about her and her powers, right?

The scene changed and the scenery looks like one of the bedrooms in the castle, and not just any bedroom, hers and Anna's bedroom.

There in the bed, lies a girl that resembles Elsa and after a few minutes, a girl that looks like Anna began whispering "Elsa, psst, Elsa … wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she said as she sat on top of the Elsa look alike and that got the girl to wake up "Anna…go back to sleep" she said tiredly

"Wow Elsa, she really portrayed your personality right" Anna admired

"But I just can't! The Sky's awake, so I'm awake so we have to play!" the actress of Anna said dramatically putting her hands in her forehead in distress

"And she did a fine job on you too, dear sister" Elsa teased causing the girl to pout

"go back to sleep" said the younger Elsa as she playfully pushed her sister off her

The girl was thrown off in the side of the bed but she is determined so she got back up and opened one of her sister's eye and said the meaningful words the two royal sisters shared over the past few years "Do you wanna build a Snowman?" and that caused the elder to fully open her eyes with a smile on her face.

Elsa's breath hitched as the scenery change into the ballroom of the castle while the little Anna was dragging the older girl yelling "Come on…Come on… Come on!" impatiently.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" _Anna_ said and the older obliged and formed a ball of magic and threw it in the air causing a bunch of flurries to fall and a little Anna squealing in happiness "This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" _Elsa_ said and stomps on the ground and the floor changes its color from lighting effects

Elsa slightly panicked after the two actresses finished building a snowman, skating and sliding at a makeshift slide with little Anna calling it "Tickle Bump!" and landed into a pile of snow, she then called out to her sister "Catch me!" as she began hopping on a little snow hill as her sister said "Hang on!"

Then the little girl began hopping up to an even larger snow hill, not paying attention to the plea of her sister "Wait, slow down!" until she slipped and scared that she can't catch her sister in time she yelled out "Anna!" once she raised her hand but accidentally hit her in the head instead, causing the audience to gasp at the sudden turn of events and the real Elsa can't take it anymore, so she hopped down on Anna's lap and made her way to the exit.

Anna noticed her sister leaving, thought something was wrong, so she tried to stand up but one of the audience said "Hey, down in front!" oblivious that he was talking to the princess, fully engrossed at the play.

Anna didn't mind him though, only focused on the cat that left, so she managed to escape the seat and made her way to the door leading the exit.

She finally caught up to her sister who was perched on top of the railing, looking over the fjord. She also noticed that her sister was crying so she gave her a few minutes to calm down, knowing how Elsa hates it when people see her cry, especially if that someone is her sister.

Luckily it was only a few seconds before finally she calmed down and without even looking behind her she said "Sorry about that, Anna" causing the said princess to jump, not realizing that her sister heard her so she answered back "it's okay, but if it makes you feel any better, you can tell me what made you act like that?" she asked hopefully

Elsa laughed dryly when she understand that her sister is right so with enough courage she patted the empty space beside, inviting Anna to sit next to her "You might want to sit down for this, it's actually a long story" to which Anna obeyed quietly _"No more secrets"_ Elsa thought as she took a deep breath

"Earlier in the play, it got me thinking that coincidentally, most of the events did happen long ago" she started with Anna listen attentively, silently urging her to go on "I know you don't remember much of it but we never did play outside in the snow, it's always in the ball room, actually"

Now it was Anna who spoke this time "In the Ballroom? How can that be when there's no sno-" but Elsa cut her off "snow, I know but we did play there, almost every night actually and you already knew that I have powers, before the coronation even happened"

Seeing the confused look of her sister she continued "what you saw in the Play, when the actress portraying me hit _you_, she-I mean, I accidentally froze you're head…and I swear it's an accident Anna, I didn't mean to hit you, it was an accident!" she added immediately unaware she began to tear up again causing Anna to hug her sister and whispered soothing words.

Once she calmed down again, Anna asked "but why can't I remember? Your powers, the accident, all of it?"

Elsa sighed but knew it would come out sooner or later "when…I froze your head, I called out to Mama and Papa, we were thankful he knew where we can find someone to heal you, and that would be the Trolls"

Anna didn't speak for a moment, trying to process this new piece of information _"So that's what Kristoff meant when he said he saw them do it before"_ she thought

"So…they healed me?"

Elsa bit her lip, then said "Yes, unfortunately the only way to save you is to removed all traces of my magic, changing all of your memories playing with my powers to make it seem we played outside every winter"

There was a heavy silence until Anna broke it "Well, that explains why I dreamt I was kissed by a troll" she joked trying to lighten the mood

Sighing, Anna said "Why didn't you told me? Why didn't Mama and Papa told me?"

"I was afraid of hurting you again so we decided in order to keep you and the kingdom safe, I need to stay in my room until I learn how to control it"

"and look where that got us!" Anna yelled not noticing that her sister winced at the loud tone, but she didn't care for the moment.

All these years spent wondering why her best friend/sister shut her out and completely ignored by their parents, she thought she was the one suffering all this years but it was her sister all along who felt like a prisoner in their own home, no, in her own room and every time she knocked on her door, it sends like a billion knives stabbed to Elsa's heart from the guilt she had after the accident.

Then it hit Anna like a punch from Marshmallow, if she didn't jumped from the snow piles and just listened to her sister to slow down, if she didn't woke her sister up in the dead of night to build a snowman and just slept and let her be then none of this wouldn't happened.

Her sister, Elsa wouldn't be feeling a large portion of fear during their childhood, all the years spent in your room thinking what you did your love one over and over again is enough to drive anyone to insanity, Anna was surprised how Elsa maintained her sanity all this long and she just realized this now?

"Anna?" the kitten asked as she saw her sister seem to battling emotions then it settled into one emotion; anger.

"Why didn't you told me sooner?! They should have given us a chance then maybe we could have avoided what happened at your coronation! Then you wouldn't be too scared to approach let alone talk to anybody!" she continued her rant with only a few words circling over her head _"It's my fault" "It's my fault" "It's my fault"_ the broken and scared look she saw her sister in the moment she told her she set off an eternal winter crushed her heart into a thousand pieces.

The young princess sunk down to the ground, breathing heavily then she wiped her tears she just noticed while she fumed and muttered a single thought on her mind "maybe it was better when I didn't exist"

_*SLAP*_

Anna recoiled back at the force and turned to see her sister, paws still posed on how the way she slapped Anna with a glare and said "How dare you say that!" also tearing up

The Princess of Arendelle who instantly got over from the shock and ignored the stinging pain in her cheek answered back "Well it's true anyway! If I didn't exist then maybe Arendelle can have the perfect girl they needed, I'm just the SPARE remember? so why would it matter if I didn't exist?!"

At that statement, cut Elsa's heart like a knife at her sister's remark "because you're my sister and I can't think of anyone who can make me laugh, comfort me when I'm sad and to be there for me, to be my best friend!"

She continued at an even calmer tone, not wanting to draw attention to the both of them

"and don't think it wouldn't matter if you don't exist, you're the most important person that matters to me from the moment I held you and I can't imagine a world without you so don't _ever_ think so little of yourself just because others think you're a 'spare' you're my heir and if they got a problem with it, then so be it"

As soon as Elsa finished, Anna calmed down a bit and after a good few minutes

she timidly asked "is it true?" while looking at her eyes, not believing what she heard

Elsa answered almost immediately "more than life itself"

and without waiting for a response she hugged her sister, savoring the warmth her sister can bring to her cold body.

Anna hugged back as she cried too, savoring the moment she have with her sister once they pulled away, Elsa said to reassure herself and Anna "what's done is done Anna, we all make mistakes, but that doesn't mean we can't learn from them" then she remember her trip to the North Mountain as she builds her ice castle.

"The past is in the past, sometimes we just need to let it go and move on and that we will do better next time"

Anna nodded in agreement as she said "I'll try, and promise me you will too" and got a nod in response both instantly said "I love you" as they hugged again, both not wanting to let go of each other for fear that one of them will disappear at any moment.

Once they did, Anna wiped away her tears and so did Elsa and reluctantly, Anna stood up and said "come on, we better get back and I think maybe my song is coming up" as she smiled but it was gone when she noticed Elsa tensed.

She knelt down on the snowy ground and said "hey, if you feel uncomfortable we could wait out here and talk" she offered but got a shook 'no' from the cat as she said "no, I think I can handle it besides, I've got my sister with me" the last sentence she said it with a smile to which Anna smiled back as she scooped Elsa into her arms and went back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile near the Castle Gates,

Two palace guards posted near the gates are playing rock,paper,scissors until they noticed a lady approaching them, they quickly halted their game and asked her "Excuse, madame but may I help you?" said Guard 1

The woman, who was carrying a fan that covered her face, said "Good afternoon, gentlemen" she started, her voice caused the first guard to be in a hypnotic trance then she continued "I am Princess Anika of the Northern Isles and I request an audience with the Queen"

The guard that was gawking stupidly at the woman said in an almost flirty tone said "I'm sorry Princess but according to Princess Anna, the Queen is very sick at the moment but maybe I could…entertain you for the moment" he said as he raised his eyebrows encouragingly

The second guard gave his friend a glare as he said "what my friend means is that if you request an audience with the Queen maybe you can speak to her sister, Your Highness. I believe she is somewhere in the village watching a play"

Albert processed this new found information, realizing that where ever the princess is, the cat will follow. He chuckled deeply as he formulated a new plan; unfortunately he was heard by the guards.

"Wait a minute, you're that Prince that offended the Princess!" said Guard 2

"Umm…Well, offended is such a strong word…" he didn't get to finish as the two guards called for backup as he and his friend were nearing towards him, about to arrest the crazy man impersonating a woman.

Panicked, he reached into his dress and took out two apples from his chest in substitute for…reasons unknown to man and threw it at them, knocking those two to the ground.

Once he saw the guards groaning in pain, he stick out his tongue immaturely at them as he yelled "Suckers!" not bothering to mask his voice now, drawing attention to himself as he passed people who was staring at him oddly, while the mothers shield their children's eyes from the offending sight the Prince of the Southern Isles is making.

He sprinted off running towards the direction of his ship, which seems to be difficult to him since he was still wearing high heels but did managed to make a good long distance away from the palace guards, who looked angrier than before.

Not only did they let the man who hurt their Princess's feelings escape but they also let the man make a fool out of them. No One messes with the Royal Guards of Arendelle and gets away with it

The Captain of the Royal Guards can't seem to mask his anger so he shouted/asked "where are the two guards stationed at the gates?!"

The rest of the remaining security pointed over to the guards that were trying to shy away from the fuming leader but to their dismay it got him even angrier.

They both gulped at the angry gaze from their leader and wishing the ground would swallow them up.

"Which one of you two let that hooligan get away?" his tone sent shivers down their spines

Not hearing an answer he said "may I remind you gentlemen that we have sworn an Oath to protect Arendelle's Royals at all costs and if one of them is hurt, mainly the princess, then we will be spending our lives as ice statues in the Castle Garden, do I make myself clear?"

This time, he called out to all of Arendelle's security and all of the guards except the two responded with a "Yes Sir!"

Still not hearing a response from the two men he said "Fine then, return your uniforms to me later while I'll talk to Kai about this" seeing the two didn't move, heads bowed in shame, he shouted "Now!" and that got them scurrying back to the castle.

The captain rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming along. He gestured to his fellow men to go back to their posts, to which they did after saluting to their superior.

_"Kai's going to have my head when he hears about this"_ he thought miserably at the lecture he's gonna get from the father-figure of the Queen and Princess.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, two cats saw the whole thing and Tom again formed a plan in his head.

_"Uh-oh, I know that look and I'm pretty sure it's not good"_ Angelo said as he saw a familiar glint in one of his friend's eye, since the other one has an ice wrapped around it from the impact on the wall last time.

_"You have guessed right my friend and this time-"_Tom said but he was cut-off from the other cat

_"No, No, No! THIS time, you're going to rest for now, I promised your sister when we left that I won't let anything happen to you. Are you really going to sacrifice your entire being, no matter how many lives you have, for a cat you just met?"_ Angelo asked

_"Are you really asking me that question, Angelo?"_ Tom replied giving him a smirk

_"I probably shouldn't but a cat can try, right?"_ the cat said already gaving up at convincing his friend to move on, hey if you can't beat them, then join them.

_"So what's the plan, captain crazy?"_

_"Glad, you finally see things my way, my friend"_

_"Actually you left me no choice, might as well embrace the fun that'll come with this scheme of yours"_

_"Whatever floats your boat, now, you said she and the human, what's her name? Anna? Yes! Anna are at the Play?"_

_"Yup, that's what you heard so far while you're unconscious"_

_"This is splendid, so here's what we're going to do"_ he said as he begin whispering his another attempt to woo his 'True Love' and Angelo hoped that Tom's sister wouldn't kill them for this.

* * *

**So their you have it! I'll try to update a little faster now that I have no more important distraction, I hope XD**

**So yeah, again glad you guys like this fic, and hopefully I didn't freak you out with how i made Albert like that but hope it's to you're liking and remember...Don't forget to look out for chapter 15 and hopefully i might get Tom to interact with Elsa again XD so tune in Next Time folks! Not promising that I'll get to update sooner but I'll try!**

**-The Lone Kid XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Sorry if I haven't Updated for a while, gone down with a cold. Funny, I guess a Cold does bother me, well it could have been worse if it was Writer's Block XD but my mom commissioned me in bed and told me I can't use the computer says "it emmits too much radiation and it will probably burn my eyes out". **

**How did I manage to Update Today? well, she didn't told me I can't use the Laptop though XD and it's always a good thing I kept a draft of Chapter 15 in my USB so it's pretty safe to say that it won't be good but I'm so bored in bed so this is the only thing I can do other than watch Frozen of course **

**Also, this chapter is in memory of my dog, who died yesterday, named Olaf so please don't make fun of his name ****XD and I hope you understand why it was a long wait, so thank you for understanding XD**

**Now, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Frozen**

* * *

Inside the play, the two royal sisters are back in their seats. Kristoff, who just realized that Anna left, said "Hey, where were you? You missed the part where I was in the valley"

Then he noticed a barely visible slap on his girlfriend's right cheek, worried, he asked "what happened? Did someone attack you? When I get my hands on-"he started but was cut-off by Anna who had a smile on her face interrupted him in his threat with a casual wave of her hand

"It's nothing Kristoff, just a simple misunderstanding"

"Well that 'simple misunderstanding' on your cheek tells me otherwise" the Ice harvester said with a disbelieving look

Anna just rolled her eyes playfully at her boyfriend's concern and said "Fine, then for your sake it doesn't hurt much"

"Fair enough"

The young princess then noticed her sister, eyeing her cheek and said "did I do that?"

"Yeah but like I said, it doesn't hurt much now" well it wasn't technically a lie since when Elsa slapped her she was too angry to feel the pain anyway.

"Oh…well sorry about that-"but Anna cut her off with a wave of her hand

"Its fine, now let's stop talking and watch the play" they both agreed and continued watching

The scene changed in one of the windows they see in the castle and a 5 year old Anna looked over the window to see snow falling and excitedly went over to the prop door of little Elsa's room

_Anna: Elsa?_

(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play"_

_"I never see you anymore  
come out the door"_

They saw her on the center of the stage, playing with two dolls that resembled her and her sister

_"It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies"_

_"And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-"_

As soon as she finished she lies down on her back as she tiredly looks up the ceiling and decided to ask her sister again while peeking in the key hole

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

_Elsa: Go away, Anna!_

_Anna: Okay, bye..._

The audience can see the inside of little Elsa's room, and the young child looking out the window until it frosted over.

She gasped and the scene changed to a man no older in his late 40's portraying as the king as he said

"The gloves will help" as he slipped the said gloves on little Elsa

"See, conceal it" he started

"Don't feel it" Elsa continued

"Don't let it show" they finished together with a smile

The scene changed again when an 8 year old Anna, began knocking on the prop door

(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls_

_"I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-"_

_"Hang in there, Joan!"_

_"It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by-"_

_Anna: "Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock"_

(Orchestral)

The scene changed again as they see a 13 year old Elsa pacing around the room, completely scared

"I'm scared, it's getting stronger!" she said panicked as she showed the actors portraying the King Agdar and Queen Idun

"Getting upset will make it worse, calm down" The King tried to soothed her but Elsa cut him off

"No, don't touch me! please, I don't want to hurt you" she said causing the King and Queen's hearts to brake seeing their eldest child in so much pain and afraid of human contact.

* * *

The real Elsa tensed upset and fought back tears, seeing how she reacted to her parents before their unfortunate deaths

* * *

Next, they see a fully grown-up 15 year old Princess Anna as she slid over the carpet, passing by her sister's door, as she hugged the King and Queen saying

"See you in two weeks", unknowingly it will be the last time she did that.

They also saw Elsa outside in her room when the two Royal couple went down the stairs as she curtsied before them as she asked

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa" The King said with a sad smile along with his wife

They all watched as a ship came into view and saw what did happened to the beloved royals of Arendelle as their ship was buried under the mighty waves.

* * *

The real sisters bowed their heads, refusing to show one of their escaped tears regarding the tragic event that happened in their lives.

"I never knew you haven't touched mama and papa after the incident" Anna whispered as she held on to Kristoff and Elsa tightly

"I was afraid I'd hurt them before" came the short reply as Elsa buried her face on Anna's chest, all the bottled up aching in her heart flooding here and now.

"Hey, what matters is how you got through it, right?" Kristoff said in hopes of cheering them up

The two girls smiled at him showing that he succeeded in calming them, and while holding each others hands/paws, they continued to watch.

* * *

It showed that all of the royals and villagers from the kingdom mourned their lost, with two grave stones side by side at the center stage and the audience as well bowed their heads as they remembered their late King and Queen.

The view changed again with Anna walking in the halls, towards her sister's door

Once she reached it, she knocked

_Anna: Elsa?_

_"Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been"_

_"They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in"_

_"We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
what are we gonna do?"_

She slid down the floor until her back is against the door, she asked while holding back tears

_"Do you wanna build a Snowman?"_

And the audience can see on the other side that Elsa too was sitting on the floor as she can't anymore hold back her tears until she curled up into a ball, crying her heart out, in the outside of her door, Anna did that as well.

* * *

Most of the audience in the theater cried at the sight, including the Royal sisters and a certain 'manly' Ice Harvester as the curtains covered most of the stage as the Host appeared and said

"Thank you for watching and there will be a five minutes break so you can buy food and beverages or time to go to the restroom before the play continues, so please, use your time wisely, Thank You" then the host disappeared

Half of the viewers stood up and went over to the exit, either going to the restroom or buy some food.

Some were talking about how good the play was so far as they seem to reenact the whole event that happened to them before "The Great Thaw"

While others boast as how well their children in the play acted their characters especially the parents of the children who portrayed the Arendelle Sisters and also how they sang

Others also mentioned at how amazing they could find the right children to portray each of the Queen and Princess's age as they grow up during that time.

The three friends stayed in their seat, not fully recover from the reminder of the lost, as there was an uncomfortable silence until Elsa decided to break it

"Anna, I'm sorry you have to go through that alone"

"Its okay, Elsa, I understand now, you don't have to apologize every time you know?" Anna joke the last part

The cat smiled at that but then both of them heard sniffling and whirled around to see Kristoff attempting to hide his tears.

Anna turned to her sister then to her boyfriend then she smirked "I don't believe it, the great and brave Royal Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle, is crying?"

Realizing he's been caught he quickly wiped what he would say before as his "manly tears" and said

"Um…there was something in my eye at the moment"

"Sure" the Princess of Arendelle said with her eyebrow raised as a sign that she doesn't believe him while Elsa was stifling a giggle, not wanting to attract attention to herself when the audience's minds aren't focused on the play.

* * *

Back to Albert as he finally arrived at his ship, looking battered and beaten up, considering the number of times he tripped just by getting there.

"Sir!" cried the sailor he keeps talking to as he helped the prince climb aboard the vessel and helped him onto a chair, while the other crew members halted their game of goldfish to hear the news of their prince's "master plan"

Once he was seated, he took the glass of water grateful and gulped it down, thirstily. Now finished and breathing heavily from the drink, he said "Men, I have good news and bad news"

All of the men looked at each other, with unimpressed looks. Starting from the beginning of the plan the sailors had doubts that it will work and they were right, of course but didn't said it out loud for fear of staying in the dungeons of the Southern Isles or worst, get thrown out to the sea.

"The bad news is that I failed to retrieve our objective, the good news is that I know where she is and I need all of your help" he finished with a smile

The crew members glanced at each other, trying to figure out what their prince is up to.

* * *

Back at the theatre, the people are now returning to their seats as most of them are done buying and going to the rest room.

As all of them seated themselves, the lights in the room are out and the curtains reopened themselves and showed the castle and the village where the people are hanging decorations in the square as they are preparing for some kind of event.

A boy even asked his mother "why do I have to wear this?"

"Because the Queen has come of age, it's her coronation day" the mother replied as she adjusted the boy's jacket

"That's not my fault"

They also can see a man and a reindeer jumping up and down nudging his friend

"What do you want Sven?" the man asked

"Give me a snack" 'Sven' said

"What's the magic words?" the man asked as he held out a carrot

"Please!" the 'reindeer' replied as he took it but the man said "Uh-uh, share" and they did.

* * *

Some of the viewers were gross out by this but they didn't notice the princess giggling and a blushing Kristoff and Elsa with a smirk.

* * *

Then the viewers can see a couple in a hurry as the man said "I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!"

"And for a whole day, faster Percy!" the woman continued as she literally dragged her husband

Then they can see the Duke of Weselton and his thugs (the sight of him caused Elsa to hiss quietly at him, completely forgetting that he's not the real person that tried to kill her before) as he walked towards the castle as he said

"Ah Arendelle, my most mysterious trading partner, open up those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches…did I said that out loud?" causing some of the viewers to laugh

Then they can see two dignitaries as they kept on walking while talking "I sure can't wait to see the Queen and Princess, I bet they're absolutely lovely"

"I bet they are beautiful" said the other one

The scene changed again as they see a fully grown 18 year old Anna as she slept in her bed with some drool drooling down her mouth and a very messy bed head.

But a knock on the door woke her up "Princess Anna?"

Another knock, "Princess Anna?"

"sorry to wake you up, ma'am"

"Oh no, no, no, you didn't-

(Yawn)

"I've been up for hours" she said as she slowly went back to sleep

* * *

Most of the audience chuckled at their princess's antics, and Kristoff and Elsa can't help but chuckle as well, erupting a blush to form on Anna's cheeks

* * *

The actress portraying Anna jolted awake as her head fell off from her hand as she yelled out

"Who is it!?" sleepily

"It's still me ma'am, time to get ready"

Anna stretched as she asked "Of course…ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation"

"My sister's… corn-eration" she repeated as she opens her eyes as she saw the dress she needs to wear and that caused her to wake up fully as she gasp "its coronation day!" and pulled out her blankets and went out of the door now fully clothed as she passed by a servant as she repeated

"It's Coronation Day!" happily as she started singing

_"The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_"For years I've roamed these empty halls  
why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates"_

_"There'll be actual real live people  
it'll be totally strange  
but wow, am I so ready for this change"_

_"Cause for the first time in forever  
there'll be music, there'll be light"_

_"For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night"_

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone"_

_"Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone"_

_"I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?"_

_"Tonight imagine me gown and all  
fetchingly draped against the wall"_

_"The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there"_

_"A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face"_

_"But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've had so far"_

_"For the first time in forever  
there'll be magic, there'll be fun"_

_"For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone"_

_"And I know it is totally crazy  
to dream I'd find romance"_

_"But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance"_

_Elsa:_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_Elsa: _

_"But it's only for today"_

_Anna:  
"It's only for today"_

_Elsa:  
"It's agony to wait"_

_Anna:  
"It's agony to wait"_

_Elsa:  
"Tell the guards to open up the gates"_

_Anna:  
"The gates"_

_Anna  
"For the first time in forever"_

_Elsa:  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see"_

_Anna:  
"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of"_

_Elsa:  
"Be the good girl you always have to be"_

_Anna:  
"A chance to change my lonely world"_

_Elsa:  
"Conceal"_

_Anna:  
"A chance to find true love"_

_Elsa:  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know"_

_Anna:  
"I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today"_

_"Cause for the first time in forever  
for the first time in forever"_

_"Nothing's in my way!"_

But ironically, she managed to bump into a horse, causing her to step on a bucket, and fall down on a row boat and luckily the horse stopped her from falling over to the water.

* * *

The real Anna and Elsa can't help but roll their eyes as they heard squeals from girls their ages as they saw a very handsome young man in a prince outfit, as they glared at the man on stage even though they knew he wasn't the real one.

* * *

"Hey!" the actress of Anna cried out as she removed a piece of seaweed from her eyes as she took a good look at the man.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" he asked as he got down from his horse as he went to help the girl

"Hey…" she said back once she saw his attractive features, then realize she was staring as she said  
"Umm, no, no, no, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" the prince asked in concern

* * *

The real Anna snorted in disbelief at that comment, can't believing she acted like THAT to _Him_

* * *

"Yeah, it's my fault actually, I wasn't looking where I was going but I'm great…actually" the Anna on stage said as she said the last part looking at him with a dreamy look

"Oh, thank goodness" he said as he held out his hand for her to take

As Anna took it, the guy realized he was also staring as he immediately helps her up and introduced himself

"Oh umm…Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" he bowed

"Uh, Princess Anna of Arendelle" she curtsied

"Princess?" he asked in disbelief then instantly bent on one knee "My Lady"

* * *

At that display, most of the female audiences instantly gush at how handsome and charming he is, while the two royal sisters tried not to gag.

"That's how you met him, before my coronation?!" Elsa half whispered half yelled at her sister as she watched the display on the stage as Anna almost fell if _Hans_ didn't caught her on time and Anna awkwardly landed on him.

"Well, yeah, but that was _before_ I knew he was a stupid manipulative snake" Anna whispered/yelled back

The girls turned to their other companion as they saw him clenching his fists muttering something about "Why didn't I punch that jerk's face when I had the chance"

Anna directly kiss him on the cheek as she reassured him she will _never_ fall for a guy like _him _and that she only got eyes on Kristoff, causing him to blush beet red as he awkwardly rubbed his neck.

* * *

They heard the two actors, speaking as Anna said "This is awkward, not your awkward, I mean because I'm-you're gorgeous-wait, what?" while getting off him

He only chuckled as he said "I deeply apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse and…for every moment after"

"No, no, no, it's fine, I'm not that princess. I mean, if you get my sister, Elsa it would-yeesh!" she continued to blab as she rubbed Hans' horse

"But lucky for you, it's just me" she finished with a smile

He, again, chuckled as he asked "Just you?"

They continue to stare at each other as Anna heard the chapel bells ringing

"The bells, the coronation, I better go, I have to go, I got to go-umm…bye!" she said as she ran towards the chapel with Hans waving bye to her before he fell onto the water.

* * *

The actual Anna just placed her head on her hands, thinking how pathetic she acted during that time while Elsa patted her reassuringly.

* * *

The sight changed inside the chapel with the choir singing, and there in the center was a 21 year old Elsa as she turned to the Bishop.

She bowed her head low enough for him to place the tiara on her head. After doing that, she stood up straight as he presented the orb and the scepter.

She was about to reach over it until the Bishop stopped her and whispered "Your Majesty, the gloves"

Hesitantly, the actress of Elsa removed her gloves and took a deep breath when she finally held the orb and scepter.

All of the people present stood up as the Bishop proclaims "Sem hón heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

Before he could finish, Elsa already returned the orb and the scepter to its original place as the crowd repeated "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" while clapping their hands.

Then the stage changed so it would look like the ballroom in the castle as the orchestra is playing while people are dancing at the center, after finishing Kai announced the arrival for the two royals

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" he said and sure enough, Elsa walked in gracefully and stood in front of her throne

Kai then called out "Princess Anna of Arendelle"

Anna arrived little late and hesitated to stand near her sister but their steward fixed that as he placed the princess right next to Elsa, causing a clap from the audience

Once finished, the guests returned to the party mingling with each other as the two sisters stood in awkward silence until the Queen broke it.

"Hi"

"Hi me…? Oh. Um. Hi."

"…you look beautiful"

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

Elsa chuckled at her sister as she said "Thank you"

Another uncomfortable silence; as they look at the celebration and the mingling guests.

"So this is what a party looks like"

"It's warmer than I thought"

"and what is that amazing smell?"

They both closed their eyes and inhale as they said together "Chocolate!" then they laughed when they looked at each other.

Anna was about to say something when Kai interrupted them

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weasel town"

"Weselton!" he corrected angrily

Then he turned to the Queen with a smile as he fixed his title "The Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen."

The Duke then does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick and a deep bow, as he whispers to himself

"One, two, three. Jump"

As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. The royal sisters as well as the audience laughed at that as the actress of Elsa stifled hers and spoke in a regal tone

"Thank you…only I don't dance"

The duke looked offended as he asked "Oh…?"

Then the person portraying Elsa had a playful glint in her eye "But my sister does"

"What?" she said

The duke already linked his arms with Anna as he said "well, lucky you…"

Anna realized what's happening and said "Oh, I don't think-

She wasn't able to finish as the duke grabs Anna's arms and yanks her away before she can protest.

This caused uproar of laughter from the audience as they saw their princess in her _demise_.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you" he said as Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately.

All she said was a not so sincere "Sorry"

* * *

"Remind me to get you back for making me dance with that awful man" the real Anna said as she watch her 'self' being whisked away

"If you can, dear sister, if you can" Elsa challenged

* * *

The scene change as they see the duke dancing as awfully as Anna tried to make the best of it.

"Like an agile peacock…CLUCKCLUGGLE-CLUCK!" he exclaimed, doing just like that and accidentally steps on her feet.

"Ow, Ow"

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates opened, why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" he gets in Anna's face as he said that, suspicious.

"…no" she replied weirded out by him

"Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing"

He dips Anna back as Elsa peeks through the crowd, barely holding in her laughter. Anna shoots her sister a funny, help-me looks.

The duke, oblivious that he was torturing Anna as he said "Like a chicken…with a face of a monkey…I fly!" while doing the said animal moves.

Moments later, Anna limps back already out of breathe as the duke called out from a far away distance "Let me know when you're ready for another round, My Lady"

Elsa just kept laughing as Anna limped towards her and said "Well, he was sprightly"

Anna added while she was rubbing her aching feet "especially for a man in heels"

She just laughs as she asked "are you okay?"

"I've never been better, this is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time"

"Me too…" she said then suddenly stiffened and looks away as she added "but it can't"

"Why not? If-"Anna started to say but Elsa pulled away from her

"It just can't"

Anna's smile drops as she tries not to get emotional and said "excuse me for a minute"

She walks away as the Snow Queen watches her go, saddened. Moving through the crowds, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's rear end that went her falling to the ground.

Just before she hits the floor, someone held onto her hand. She looks up as she saw it was only Hans "Glad I caught you" he said

"Hans" she said with a relieve smile

He smoothly placed his drink on a passing tray then lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.

* * *

**(Later)**

* * *

"I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide…Oops. Sorry" she said as she hits him on the face by mistake but luckily he just laughed.

Now they're entering the gardens as Anna told him "…your physique helps I'm sure"

Now inside the garden, Hans noticed her white streak so he asked "What's this?"

"I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll"

"I like it"

Now the scene change in the balcony where Anna teaches Hans how to eat Krumkake.

"Yeah, the whole thing, you got it."

They laughed as the Krumkake crumbles in Hans' face.

"Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" she asked in disbelief

"Twelve older brothers, three of them pretended I was invisible…literally…for two years."

"That's horrible"

"It's what brothers do"

"…and sisters, Elsa and I were really close when we were little but then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why" she confessed sadly causing an "Awe" from the audience

"I would never shut you out" as soon as he said that, squeals came from the girls in the crowd, to which the three friends rolled their eyes

_"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"_

_"I love crazy"_

_Anna:_

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
and then suddenly I bumped into you"_

_Hans:_

_"I was thinking the same thing!"_

_ "Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue"_

_Anna: "But with you"_

_Hans: "But with you"_

_Hans: "I found my place"_

_Anna: "I see your face"_

_Both: "And it's nothing like I've ever known before..."  
"Love is an open door"  
"Love is an open door"  
"Love is an open door"_

_Anna: "With you"  
Hans: "With you"  
Anna: "With you"  
Hans: "With you"_

_Both: "Love is an open door"_

_Hans: "I mean it's crazy"_

_Anna: "What?"_

_Hans: "We finish each other's"_

_Anna: "Sandwiches"_

_Hans: "That's what I was gonna say!"_

_Anna: "I've never met someone"_

_Both: "Who thinks so much like me"_

_"Jinx! Jinx again!"_

_"Our mental synchronization  
can have but one explanation"_

_Hans: "You"  
Anna: "And I"  
Hans: "Were"  
Anna: "Just"_

_Both: "Meant to be"_

_Anna: "Say goodbye"  
Hans: "Say goodbye"_

_Both: "To the pain of the past  
we don't have to feel it anymore"_

_"Love is an open door"  
"Love is an open door"  
"Life can be so much more"_

_Anna: "With you"_

_Hans: "With you"_

_Anna: "With you"_

_Hans: "With you"_

_Both: "Love is an open door"_

_Hans: "Can I say something crazy?"_

* * *

Anna just giggled at that but the real Anna was busy hiding her face in her hands

* * *

"All of you get your hands on the ground!" 'Hans' yelled now looking at the audience

"Wait, what?" unknowingly both Anna and the actress said in the same time, while Kristoff got up from his seat getting ready to fight if needed.

"This isn't on the script" said the Host on backstage while flipping through the script while asking for director.

The Hans look-alike rolled his eyes in annoyance as he ruffled his hair and it magically change from red to a deep shade of blonde.

"Albert!?" all three of them said

The said man chuckled as he watched the actress of the Princess of Arendelle run away, trying to call help, he presumed.

Now regaining his attention back to the group as the crowd has gone wide eyed in shock as the prince from the kingdom that tried to kill their queen and princess standing before them.

"Now, that settled it, yes I am Prince Albert, and I believe you have something for me… or better yet, someone" he stare now directed to Elsa but Anna stepped in front of her.

"We don't have anything for you, Albert, leave this kingdom alone" she said threateningly

"Still feisty as ever I see, very well, then I have to take her by force then" he said as he glared at the girl

"You and what army" Kristoff asked

The prince just laughed as he snapped his fingers and the curtains behind him opened to reveal all of the crew members who were dressed in the guests outfit in the play.

"You just have to say something" Elsa asked the blushing mountain man

Just then, the royal guards along with the captain arrived at the entrance of the theater and all of them, upon seeing Albert, rushed into a defensive stance around the princess, as they glared at the man before them.

"Well, things got interesting" he muttered

The captain stepped in front of the frightened audience as he addressed the man on stage "You, surrender now or else!"

But he only chuckled causing the captain to turn into a shade of red from anger as he said "Then so be it" he signaled his guards to approach them and lock them all up in jail and all hell broke lose.

The crew members and the guards crashed in battle near the stage as some of the village men decided to fight alongside them.

Anna would have joined them if it weren't for Kristoff's hand on her shoulder as he said "What do you think you're doing?! Let's get you and Elsa out of here before Albert finds us"

"Too late for that, I'm afraid" said a voice behind them and soon enough, it was him

Elsa hissed at him causing him to flinch involuntary, Kristoff got in front of the royal sisters as he whispered to his girlfriend

"I'll hold him off while you and Elsa get to safety"

"What? And leave you with him? No way!" she said stubbornly

"Please, Anna, don't argue with me on this"

"How absolutely touching, and at the same time repulsive" the rude man said

All three of them glared at him as he continued "now, if you handed the little kitty to me, I promise no harm will befall onto you and your friend" as he withdraw his sword from the scabbard and showed it off for emphasis

"How about you leave us alone and you still can keep features intact" Elsa bargained while showing her claws

"While a tempting offer that is, I would rather lose that than be hanged, now if that is your answer then so be it"

Without warning, he charged at them but Kristoff saw it faster as he took a sword from an unconscious goon and defended while saying "Anna, go, Now!" as he fought with surprisingly good skill.

With slight hesitation, Anna scooped Elsa up in her arms and ran, thankful that most of the guards and some Arendellian men are distracting the goons, giving the audience a chance to escape

"Hey, what's going on here is this part of the play?" asked a voice behind them

Both sisters looked behind them to see Olaf, looking around the battle filled with wonder

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed as she pulled him towards the back stage where she could catch her breathe

"Okay, here's the plan, Elsa you and Olaf escape at the back door while I help Kristoff" she said obvious she was thinking on impulse again

"What? Anna are you crazy, you could hurt yourself out there!" Elsa exclaimed with worry evident on her features

"I know, but let's face it, you're a cat and without your powers, you're defenseless" the Princess pointed out

"…and besides, I can totally handle myself" she reassured her sister

"I you sure about that, my dear?" came a voice

All of them gasp as Kristoff was thrown towards their feet, landing badly with a bruise on his cheek, as he skidded to a halt

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled as she knelt beside him with worried eyes, checking to see if there are any more injuries and relieved to see he was still breathing

The evil prince chuckled and was undeterred when Elsa growled at him as he said "a pity really, didn't lasted a minute before he was down for the count" he chuckled again

Anna glared angrily at him as she grabbed her boyfriend's fallen sword, getting ready to fight him.

"Oh please, do you really think you can stop me with that sword, _little girl_?" he asked mockingly as he emphasized 'little girl' but seeing Anna wasn't this time discourage, he continued

"Once I'm finish with you, I will burn this place into-Ahhh!" he yelled instantly as a cat out of nowhere pounced on him as he continuously scratched his face mercilessly and that caused him to fall backwards on accident and slammed into one of his thugs.

The cat hissed at him before yelling out _"Hurry, come with me!"_ unfortunately all Anna and Olaf could hear is a bunch of meows

"What is he saying Elsa?" Anna asked her sister while Olaf helped her sling Kristoff's arms on her shoulders

"He's saying we have to come with him" Elsa translated

"Well, you look familiar but I can maybe worry about later" Anna said grunting as she pulled the heavy mountain man towards the opened backstage door where the mysterious cat was leading them to an open area

_"Angelo has just arrived with a reindeer and will be here shortly" _The cat said to Elsa

"What's he saying now, Elsa?"

"He said, a friend of his will be here, along with Sven"

"Oh thank goodness" she said and soon enough, the reindeer arrived with another cat riding on his antlers and knelt down so Anna could place his friend, the two cats, Olaf and Anna on his back.

"To the castle, Sven" she said to the reindeer as soon as the group are seated securely on his back and he began running towards the palace

Elsa turned to the cat that saved her and her friends earlier said "Thanks for your help, but I didn't catch your name, you kind of look familiar too, have we met before?"

The said cat, immediately blushed and all he managed to say _"T-Tom" _while looking down

Elsa just raised her eyebrows at him that caused his heart to stop beating before flashing him a smile "Well, thank you Tom, for your help"

_"It was my pleasure, my lady"_ Tom said, trying not to stutter as Elsa again flashed him a smile before looking in front again, as she settled comfortably on Anna's lap.

Tom was elbowed painfully from his side as Angelo gave him a smile and flashed thumbs up, if cats do have thumbs, but Tom failed to notice it for he is still in a dreamy state and yelling in his head happily

_"She talked to me! She actually TALKED to ME!"_

* * *

**Hey, so please tell me what you think on should i have slept instead of writing this chapter? please tell me so that my mind can be of ease and i won't be sure when can i update but that depends on my body when it will heal so stay tuned XD**

**-The Lone Kid**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm all healed up now with a new chapter, also thank you for the reviews so far and the same people who didn't give up on me and this fic. You know who you are! XD**

**Next, School is coming up and this chapter might not pacify for you in the moment but i did try my best while healing up so I apologize if i didn't meet up to to your expectations so maybe I'll make it up to you guys if I can so again, Sorry.**

**Also I'm gonna stop writing the disclaimer right now because, let's face it. I REALLY don't own Frozen**

**ok, on with the FIC!**

* * *

Once Albert and his men woke up, they realized they were still in the theater, and luckily for them that all the guards are unconscious. They made their exit and headed back to the ship.

They reached the ship and Albert was fuming angrily while some of the crew placed ice on their black eyes.

"Why have I failed? I made this plan fool proof, and it all went down the drain because of the guards and that stupid cat!" he yelled pulling his hair in frustration

Then he suddenly got a gleam in his eye, he turned to his group of sailors as he said "Men, we're going to the castle" but saw a look of hesitation on his men's faces

He rolled his eyes at their 'bravery' as he explained "Listen, our objective is to capture the Queen, right?" and got a few nods in response

"…and they're in the castle, right?" again, a few nods

"…and all the guards are unconscious in the theater, right?" nod again

"So that means…?" he trailed off, letting his men think of the answer and judging by their faces, they did.

Smiling, he grabbed his sword on the table as he said "to Arendelle Castle!" and got shouts of agreement and soon they were off.

* * *

Back inside the Castle,

The moment they arrived at the gates, a bunch of worried servants were awaiting them as Kai and Gerda quickly went over to the Princess while the others helped Kristoff off Sven and went to place him in the infirmary.

"Princess Anna, are you alright, we were so worried when the Captain took all of his men to the theater we were worried sick when we realized you were there" Gerda said

While Kai helped her, Elsa and Olaf get off Sven and he also noticed that two cats are there as well

"…and you brought more cats?" he asked

At this point, Anna looked at him sheepishly as she answered "well, believe it or not, they were the ones who helped us"

The steward blinked for a second while glancing at the cats then at Anna and then back at the cats.

He gave an ominous shrug, causing Elsa, Anna and even Gerda to look at him like he was a ghost

"Well, I did spent the majority of my time with other strange occurrences happening in this kingdom, so why not add two cats helping the Princess?" he said when he saw the looks coming from them.

"Very well then, please follow me, sirs" he said as he gestured to the cats, who glanced at each other before following him with Olaf trailing behind

The three girls could only gape at him as they noticed there was a little stagger in his walking.

"Umm…Gerda, has Kai been…drinking?" Anna asked warily, afraid of the answer

The old maid just sighed as she said "I am afraid he is, Your Majesty, I don't know why he did it though. Usually he can overcome any obstacle in his way, I guess his age is finally taking a toll on him" as the maid finished, both sisters glance at each other, not believing their father-figure to act like this.

Gerda curtsied and bowed to Anna as she left muttering something "making sure Kai doesn't do anything stupid" and went inside.

As soon as she left, Elsa immediately asked "do you think because of my cat form, he started acting like that?"

The girls thought it over for a moment before saying "Nah!" in unison and followed Gerda inside.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a certain prince and his is watching from the bushes. One of his men asked "Sir, how could we get in without being noticed by the servants"

Albert just chuckled and said "easy, we go to the back door and if we do get caught, they will be outnumbered" and continued onward with the sailors trailing behind.

Inside the castle, Anna and Elsa just arrived at the dining hall to see the two cats and Olaf settled in their chairs as they ate.

Before they could sit, the cat they saw on top of Sven earlier elbowed his companion, who glared at him before following his gaze.

Abruptly, he got off his chair and making towards the sisters' direction and said "_thank you for inviting us to eat, my lady"_ he gaze set on the princess but unfortunately for him, she just gave him a questioning look.

Luckily, Elsa was there to help him as she translated "He wanted to thank you for the meals"

Anna nodded and secretly smiled as she seated herself beside the snowman when she noticed the adoring gaze Tom has when he looked at Elsa as she too seated herself, just across her.

There was something familiar with that cat and his movements, suddenly Anna gasp as she realized it must be the same cat from before, testing her theory, and she decided to ask him a bunch of questions, no matter how strange it is to talk to a cat.

"So, I forgot to thank you for helping us back there…" she trailed off, not knowing his name

"Tom" Elsa whispered

"Tom, that's a nice name, well thank you for your help" she said with a cheerful smile and got a nod thanks from the cat

"I'm Anna by the way, and this is my sister Elsa"

The first cat, Angelo nodded while Tom was in a dream like state, somehow the name of his angel suits her perfectly.

Seeing his reaction, Anna knew this was the same cat "Hey Olaf, why don't we go check on Kristoff to see how he's doing and Elsa, maybe you could give Tom and his friend…" Anna trailed off again

_"Angelo"_ the cat answered as Elsa translated "Angelo"

"Angelo, a tour of the castle?" she finished

"Um…" Elsa stuttered as the two cats made a sound that Anna could presumed as "we wouldn't want to be any bother" sort of thing but she just gave a shrug of her hands as she said "nonsense, it's no trouble at all but maybe you, Angelo would like to come with us if you like?"

She winked and luckily Angelo caught it before Tom as he nodded and said something to his friend before following Anna out of the hall.

The doors closed with a loud boom as Tom's heart is beating faster than normal as Elsa has an annoyed look, obviously not in a mood for her sister's pranks but she was left with no choice but to go along with it.

Putting on her best smile she asked "so…shall we begin the tour?" causing Tom's heart to stop beating

* * *

Outside the dining hall, Anna was trying to hold back her giggles as they rounded a corner and stopped when Olaf asked "Hey Anna, why are we leaving those two alone?"

Angelo and Anna gave him a sigh as the princess explained; having the patience to put up with Olaf's questions "Olaf, do you remember the time when you brought home a cat?"

"Oh yeah, he got frozen when Elsa sneezed and we had to thaw him"

Anna smiled seeing his catching on "That's right, and the cat we left with Elsa doesn't seem familiar to you?"

It took a few minutes for the snowman to figure it out and with a gasp as he raised his head in bewilderment "Oh, so he's the same cat?!" he asked with a smile

Anna just nod and Olaf was instantly hopping up and down at the revelation "Yeah! Elsa's finally going to find her true love, oh, I can't wait for the wedding to come and maybe we can plan the servings, oh, I can't wait for the little kittens to arrived!" he said enthusiastically

Anna just nodded the whole time, happy for her sister but she lost her train of thought when she heard him saying something about kittens "Wait what?"

Olaf just stared at her like it wasn't the obvious thing in the world "Huh?"

"You said something about weddings and kittens, right? Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well, Tom is in love with her, right? And Elsa is all alone so maybe this is her chance!"

Anna has to blink a few times at his remark, "you do know that Elsa's still a human?"

"Yeah, but maybe she could love him when she turns back, like a book I've read in the library"

"You mean the Princess and the Frog?"

"Yes, that's the one! After the Princess kissed the frog it turned into a Prince! Maybe it will be a little different, since, you know, Elsa's a queen and she's going to kiss a cat but it's the same thing, right?"

"Um…" Anna hesitated to answer, not wanting to disappoint him as she thought of a rational answer

Luckily, she was saved from answering as they heard shouts coming from Kristoff's room as he asked "Where's Anna!"

Anna mentally sighed in relief as she rushed down the hall towards her boyfriend's quarters as Angelo and Olaf followed, the snowman completely forgotten the conversation.

They arrived at his room to see him holding a servant by his shoulder; no doubt he'd been shaking the poor member of staff for a while.

Upon seeing Anna, Kristoff instantly let him go as he rushed forward and engulfed his girlfriend into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" he said, not letting her go, even Anna found this strange, after a good thirty minutes, he finally let go

"Kristoff, what's wrong? Not that I dislike it when you hug me but never THAT long" the princess asked, worried

Kristoff looked at her seriously as he said "Anna, we need to get out of here" without even waiting for a response, he began pulling her

"Whoa, slow down, what's wrong?" Anna demanded as she manage to escape his grasp before they could go any farther

"Remember at the theater, Albert said he's after Elsa? Well, with the guards unconscious out there, the castle is unprotected" he explained

"Oh-no, we've got to find Elsa and Tom!" the princess said as she's now dragging her boyfriend

"Wait, who's Tom?"

"He's the cat who helped us"

"Really? Then who's this?" The mountain man pointed at the cat running beside Olaf

"Oh, that's his friend, Angelo"

"Great, more cats" Kristoff muttered then realized something "wait, how come you didn't brought Elsa with you?"

"Well, I suggested that she and Tom could go on a little tour around the castle"

"A prince from a kingdom where a certain prince tried to kill you two lived just attacked us earlier and _you_ let _her_ run around the castle giving a tour to another cat?!"

"Well, when you put it that way, you make it sound like it was a bad idea"

"Of course that was a bad idea! Did you even thought this through?"

"Look, I've did a couple of stupid things in my time-

"A couple!?"

-okay, a lot, but this isn't the stupidest thing I ever done so far"

"So far?! you mean, there's more to come?!"

"Um…maybe we could talk about it later, right now, let's concentrate on finding those two" they continued running, but Olaf and Angelo spotted something from the window and Olaf gasp as he tried to call the couple's attention

"Guys…?"

"Funny, I don't think 'concentrate' was even in your vocabulary"

"Guys" Olaf tried again, a little louder this time

"Ha-ha, very funny, maybe I should probably start calling you the Royal Jester now"

"Guys!"

"At least it's a real thing"

"GUYS!"

"What?!" they both yelled in unison

The snowman just pointed his branch arm towards the window, curious, they checked it out and gasp as they saw Albert's men, entering the back door of the castle

"Does your staff know how to fight?" Kristoff asked as they run hurriedly

"Sadly, no, they never had the need to know"

"Great" Kristoff muttered sarcastically then he 'borrowed' two swords that was attached to the suits of armor and handed the other to Anna, who looked at him with question

"Well, if we're going to fight them, at least have a weapon on you" the ice man explained, remembering Anna's stories when she would practice swordsmanship before

"I hope you remembered how to use that"

Anna just snorted haughtily "don't you trust me?"

"It's getting hard too when you point that thing at me" Kristoff joked but there's some truth in it too

Anna just rolled her eyes as she playfully nudged him and continued with the two creatures following behind, silently praying they would reach her sister before Albert does

* * *

Meanwhile in the portrait room,

-and these are the portraits…" Elsa explained gesturing to the paintings on the walls with her paw while trying to keep a distance with him since she would probably sneeze and freeze him again on accident but Tom wasn't even paying attention since he was too busy looking at the Angel in front of him

He stopped his day dreaming when Elsa looked a bit bored but she tried to hide it so he decided to make slight conversation

_"So…this is a nice place you got, I can't believe you actually live here"_

"Um…thank you"

_"You're lucky you have Annie-_

"Anna" Elsa corrected

_-Anna, to take care of you, she's really a nice person"_

"Indeed she is" Elsa smiled at the mere mention of her sister, which Tom had a hard time to believing that Elsa and Anna are sisters

_"So you two are really sisters? Don't get me wrong but she's a human"_ Tom asked confused

"Well…you wouldn't believe me when I told you" Elsa said not wanting to hurt his feelings since she found out he was the same cat who hit on her before when he asked her if she liked the flowers he sent during the tour

_"Come on, try me"_ He urged

"Fine, believe it or not, I'm not really a cat but a human as well"

_"Really, then why do you have a tail and claws and other cat-_

-I know but I got turned into a cat by a crazy old lady"

_"Oh…"_ was all he said, looking disappointed that his 'true love' wasn't all he thought she would be

Elsa had to look away since she would get a guilt trip when she would look at her companion, pouting that could even rivaled Anna's puppy dog pout, couldn't tell if he's doing it on purpose or not, she will never know

Realizing he was pouting, Tom instantly turned back into his regular look, manly cats don't cry, that's what his father told him

"So uh, what do you look like when you're a human?" he asked changing the topic

"Oh, umm…right there" Elsa replied as she pointed a paw on a painting of her and Anna building a snowman a few weeks ago

_"Wow, even when she's a human, she's still hot" _Tom thought dreamily, realizing that maybe his shot at True Love still has a chance

Aware that his companion is waiting from a comment from him said _"Oh, you still look beautiful"_

He didn't know if his eyes deceived him but he swore he saw her blush as she mumbled a "thank you"

From this moment on, Tom doesn't care if his angel is a human or a cat, since in his eyes they're both the same and he will do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy

Tom snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Elsa was asking him a question _"I'm sorry, what was your question again?"_ blushing

"I asked about your past" Elsa smiled finding that he was daydreaming kind of cute

_"Oh…uh"_ he trailed off

"That is, if you don't want to talk about it it's perfectly fine"

_"No, no…I do want to tell you, but perhaps we should sit down somewhere comfy"_ he looked around the room and find a couch, as he went over there he patted the space beside him with his paw

Elsa followed but still kept a distance between herself and the cat, once seated; Tom took a deep breath as he retold his past

_"Believe it or not, I used live in a castle too"_

"Really?"

_"Yeah, me and my sister, it was a pretty good lifestyle because we're lucky enough the King of the castle adopted us, so pretty much we could get away with everything when we do cause trouble, heck, sometimes at night my sister and I explore the castle to catch mice and all, yup, those were the good' old days" _

"So what happened then?"

Now she could see Tom's eyes narrowed, as he was relieving a bad memory as he continued

_"One day, the King and his Queen had a baby, they were so happy that we never seen before as they erupted into cheers yelling "it's a girl!" but they noticed it just keeps sniffling and sneezing when we arrived to see what was the fuss was about."_

_"Both of them became so worried that the King ushered us out for a moment to speak with his wife and the doctor, we stayed in the room provided for us and waited"_

At this point, Elsa suddenly had a bad feeling about where this is going

_"After what seemed like an eternity, he arrived into our room with a servant behind him carrying a box, he looked sad as he stared at us as he told the servant to leave us alone for a while and he did but the box was placed beside us."_

_"We had no idea what was going on at first as he each gave us a hug with sadness in his eyes, while placing us inside the box and went downstairs to the carriage, when we stopped, he place us near an alley way and before he left, he said "You'll be fine, both of you" and stepped back inside the carriage and we never saw him again"_

As Tom paused for a break, Elsa realized that he was holding back tears, so without warning Elsa hugged him, not caring for her allergies for a while, until he let it all of his pain out

Once he's done, Elsa let go of him as Tom regained his seriousness as he continued

_"At first we believed that he'll come back, but once we waited for days, we finally gave up and went out to look for food ourselves, we were lucky enough that he dropped us off near the marketplace, so finding food wasn't difficult but getting it was the hard part, we're really lucky enough to come across Angelo, the street cat but also friendlier than other cats, and helped us adapt and gave us a home for a while and the rest is history…"_

Now he's finally finished as Elsa felt sorry for him, realizing that even cats too have hardships like humans have, thinking that maybe just maybe she could do something about it when she turns back.

Unaware of the glaring eyes from the door way, and with a sack in his hand, he finally revealed himself to his target.

* * *

**Okay done, I deeply apologize for the cliffhanger and I know some are maybe annoyed at that but I can't reveal TOO much information XD **

**So again, I'll try to UPDATE if I can so see ya folks, don't forget to llok up the next chapter and have a happy day...or evening XD**

**-The Lone Kid**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, first of all, I would like to say or in this case sing "Who knew I got 10,000, new views!" so thank you all for those who supported me, I'm very much grateful since I'm still a rookie in this kind of thing but I'm VERY glad you wonderful and amazing people love this fic, I sure can't wait to show you guys the Sequel of this thing so don't miss it when A Cat's Tale is done! Which, won't be soon, I can tell you that.**

**Also, if you guys haven't heard, I got myself a website, so if you guys want to check it out go to my profile**

**Next, so all of you people understood that I have school work that needs to be done and stuff and I am grateful for those who do understand and when I get to update next time, I can't be sure if you guys have to wait that long but I will try.**

**Last, I did a little re-reading, and I can't help but feel that I must have left the funny parts since it wasn't funny, hence, the genre of this fic, so I will try and do better!**

**Can you guys, reprimand my funny bone? cause seriously, it's its fault! *gets mad at the funny bone causing it to leave the room...dragging my leg with it* Hey, funny bone! don't bring my leg! *then holds onto the door knob as I continued, barely managing to hold on much longer***

**So, you know the Disclaimer, so enjoy!... Ahhh! *then LoneKid disappeared***

* * *

**Albert's POV**

* * *

I laughed at myself in silence, thinking that I may indeed succeed in this mission.

I told them this plan is genius, I looked over to my loyal men who looked around warily, probably worried that a cat might pounced on them anytime, hmph, cowards.

Sneaking at the back door of the castle was certainly a brilliant idea, if I say so myself.

My thoughts suddenly wonder to the Queen of Arendelle.

I must say, she is a beautiful creature and powerful too, because of her ice powers and all, although I haven't seen her in person and haven't fully looked at her except maybe, well, her cat form but you get the jist, I have seen paintings of her though, does that count?

I shook my head, thinking I must be going crazy talking to myself, but with being sixth in line for the throne; you kind of do that a lot.

I began to wander back to the Snow Queen, it was a shame really, and that I should be doing this, she and her sister are definitely opposites, while I noticed before, she seems a little too…spirited.

Hans did mention before; she was the one who punched him right in the face before they shipped him back to the Southern Isles.

At first, my brothers and I didn't believe him but when I met her, she did kind of resembled the Queen, at least, when she's mad. Hey, it wasn't my fault, this stuff is grown up business, meaning, and no place for a child such as herself, I mean come on; she just agreed to marry my _brother_!

Then there's her sister…

Ah yes, the Snow Queen, beautiful, regal, graceful, and most of all, _powerful._

That's what we men crave for… power, if I would have this my way, I would probably whisked her off her feet, I mean, come on, I'm a chick magnet, who could blame me?

But I must put my emotions aside, to never lose your sight of your goal, that's what my father always says.

My men split into teams, to find her, with the new person who joined us, I can't seem to remember his name though…was it Henry…no, that's not right…Vincent...Nah, that's not it either.

Ah, Alvar, that's it, that's the one…he was a teacher in their school's play but the person handling it must have kicked him out, so he somehow realized who I am since the guards must have warned all the citizens here, that must be it.

He also was the one who got me inside the theater, at first we didn't trust him but when he overheard what we're planning, and he instantly offered to help us, saying he doesn't like the queen as much everyone else does.

I stopped in front of a door that led to the gallery, where I could hear…sniffling?

I looked over to my shoulder, as I gave my men a hushed signal with my hand as I quietly open the door, imagine my surprise, the Queen and the cat , that I now surely hate with my entire being, in one room, completely oblivious to the fact that they're in danger.

I was so happy that I did a quiet jig, I disregard the strange looks I got from them as I walked over a mirror, trying to make myself presentable, hey, a villain got to look his best you know, especially good looking ones.

I gestured for Alvar to give me the sack he brought along with him as I whispered "keep quiet" and slowly revealed myself to my prey.

* * *

**End of POV**

* * *

Tom can't actually believe it, the girl…or cat of his dreams hugged him, not too long ago, while he let out his feelings!

Usually when he did though, most of the female and male cats make fun of him before, but now, his Angel changed that.

He vowed to who whoever Cat God that can hear him, that he will keep Elsa safe and happy, whether she reciprocate his feelings or not, he will still love her.

He took a deep breath as he thought _"It's now or never"_ and he started _"Hey, Elsa?" _

The female cat looked at him that causes his heart to did a little skip

Then he continued _"Listen, from the moment I saw you, it's like, my entire being is on fire, like a passion that burns like a thousand suns has erupted inside of me and only in your presence, it can only be calmed"_

_"Elsa, what I'm trying to say is-Argh!"_ Tom was cut off by a kick that sent him flying on the other side of the room

Elsa gasped "Tom!" then she turned and saw, none other than, Albert.

She hissed at him, for hurting her friend **(ouch! Friend zone alert!)** as he just stood there, chuckling

"Well, well, well, the Snow Queen finally did acquired a lover, and it's a cat!" he laughed along with his men who entered the room.

Elsa hissed at him again, causing some of the men to back away but the prince didn't flinched

"Oh, please, Your Majesty, it's futile, how could you, a little hairball, compete against a man like me?"

"Maybe in size, you are, but with brains? I don't think so" she said as she moved a painting that was near her a bit and there was short _click_ until a trap door mysteriously opened…right under them.

Albert has only one thing to say about this sudden turn of events "Oh drat_"_ as he fell, the trap door closed once he's gone as Elsa made her way towards Tom, shaking him awake, with worry evident in her eyes.

"Tom, Tom, wake up"

The unconscious cat muttered something she can't seem to understand and not having the patience to deal with him right now when a crazy prince is here trying to capture her, not to mention at the fact the her sister is somewhere in the castle doesn't help her situation much either, so with a heavy heart, she stepped on his tail…hard.

Elsa didn't know what happened next, first Tom instantly jolted awake then he ran around like crazy, inside the room, and he somehow succeeded in doing a long round run

When he did calmed though, he held onto his tail as he began fanning it like it was on fire, which by the way, kind of felt like it did.

_"What was that for?!"_ he asked then realized who he just snapped at as he quickly recovered _"Sorry about that Elsa…I didn't-_" he was cut off though, as Elsa said "No time, we've got to get to my sister before he does"

Not giving him time to respond, she sprinted off, searching for Anna. It took Tom a few minutes to process what he just heard as he said _"Hey, wait up!"_ running after her.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the gang,

Anna and the group are checking every room they passed by, telling the servants they see to hide and warn the others as well.

"So what will we do if Albert found Elsa first?" Kristoff asked as the last servant hurried to find a place to hide

Anna looked troubled at first but being the optimistic person she is replied with a "I'll think about it when we get there, besides, Tom's with her" she assured him

The ice salesman slightly looked anxious due to his girlfriend's answer and even though he hasn't even met this Tom personally he trusted that he will help the queen.

Upon taking a sharp turn around the corner, they accidentally bump into one of the sailors.

That compact against him sent Anna and Kristoff on the ground and they gasped as they realized who he was.

"Umm…sorry about that, we'll just go this way" Anna started, attempting to grab her boyfriend and they ran, with the mountain man carrying Olaf and Angelo.

"Hey!" they heard the freakishly large man yell and they soon heard heavy footsteps following their direction.

"What do we do?" Anna asked panicking slightly, the ice harvester was about to answer when on the other side of the hall was another set of sailors, who unfortunately saw them and chased after them.

"Run!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

They went back to the other way where they saw a room earlier but the large man quickly caught up to them yelling "There you are!"

Now they were cornered, one of the men stepped forward with an air of smugness in his tone "Well, well, well, look what we have here…the princess of Arendelle" he sneered and did a mock bow

Anna just glared at him and felt Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder, a way to calm her down

"What do you want?!" Kristoff asked rudely, bringing Anna closer to him for comfort

The sailor's eye twitched a little at that remark but quickly brushed it away "I'm not talking to you, mountain man; sounds like you need to be thought some manners" he motioned over to the large man behind him and said "Why don't you teach him a lesson, Tiny"

The giant named Tiny instantly complied and grabbed Kristoff by his collar, causing Kristoff to drop his sword, as Tiny lift him up a few feet, purposely squeezing the life out of him

"Hey, stop that!" Anna said as she watched her boyfriend worryingly, trying to claw his way out of the man's grip as he was being choke slowly

The sailor who first spoke merely chuckled "Cute, but it seems you're out of options princess, either surrender now or lose your boyfriend forever"

Anna looked around and sure enough, they were surrounded, Olaf and Angelo were placed in a sack from the moment Kristoff was being lifted off his feet and most of the sailors are at each end of the hallway, there are no other options left.

_"Unless…"_ Anna thought as she thought of an idea that may be risky but it was worth the shot

"I've got only one question to ask you, why?"

"Why? Why what, Princess?" the man asked suspiciously

"You know, helping Albert, trying to catnap my sister, asking me to surrender…" she trailed off, like it was the obvious thing in the world

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean, you didn't help Albert go through all this because it's from the goodness of your own heart or anything so there must be a hidden agenda, am I right?" Anna asked, gesturing to the whole group.

Everyone had a look of contemplation on their faces, even Tiny decided to drop Kristoff on the floor, who was now gasping for air.

"Yeah, so?" asked Tiny, his voice deeper and gruffer

"Well, if he promised you money, we could give you some, even more than what he paid you all" she tried to reason but that statement quickly took a turn for the worse as the man who made the deal instantly turned red in the face.

"You think this is about money, princess, about greed? Well it isn't, because believe me when I tell you this, it is not about that!"

This however, did not deterred Anna in the slightest bit, since she may not be good at a lot of things like, grace, table manners and politics but there is one thing she's confident in doing right…talking

"I see, well what is it then? If not for money, then what, is it you're all afraid of my sister that you really wanted to get rid of her? Huh?"

"Anna…" Kristoff whispered, now having the strength to breathe and talk again, seeing the look at the sailor

But not once did Anna broke their eye contact, she was about to make another retort when something sparkly caught her eye.

She looked down at the man's hand and instantly thought of mentally slapping her face for not noticing sooner, it was a worn out wedding ring.

She glanced around her and noticed the other sailors too have one, even Tiny does.

Anna gasped as she put a hand over her mouth, realizing that these men didn't mean to join Albert willingly, they're being blackmailed as well.

Suddenly, Anna's blood boiled at that thought, the nerve of that Albert, forcing these men to work for him, probably approached them from each of their families and threatened to hurt them if they don't obey.

"I see you know now, you are correct, Your Highness…" He trailed off as he looked down sadly, tears threatening to show

"The King of the Southern Isles called out to all men to join his sixth in line son in accompany to Arendelle, of course no one agreed to join knowing that Queen Elsa didn't even did anything wrong even the guards protested, but the King doesn't take no for an answer"

"Although the guards' slight disobedience were excused because they were needed to guard the castle, but we folk don't have the luxury"

"He each came over to our houses, saying that if we don't obey him, our wives, children will be beaten at the town square and he will force each and every one of us to watch him beat our family"

Now the man in front of her did cried as he grasp his hand where the ring is "M-my wife…fought…a-against…h-him…s-she didn't…want me to…o-obey him…and ended up sacrificing her life…f-for me…a-and our children"

Kristoff felt like his knuckles turning white from his anger, now all of the sailors surrounding them cried as well as they expressed their sorrow, they even let Olaf and Angelo go who somehow heard the poor man's story

"Please, forgive us, Princess but we had no choice" he pleaded, somehow at the mention of his family brought out his soft side

Anna doesn't know what to do, sure they helped that evil prince attack her sister ad knew they messed up but Anna was one to forgive and to forget. Without even thinking, she walked up to the man and hugged him

This sudden contact caught him by surprised and it took a few minutes to realized what this is, so he embraced her back whole heartedly, probably because he hadn't had one in forever due to the King of the Southern Isles' Tyranny

Soon enough at that display, the sailors dropped all their weapons, seeing their strong leader crying and smiling again brought tears in their eyes as they hugged the people close enough for them.

Tiny, who Kristoff is now scared of, walked over him as he brought out a hanky and blew from it, crying softly in expression of happiness towards his leader. The mountain man didn't know what to do as he awkwardly patted the man larger than him for comfort on the shoulder "easy there, big guy"

At those words, Tiny quickly engulfed him into a hug; again choking him but this time, oblivious at the fact on what is he doing.

Anna giggled as she looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend being hug, who they supposed to be a heartless, large human being but as she looked around her, all she saw was men who were being forced to do someone else's bidding but at the same time, poor souls that no matter what happened to them, they were still capable of loving and understanding.

"Anna!" the princess's eyes widen at that voice, as she pulled away from the man, she saw her sister, who was glancing around nervously around the group of sailors, running towards her.

"Elsa!" at the same time Angelo yelled _"Tom!"_

The two cats ran over to their respected relatives and hugged them

"Thank goodness you're safe!" exclaimed Elsa

"Yeah, well, you don't have to worry about me all the time, Elsa, I can pretty much handle myself…see" she said the last part as she gestured to all the men in the room

The man, who Elsa saw Anna hugged, bent on one knee in front of her as he started "Queen Elsa, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please let me explain-" he was cut off, however as the Snow Queen raised a paw to stop him

"It's alright, I've heard enough and I'm not one to hold a grudge, especially after what you all are been through"

The man couldn't believe his ears as he asked "A-are you sure?" expecting it to be real and got a nod in response

Not been able to control himself, he grabbed Elsa kitty by the waist as he hugged her and crying tears of joy, muttering "Thank you" all the time.

Anna tried not to laugh out loud as Elsa awkwardly patted his back, she glanced down to see Tom and Angelo, too hugging and once they did pulled away, Angelo placed his paw on Tom's shoulder, like a big brother would to his sibling.

The Princess then heard sniffling, and she whirled around to see Kristoff, who mange to let a few tears escape his eyes

Anna rolled her eyes fondly at him as she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. Nothing could ever break this happy moment

"How touching…" a voice said **(well except that)**

The others turned around to see none other than Albert, in all his glory. Everyone in the other side of the hall glared at the man before them

"Really, Tomas, you would seriously tell the Princess about that? How precious, just simply precious" he chuckled evilly

The man, Tomas just stepped in front of the Princess and Queen protectively and all of his allies followed suit

"I don't believe it, you would rather protect a _monster_ than follow me?" he asked in mock shock causing Elsa to hissed in anger on Tomas' arms

Seeing them, not moving out of the way, he said "Fine, have it your way, traitors, when I get back to the kingdom, father will destroy each and every one of your families, starting with you" he said the last one directed to Tomas

Just then, they can hear heavy footsteps coming from behind him, and instantly, the Captain of the Royal guard appeared before them, along with his men

"Captain Martin!" Anna yelled in relief since at this point she was wondering where all the guards are at

"Put your hands above your head Prince Albert, you are under arrest for not only insulting our Princess but you broke into the castle and attempted to attack her as well, that is an act of treason!"

Despite the threat and the numerous spears pointed at him, Albert merely chuckled like it was some sort of joke "Oh dear, you had me, I guess you win oh, Captain, as you wish I surrender…"

Albert's comrades who accompanied him to the portrait room gaped at him, thinking he would just give up just like that

Elsa's eyes narrowed, sensing something was off then she noticed something on his hand; it was a vial of black liquid

She barely had time to shout out a warning before Albert spoke again "…to no one!" as he showed the vial to the guards and threw it to the ground, and dark fog came out from it, blocking everyone else's vision.

They also started coughing, and the others were now on the ground, gasping for air, luckily Kristoff managed to open a window and cleared the area.

Once everyone now gathered their bearings, Anna asked "what was that?!"

"and more importantly, how did he got that?" her boyfriend continued, as he helped Anna up to her feet and gestured to everyone present "is everyone alright?"

"Yes, I think so, unfortunately he escaped…again!" Martin finished angrily

Once the mountain man made sure Anna is strong enough to stand on her own she stated "Well, good riddance1 if he ever showed his face again, we'll be ready…right El-" Anna stopped in midsentence as she noticed her sister isn't here anymore

Panicked, she searched around the hall way and looked over to the open window to see, Albert's ship sailing away

"No…" Anna said in despair, her legs went weak and the last thing Anna saw was Kristoff running towards her, calling her name.

* * *

***TheLoneKid arrived back in the room limping and panting***

**Hey guys, sorry again for the cliffy but it's a must XD Okay *pant* wow, am I out of shape, anyway, yeah, sorry about that, my funny bone and I had a wrestle but it's taken care off, so don't forget to check my website and pm if I should do a sequel or not, so again, thank you for your continued support-Ahh! *The Funny Bone tackled TheLoneKid on the ground...again***


	18. Chapter 18

***TheLoneKid arrived at the writing screen, limping and wincing at every step***

**Hey, guys *wince* sorry for*wince*the long wait * wince* ok...I uh-wrestled *wince* against funny bone *wince* but we still are in a disagree- *wince* ment...*then TheLoneKid collapsed***

**Every audience sweatdropped as one of them asked: "what just happened?" as everyone including you, shrug.**

***Then Tom came out here with a piece of paper in his hand***

**Tom: **_Hey, humans! It's me, Tom! so yeah, the Kid's um...not feeling good right now *taking a glance at the Kid who the doctors of TheLoneKid I.N.C. are carrying right now to the emergency room* With the whole Typhoon thing and the fight with his/her funny bone._

_Anyway! Before the kid went unconscious he/she left a note and a list of instructions for me to do, since, I'm his/her favorite OC, ok, so here's the letter I'm gonna read to the following:_

**madscientist: Wow, you're a dad! thank you for the observations, sir, and thank you for the compliments, I hope I won't disappoint you or your daughter!**

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale: Thanks for the compliment and glad you like the website XD Also, I thought you got bored with this fic and never read it again, but glad you still continued to read it so I'm thankful for your loyalty and the answer if I should do a sequel or not.**

**Alese222: Seriously, I would really love to give you a real medal of Loyalty but sad to say, I can only give you an imaginary one XD Anyway, yeah, in response to your request, I thought it was a stupid plan too but, don't underestimate his motives XD and the rescuer will be a surprise so find out now!**

**game on 24: Ok, good, another person who wanted a sequel, that's great, and I have to agree with you, guys can sometimes cry too XD**

**TomCatFollower98:**** *Tom blushes at the name and smiled* Thanks for saying awesome to my website XD and I can clearly understand that you can't wait for the sequel, and you REALLY want Tom to save Elsa kitty, so I'll see what I can do but no promises XD**

**Prince Jake 32: Dude, take it easy there! If Albert dies then who's gonna be the villain of this story? XD Another agreement on the sequel and thank you for the comment about my website, realy appreciate it XD**

**Gee: thanks and I sure will!**

**1102: thanks, glad I can keep you interested in this fic, also, mybe I will but no promises XD**

**AlbertHater234:**** Dude, relax! Chill out, no need to swear, I understand you hate Albert, but seriously, this is a rated K fic, so meaning, no swearing...sorry XD but enjoyed the comment, thanks!**

**guest:**** Ok, thanks for that compliment and glad at least someone wanted to help me out with my funny bone**

**TomElsaShipper: *Tom blushes again at the name* Okay, thanks for the compliment and hope that this chapet won't disappoint you**

**AC:**** I think I know who you are but just to be safe, thanks for that compliment and seriously, I told all of you peeps that this is going to be betterXD**

**Monkeysrulez:**** Thanks, and it was really my intention that it kind of resembled Tangled but I was listening to that song when I was typing so glad you caught it XD and thanks for the yes or no thing about a sequel! and glad someone gives me a thumbs at the wrestle with my funny bone but sorry to disappoint you if I lost that battle****  
**

**P.S. Tom, can you tally the voters for me making a sequel? Thanks!**

**-TheLoneKid**

**Tom:** _Oh, ok then kid! after all, it's the least I could do for you, since, you created me and stuff ok so that's _**8**_ for the _**Yes**_ and _**0**_ for the _**No**_ so far and I think that's great! so keep voting people! thank you_

_**Now,** I always wanted to say this, **on with the Fic!** Yes, I totally said it! I can't wait to tell Elsa! ***then he left***_

* * *

The first thing Elsa heard were whispering, then

_"Waves?"_ she thought and groggily tried to sit up and found out she was in a cage, no, not a cage like for pets but an actual human cage, and a small door made out of metal bars also at the far end but the bars in front of her are too small leaving no space to let her escape

But she tried anyway, having enough times that she will be contained "_I've got thirteen years of proof, I think that's enough"_

Her ears perked up, suddenly hearing footsteps nearing the room she was in and she was not surprised to see Albert there at the doorway, smiling with triumph like he received any highest possible medal out there

"Glad you're awake"

Elsa just glared at him and said "I beg to differ" causing him to chuckle

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"If you mean bed you are clearly talking about the wooden floor, then yes, I have"

"I'm surprised you still have your sense of humor, my dear, given the situation that is" crouching so that he was at eye level with her

"On the contrary, I find the situation less threatening, mainly because of their so-called mastermind not at all that menacing or the environment"

Elsa mentally smiled when she saw the change in his expression "smart mouth…" was all he said before standing up, grunting a little

"But I doubt you can still talk like that when I shipped you back to our leader"

Now it was Elsa who laughed "Really? Who's your leader, King Agmund? I highly deemed him that scary to leave me speechless" she said with roll of her eyes

But she jumped when Albert laughed, to which is now starting to annoy her, as he shook his head in disappointment "you thought it was my father? Good heavens no! And I'm grateful for that"

Seeing her confused look he continued "Have you wondered how I did that little trick I did back there?"

Now that he mentioned it, Elsa was indeed curious since she just thought it was a dream but looking back and concentrating harder she distinctively remember that event, she remembered she was in the arms of Tomas then Albert came and Captain Martin commanding him to surrender, next thing she knew, he threw something on the ground, then darkness

He continued before she could reply "well it turns out there is someone out there who craved more power, I mean, don't we men all? But that's not the point, he was different from any of us though, there was this look in his eyes I can't describe but it closely resembled to craziness, I guess" he closed his eyes to focus

"How did you even meet him?" Elsa can't help but ask

"I can't exactly be sure but I think he was one of Father's councilmen or visiting dignitary for my arrival, all I can remember is he's one short tempered man"

"At first, we thought he was just one of the dignitaries congratulating me for my 'successful' trip to Arendelle but he instantly went to business mode, as he asked what it is like in Arendelle and who's ruling. We believed that he never visited Arendelle before so my father let me explain"

"Then when I told him of you, about you could create ice and snow on a whim, he went wild, if that was one way to put; so he arranged a deal for us, saying if we could bring you to him he would grant anything our greedy hearts desired"

"And you believed him?" Elsa asked incredulously

"No, at least not at first, but when he proved that he really meant business, well you could imagine what happened then…" he trailed off

"So, I'm guessing you want your own kingdom, so you won't have to wait in line for the throne, am I correct?"

"Your suspicions are correct but only partly, you see what I want other than that is to be granted powers as well" at that statement Elsa's eyes widened at that thought, powerful, uncontrollable powers at the wrong hands might spell chaos in the other lands

Seeing her terrified look just made Albert laugh "Don't worry, you were lucky he didn't approve at that, saying that he didn't trust me that much with that curse"

Elsa sighed in relief but that didn't stop her worries at the idea of _someone_ can actually _grant_ powers to anyone they wish but then another thought crossed her mind

"That still doesn't answer the fact how you did that little trick back at the castle"

"Huh? Oh Yeah" he slapped his head

"I knew I missed one little detail out, turns out that this guy got some stock of spells in his pockets, whether he's a sorcerer too or just got it from some witch, I don't know"

Elsa thought about it for a moment, considering her question carefully as she asked "why was he so interested when he heard of me, if he's after my powers then he'd be disappointed since in this form, it's gone for now"

He chuckled as he walked over to a cabinet and took out a vial with blue liquid on it "don't be too sure about that Elsa, he made sure he has everything planned" he answered, back still turned from her

Elsa eyed the potion warily as she said "and what makes you think I'm going to drink that?" slowly backing up when he also took out a needle and closed the cabinet

"I just told you Elsa, he made sure he has _everything _planned" he smiled at her and continued his approach

* * *

Back at Arendelle castle, Anna woke up to find herself at the infirmary with Kristoff by the foot of her bed, she sighed in relief "it was just a dream" she smiled and looked around the infirmary, expecting to find her sister and not kidnapped by a crazed lunatic but found out she was nowhere to be seen

Then reality came crashing back to Anna, she frantically got out of the bed, causing poor Kristoff to wake up and was met with the floor during Anna's movements

"Ow! Anna, what are you doing?! The doctor said you should at least rest for a bit" he said when he noticed the princess opening the doors and rushing outside

"Oh boy…" the mountain man said as he quickly followed his girlfriend but luckily she didn't go that far because the Captain of the Royal Guard beat him to her

"Captain Martin, move!"

"I'm sorry Your Highness but unless you are fully recovered, I will not let you leave the castle and run off to some ship so that you could save your cat"

Anna doesn't believe it; he was really saying that she would just leave her sister alone to a madman? If only he knew.

"Don't you know it was my sister he kidnapped?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Queen, the woman you sworn to protect is kidnapped!"

"This is absurd, Ice man, is this true?" he asked when he saw Kristoff rounding the corner

"It is, she was turned into a cat by a witch during our trip to my family"

"And I just found out about this now?"

"Well, we didn't want anyone to freak out so we had to keep it a secret"

The couple jumped; startled when they saw the Captain fainted in front of them

After a moment of silence, the mountain man said "I have to say, I was expecting him to yell or ran around frantically but…okay"

"Seriously, can't you men do anything other than faint when you see or hear something strange?"

Kristoff thought it over for a minute then said "All men do it" with a smile, causing a light laugh and a playful punch from his girlfriend as she said "come on, let's go save my sister"

As they walked pass the unconscious captain and went outside to see Tom, Angelo, Olaf, Sven and all of the sailors who Anna befriended, waiting for them with a smile

Kristoff scratched his head "What are you guys doing out here? I thought you guys would be home right now?" he asked but already knew the answer

"And let that stupid prince take the queen? Fat chance" Tiny said

"We helped him do that, so it is the least we could do to repay you for your understanding, Princess" Tomas said with a smile as he bowed to her

Anna smiled at that and returned it with a curtsy

"Yay! Let's go bring back Elsa!" Olaf said, riding on Sven's antlers with Tom and Angelo riding on the reindeer's back, giving her a thumbs up, or at least, that's what she thought of a thumbs up would look like from a cat

Suddenly a hand rose in the air, Anna looked at the scrawny-looking sailor as she asked "Yes?"

"I don't want to sound pessimistic but how can we reach them on time when we don't have a ship, and I highly doubt any of the guards will let their Princess board on one with a _lot_ of men"

Anna thought it over when an idea came into mind, "Wait here!" as she dashed inside the castle

It only took a minute before she came back, with a whistle made out of ice in her hand

"What are you-" Kristoff started to say but he was cut-off when Anna blow onto the whistle. Nothing happened at first but then they could feel a slight tremor on the ground and suddenly a ship made out of entirely pure ice came into view and was now sailing towards the docks, to which the group followed, all except Anna, Olaf and Sven, stood there, mouth agape

The magnificent ship came to a halt as the plank was lowered to reveal a man made out of ice, who wore those clothes of a captain might wear but also made out of the same material he was made off as he took off his ice hat and did a bow "Your Highness"

Anna returned the curtsy as she said "Captain Tyrone, the Queen's in trouble and we need your help to save her"

"Of course, anything for Queen Elsa"

The Princess of Arendelle smiled at him as she looked over to her shoulder and can't help but roll her eyes at the group of men who still have their mouths open at the creation of Elsa's powers

"Hey boys; are you just going to stand there or help me save my sister?" she asked teasingly with hands on her hips

That got the men, except for Kristoff, and the two cats to snap out of their revere and warily boarded the ship, each group have a different reason to do so, that was remarkable detailed and carefully glancing at the being made out of ice.

Anna smiled as she watched the sailors and cats stare and look in awe at her sister's handiwork as she looked over to see her boyfriend, still stood there, frozen on the ground in amazement, sighing she walked down the plank and dragged her boyfriend on the ship, who was all the while muttering "Flawless… absolutely flawless…"

"We really need to fix that ice obsession of yours" Anna said as she told the Captain to start the ship while Tomas barked orders at his allies, who awaited his command, and began doing their task.

Tom and Angelo on the other hand, tried not to look at the seemingly endless waters of Arendelle that they pass. _"So, tell me Tom, how did the tour go with Elsa before this madness started?"_

_"Well, it was fine, really up close and personal her beauty has no bounds" _the love-sick cat said with a dreamy look

_"Did you tell her how you feel?"_

_"Not exactly, and you wouldn't believe me when I tell you that she isn't a cat"_

Angelo just gave him a look before saying _"You figured it out, just now?"_

_"Wait, what? You knew this whole time?!"_

_"I've been telling before but 'No!' you wouldn't listen"_

_"…Touché" _

_"So what's the plan in getting her back?"_

_"How did you know I'm planning something?"_

_"Please, I've known you since you're a kitten, that look is almost familiar to me now"_

_"Fine point, okay I was thinking that while the humans are distracting the other humans, we save her! Simple!"_

Angelo just raised an eyebrow at him _"really?"_ with a pained expression

_"Right, too blunt, you know what, let's just wing it"_

_"Alright, so you want me to sign a waiver now or later?"_

_"Angelo!"_

_"I'm kidding, okay maybe half-kidding but really, we need to think this through, if we make one wrong move, we might do worse than good there"_

_"Okay fine, I'll think of something"_

_"Great!"_

After a few minutes of silence, _"so…want to see if there are mice around here?"_

Tom thought it over before answering _"Sure!"_ then the two cats left.

* * *

After snapping her boyfriend out of his ice-related trance with a few kisses, pinches and even threats about destroying his sled again if he doesn't snap out of it, he finally did.

"Sorry" he apologized to his glaring girlfriend, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"It's just that-"the ice harvester stared to say but he was silenced by a strict "Don't!"

"Right…" he finished lamely; when Anna was finally calm the ice man decided it was safe to ask questions

"So, how long did Elsa built this thing?"

Anna thought for a moment "Well, a few weeks after the thaw I think? We thought that since she could bring snow creatures to life, I jumped at the opportunity to ask if she could build an ice ship with a captain on it"

"And she did?" Kristoff asked, worried at what other things Elsa agreed to build by Anna's wild imagination

"Well yeah! She was busy at the time so she just waved her hands and it somehow landed at the fjord. At first, nothing happened then out of nowhere, this humongous ship appeared; and the rest is history!" Anna finished happily

"Okay, one last question, why on earth would you want Elsa to build you a ship in the first place?"

"Why not, I mean, I've read about them in books so I just thought, why I can't have my own scurvy crew? "Pirate Anna, the Red-Haired caper of the Seven Seas" it even has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Kristoff could only blink at her, then smiled, thinking that this girl in front of him can't get anymore adorable than she is now.

With one swift movement, he pulled her in a kiss, to which Anna complied and began kissing back.

Once they pulled away, Kristoff stared at his girlfriend's eyes and said "you were able to fool the others Anna, but you can't fool me, I can see it in your eyes and believe me when I tell you this, I promise we'll save her"

"I hope so"

* * *

Outside, in the wide sea, there was a lone boat sailing peacefully above the water and inside that very vessel, lies a woman inside a cage, fully clothed with a dress provided by the head of this vessel that very much resembled her old one but minus the cap and wrapped around a warm blanket, since the poor girl was shaking; not from the cold but from the effect of the vial.

Elsa was shaking her head, trying to rid the voices that haunted her

_"Your sister is dead, because of you!"_

"No" she muttered

_"Monster"_

Some are even fake, just dreaded thoughts she thought of before she learned that love was the key.

_"Who could even love such a beast?!"_

_"Unable of feeling love or any other emotion for that matter"_

_"It's not easy to understand monsters; they don't feel anything but rage and anger"_

Now she can hear voices that, thankfully, wasn't in her mind anymore but just outside her cell

"…you…sure…will…her…behave…"

"…worry…much…side…damage…much…"

"…besides…like…beast…mind…only…killing…purpose…"

"…right…have…nice…day…"

Then everything went dark and silent for the girl.

* * *

**Tom:** _Wow, okay, I think that's it and I am pleased to tell you also that TheLoneKid is extremely sorry for the long wait again and that he/she will be fine since the funny bone is already contained and locked up and Kid will be up and running, or in this case, typing again. If his/her mom would let him/her update ***laughed at that thought* **_

_So TheLoneKid also wanted me to say that _**"don't miss the next chapter folks!"**_ and what not so there, I said it, okay so bye guys and don't forget to leave a review!_

**_-_Tom Cat_ (in substitute for the author)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! It's me TheLoneKid, already healed enough to update and thanks for the reviews, glad I made it to 100 XD also thank you Tom for helping me out. **

**Tom:** _No problem, Kid!_ ***gives the tally of votes to the author***

**Oh, yeah, thanks ****again ****Tom****!**

**Tom:** _bye!_ ***leaves the writing screen***

**Okay, sorry for the delays folks but glad to know all of you very much appreciate this fic and Guest; Tom is not from Tom and Jerry, he was just an inspiration of Tom XD also if you want, go check my website if ya want some trivia about this fic XD oh and thank you for the vote *adds one in the tally of votes***

* * *

**Yes/No**

**9/0**

* * *

**Next, I guess Tom told ya guys about the typhoon thing, right? well, it was radicool since i was looking over our window and saw the strong winds obliterate this giant tree! Cool right? no? oh well.**

**Also, thanks for liking that other short one-shot I did but I know it wasn't all that funny and it was quickly made, I winced when I re-read it, glad I haven't placed a genre on that fic XD but I think my mind still has other ideas and HOPEFULLY it won't disappoint you.**

**Lastly, I've noticed most of the comments is about Tom's great narrating skills, so I just thought of making a fanfic about him! Check my website for more details, website address in my profile XD**

**Also, to warn you guys, I think this fic is close to the end.**

**Okay, and I seriously think tom just used my favorite line but on with the fic!**

* * *

It's been hours since they left Arendelle, hopefully Kai and Gerda won't freak out when they noticed their Princess is gone…or that the Captain of the Royal Guard is knocked out on the floor.

After the couple's talk, Anna decided to go to the captain's quarter's which was unused ever since Elsa built it, for Tyrone never needed to sleep as he kept an eye out for intruders or, that's what he says so himself.

Now inside and looking over a nearby chest filled with random pirate clothing, Anna chose two and gently placed them on the bed. Ever since Elsa did what Anna wanted, she instantly requested the Royal Tailor to make her clothes that would resemble somewhat a female pirate and the tailor did a remarkable job at that.

Now stuck with these two, Anna can't seem to decide.

Pouting a little as she tried and concentrated which two of these pirate outfits would look best on her so she decided to chose the old fashion way.

Closing her eyes as she pointed to the dress on her right, she said "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…"

She opened her eyes to see what she just pointed and was met by Kristoff's amused face

Surprised, she accidentally steps backward and ended up falling butt first on the oak wood board

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked, worried who was immediately on his girlfriend's side and helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said, rubbing her behind as she used her boyfriend to balance herself as she brushed dirt off her clothes

"Just what were you doing before I came in?" Kristoff asked with an amused brow raised

"Huh? Oh…that! Well, since we're saving Elsa from a ship and that all of our crew here are sailors, I think it's a good idea to dress up as one" she finished with a proud smile

"You…want to dress up like a sailor?"

Anna playfully whacked him on the head and said "Not a sailor…a pirate!"

"Oh…so, do you need me to fetch you an eye patch and a peg leg with that outfit?" he joked, to which another whack on the head

"Oh stop it you, wait a minute…you could also dress up as a pirate too!" she yelled enthusiastically while gripping her boyfriend's shoulders all the while bouncing up and down then she wasted no time and began rummaging around the chest if the tailor managed to make a male pirate clothing

"Whoa, settle down feisty pants, I didn't agreed that I would play dress up with you" he said, not wanting to taint his manly image further more

"Relax, I will make sure to find one to match your manly physique" she retorted

The ice harvester sighed seeing there's no use on talking his way out of this. If Anna wants something then darn will she will get it if it's the last thing she do.

Kristoff hope that his dignity won't be too stained at what Anna has prepared up her sleeve.

* * *

Meanwhile at the outside deck of the ship, Tomas decided to make small conversation on their ice-related captain while the other sailors went about exploring the ship.

"So how long did it take for Queen Elsa to build you?" Tomas asked

"Oh, it was a short process really, one minute I was just a pile of lumpy snow, then next thing I knew…I'm here walking, talking and breathing, if I would call it breathing, on this very deck of this ship where a young maiden approached me and said that she was Princess Anna, my creator's sister" Tyrone replied with a small smile remembering that faithful day.

Tomas did a long whistle as all he said was an impressed "Wow!"

"So what was your purpose that Queen Elsa have to build you, I mean, don't get me wrong Captain but I bet she has a lot of vessels on her hands as many as my fingers I can count"

"Offense none taken my friend, it's funny really since I instantly learned that the very reason for my existence is that I could be a plaything for the Princess's little dress up game" he chuckled as he said that

"I don't follow Captain" the sailor admitted

Tyrone looked at him for a moment then he replied "Ok sailor, how about this, what do you notice in the princess?" with a smile

"Well, she's spirited, kind, optimistic and a little bit…cheerful?" Tomas asked the last part

"Right you are, and with those kinds of traits, whom can you compare the princess to?"

"A child?" he tried to answer

"That is correct! I take it that you haven't learned of the story of the two Sisters of Arendelle?"

Getting a shake no of the head, the captain said "Well, it's not really my story to tell but all I can say that it was not a wonderful childhood"

"Awe, you're leaving me in suspense, you know?" the sailor asked with a smile

"Well it comes with the job description, so deal with it" he said as he let a charming smile form on his lips as he began to focus again out to the sea

* * *

Back to Anna, as she manages to seal the last button on Kristoff's shirt and took a step back as she observed his outfit.

"I look ridiculous…" he said with a frown

"Don't be like that; I think you look rather dashing!" Anna complimented with a smile at her work.

Kristoff was wearing a white shirt that covered his arms to his elbows, on top of it was a black vest that has the Arendellian crest on the right side of his chest, baby blue leather pants, a red belt with a scabbard and a real sword tied around his waist and black leather boots.

"For you, maybe, but for the sailors? I can even hear them laughing right about now if they saw me in this thing"

"Please…just for me?" Anna asked as she batted her eyelashes at him

Kristoff would have said no to anyone who would make him wear one of these but to his feisty pants? He doesn't have a choice to say the least

"All right feisty pants, you win" he held his hands up in a surrender and was tackled by a squeal and a hug from the girl

"But just only for today, after we save your sister, of course" he added

"All right, deal!" she replied cheerfully and went over to a dressing screen and five minutes later she emerged with her own set of pirate clothing.

The ice harvester's ice went wide as dinner plates as he looked at his girlfriend

She was wearing any female pirate would wear as she donned a female pirate hat with Arendelle's crest on the centre, a red dress that reached her knees with a black vest on top that hugged her curves, a black belt with a scabbard and a real sword attached to it as well and black leather high boots

"What do you think?" she asked her gaping boyfriend whose mind trying to process what in the name of Elsa's powers was his girlfriend wearing

Snapping out of it he finally answered "I-it l-looks good!" trying not to look anywhere but Anna's confused but thankfully oblivious face

Anna just gave him a weird look before shrugging "Well, let's get out of here and help out the guys on the ship!" without giving him time to respond, she literally dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tom and Angelo,

Tom burped as he finished the last of the mice the caught on the deck.

_"Who knew mice can still withstand the cold on this ship, huh Angelo?" _

_"Yup, so now that we had our fill, I think it's about time __to talk about this plan of yours"_

_"I told you, I'll come up with one when we get there"_ Tom answered while licking himself clean

_"Not THAT plan, the other one…you know, when we save Elsa?"_

_"Oh yeah…" _Tom replied, not looking into his brother-figure's questioning eyes

Angelo had this serious look on his face. He hated seeing Tom like this, although he was not actually Tom's brother, he treated him like one and wanted nothing bad to ever hurt him as long as he breathe his last breath.

Placing a comforting paw on Tom's shoulder _"what's wrong?"_

Tom sighed as he knows he can't get out of this one, especially when Angelo spoke with a tone like _that._

_"I'm…afraid"_

_"What, Afraid? Because if I'm not mistaken, I remember a certain cat who did the most risky things for meeting his 'true love" _causing Tom to chuckle

_"No, that's not what I meant, I'm afraid that…she won't like me back if I told her how I feel"_

_"Oh…"_

_"I know it sounds crazy but come on, she's a Queen as the other humans keep calling her and I'm…"_ gesturing to himself while looking at his reflection on the ice

_"…Tom?" _Angelo offered

_"Yeah, and I don't want to be heartbroken again, after…you know who, and I just wanted someone I can really love and love me back"_

_"You got me, Tom, and Angela also"_

_"Yeah, but I mean in love romantically because when I really look at her Angelo, in her cat form or not, I sense something inside my heart…like, like…" _Tom trailed off, looking at the floor where his reflection is disorientated

_"…Emptiness…"_

Angelo rubbed the back of his neck with his paw, not knowing how to respond to that but decided to offer comfort for his friend

_"Hey, don't be like that, even if she didn't reciprocate your feelings, I'm sure she cares about you, not much like you do to her but still cares about you in some way"_

Seeing his friend's demeanour didn't change then decided a different approach

_"Hey, look at me"_ he said while putting his paws on Tom's shoulders and stared at him in the eye

_"What do you know about love? True love to be exact"_

_Looking at his long time companion "love is…putting someone else's needs before yours"_

_"Exactly, have Elsa shown or acted something that closely resembles to that?"_

Tom thought it over for a moment before he remembered their along time at the library of the castle

_"Well, she comforted me when I told her about my past, does that count?"_

Angelo's eyes went wide-eyed when he heard this

_"Wait, she comforted you? Did she ever go near you when she did that?"_

_"Well, yes, at least I think. I can feel her paw on my back, patting me softly"_

Smiling, _"well then, congratulations my friend, she does care about you!"_

Looking at Angelo with disbelief, he said _"really? Aren't other beings supposed to be near another being when comforting him or her?"_

_"Yup but I think you don't know one little detail about you're true love"_

_"Oh yeah, what's that?"_

_"She's allergic to you!"_ he pointed out proudly

_"Excuse me…?"_ the love-sick cat asked with a glare

_"Not like that! I meant the symptom thing, you know, with her genes?"_

It took a minute for Tom to process this and suddenly have a look of realization this time

_"You mean…she ignored her allergies just so she can comfort and pat me on the back?"_

_"Exactly!"_ Angelo smiling also

That moment, in the quiet ship made out of ice, only the loud sound of _"YES! She does care!"_ can be heard in the vessel but to the humans, it only sounded as a loud meow of excitement from a cat.

"Did you hear something?" ask one of the sailors who sat on the barrels that were the only things not made out of ice

"Nah, must be the sea winds" answered the other sailor

The first sailor look at him for a moment before shrugging and going back on patrolling for any sign of the ship

* * *

"Ah, Princess Anna, My, I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful but I appeared to be wrong as you look positively stunning! " Tyrone joked then suddenly burst into laughter as he saw Kristoff's get up

"Can it, ice guy!" the ice salesman grumbled and threatened the Captain of the vessel and Tomas who also laughed

Once he did finally stopped laughing, as well as Tomas, he cleared his throat and said "My apologies, Kristoff, I couldn't help myself at the moment" smiling at him

Kristoff just muttered something about defected snow golems before Anna said "oh don't mind them Kristoff, you always look good on anything to me" realizing she said that out loud, she blushed and so did the ice harvester, causing the sailor and captain to snicker

Clearing his throat he decided to change the subject "so…how long before we reach Albert and his men?"

"Judging by how the winds work and the sea current takes us, I say it's-"Tyrone decided to explain but Anna him cut-off as she exclaimed

"There it is!"

The captain, who was in mid word from giving his answer, snaps his mouth shut, all the while mumbling about "I was just about to say that" before pulling out a spyglass telescope and nod in confirmative that it is the ship they were looking for

He nodded his head in Tomas's direction and that gave the sailor the signal that it was time to invade the ship

With a short yet meaningful whistle, he called all of his men who are already armed with their swords and other weapons "Remember, the Queen is our main priority but if we manage to capture that crook as a bonus as well, then it would be our greatest accomplishment!"

All the men shouted in agreement while raising their weapons up in the air. Looking at Anna again, "Well Your highness, we are at your service so lead the way"

Before Anna could answer though, Kristoff beat her to it "whoa, whoa, hold up. She's coming with you?"

Staring at his girlfriend right on the eyes he repeated "You're coming with them?!"

Anna just looked at him disbelievingly and answered "you really think I'm just going to seat here and do nothing while you men save my sister? Nu-uh, no way!" she declared stubbornly

Kristoff sighed knowing he can't convince her to change her mind, especially when she get like this

"Fine, you can come with"

Causing a squeal coming from his girlfriend while a few snickers coming from the men, finding that Kristoff's resolve to say no to Anna is either both amusing or hilarious.

"Don't forget about us guys!" come a cheerful voice

The group looked over to the source of the voice to find Olaf and Sven also dress up as a pirate, with the snowman wearing just a pirate hat and a wooden sword while the reindeer is wearing an eye patch with two cats who were the only ones who stayed how they usually look

Seeing all of them are now here, Tomas asked while turning to Anna "We are awaiting your orders Your Highness" with a smile

Smiling back and looking to all the encouraging smiles and expressions as she said "let's go bring my sister back!" raising her sword causing the others to follow suit.

* * *

Inside Albert's vessel, the prince himself is walking along the corridor inside the large vessel with an object in his hand, having gone to his room to see a crow resting on his desk along with a parcel and a note and before he could begin to question it; the crow had already left.

So here he was, walking towards where the cell that contained his prisoner, preparing to follow and finish the new task that was given to him. Stopping at a regular door before opening it and peered inside and to his surprise, his prisoner is still sleeping but whimpering every now and then

_"Must be from the vial" _he thought, somewhat pitying his captive but brushed that thought away

Opening up the parcel, he saw it was a collar with a snowflake design in the middle. He remembered the instructions given to him through the letter. Hesitating, he was almost near the cell door when a tiny voice stopped him.

"Halt you!" he whirled around, scared like he was a child who was caught by the parent trying to steal from the cookie jar but was actually surprised to see no one there.

Trying again, he reached out a hand before another tiny voice stopped him from completing the task.

"Just let him be"

Now standing up and frustrated at who the heck were talking as he called out "who goes there?!"

"See, now you made him scared" said a voice to his right

"Hey don't look at me; you're the one who did it!"

Shaking his head, he finally saw where the source of the voice is and to his shock, it was a tiny angel that looks like him perched on his shoulder

"You-you're…" he trailed off, not wanting to believe it but jumped when he heard the other tiny voice but this time to his left

"Yup, I know right?" said the tiny him on his left but this time, wearing a devil costume complete with a large fork and tail who was leaning casually on his fork

"How did you…" he wasn't able to finish as the angel spoke

"Don't be afraid, Albert, we're just your conscience"

"Yup, I'm the bad and he's the good!" said the Albert devil

"Oh, so how come you just showed up now?" the real Albert asked

"What, you didn't notice us, even when we talked to you when you were young?" said the Angel Albert in disbelief

"You were the voices when I was young?"

"Yup, what do you think Junior, the tooth fairy?" Devil Albert replied with a deadpanned look

Rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming along he took steady breathes and asked "Well why you guys decided to suddenly popped up just now then?" he asked the little devil

"Hey, don't look at me, Mr. Goody two-shoes here just wanted to lead you to the path of righteousness, and wherever he goes, I go. It comes with the job description" the devil explained

Looking at the angel for an answer, he said "well, I'm the represent your good side so when I heard about this evil deed you're going to do, I want to stop it"

"Well why did you wait until this point, why not back at Arendelle then?"

"Traffic, you've got an awful lot of stuff going over your mind" said the devil while using his forehead to emphasize his point, knocking on it like a door

"Okay, so let's start this thing so I can go home already" the devil yelled to the angel

"Alright then, so which will it be Albert, are you really going to let this poor woman suffer and be controlled by evil you've been helping? Is the kingdom really worth it, to hurt another human being?"

Albert thought it over before the devil decided to say something

"Well yeah he is…I mean, come on! At least he won't share this kingdom with his brothers, especially the twins, geez…to think they've matured already" he said in disgust

"Hush you! We're making him decide, not you!"

Little devil rolled his eyes and jumped off Albert's shoulder and landed on a desk so he was actually facing him

"Look, are you really going to follow this guy, with the weirdo wearing a dress?"

"Ahem…Devil, we've been through this, it's a robe, not a dress" Angel said with a hint of annoyance

"Oh yeah, but I still think it's a dress" Devil shot back

Albert have to look between the two so that he would actually made up his mind

"Okay, as I was saying, I'll give you three good reasons why you SHOULD listen to me; first, I'm not wearing a dress-

-Robe!"

…second, the bad things are the most pleasurable things to do and lastly, my hair looks WAY awesome than his" he said the last part pointing at the Angel while he grabbed a mini mirror and looked at his reflection

Now Albert is confused "what does the last part have to do anything with this situation?"

"No, no…he's got a point" Angel said with hand under his chin

"Ha! See, even the Angel agrees with me!" Devil exclaimed as he hopped on again on the Prince's shoulder

Shaking his head, he finally made up his mind; as he made a move towards the cell door

"Score one for little D" he heard the Devil say with a smug tone

But then the doors burst open and Alvar, the traitorous ex teacher of Arendelle, entered and said "Sire, we found two stowaways and just captured them"

Albert tried not to let his annoyance be shown as he replied in a calm voice "Excellent, lead the way"

As soon as he said that, he could distinctively hear the triumph tone of the little Angel "Ha! Take that!"

Sighing and once more shaking his head, he followed the old teacher.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna, Kristoff and Tomas were at the other side of the ship.

"It's a good thing Olaf and Sven decided to be the distraction and are your men ready on Olaf's signal?" Anna asked Tomas who nodded in affirmative

Smiling and sighed in relief at that but now focusing at the task at hand. She must stay focus to find her sister.

Hiding behind the large barrels and looking over to the edge to see if the coast is clear, she looked at her boyfriend and Tomas "okay, this ship is huge and since we can't risk getting caught, we have to split up"

Tomas just nodded while Kristoff answered/whispered a "What? No! Anna, it's too dangerous"

"Please, I've climbed up the mountain, got chased by Marshmallow and had my heart frozen, I think a simple rescue mission from a moron and his crew can stop me from saving my only sister"

Kristoff looked unsure of course but seeing her point, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, thinking it would be the last time he will do that before pulling away once he heard Tomas cleared his throat

"Just…be careful, Anna, please?" he asked in a hopeful tone

Seeing him like that, warms Anna's heart seeing he really does care about her that much and nodded before giving him a peck on the cheek for his understanding

"Thanks for trusting me" she replied

The ice harvester only nodded before nodding at Tomas; soon they went to their own direction

* * *

Back at the deck, Albert and his men were all surrounding a reindeer and a snowman who where somewhat dressed like those of a pirate

"Just what do you stowaways think you are doing in my ship?"

"Oh, oh, oh, pick me! I know!" said the summer-loving snowman as he raised his twig arms in the air enthusiastically

"Uh…yes, you umm…talking snowman?" he said

"We're warning you of an attack" he answered innocently

"Uh what?!" he asked angrily

"You know, attack!" Olaf gave the signal and before anyone can react, all of Tomas' men arrive and assaulted Albert's crew

Not prepare for that, he took out his sword as he neared Olaf and Sven "Why you little-

_Crunch!_

Looking behind him to see his rear bitten by the very same cat he saw in the theatre

Albert had a look of horror on his face as he said "not aga-AHHHH!" while running around the deck, trying to get the feline off his buttocks

Olaf and Sven glanced at each other before shrugging and charged through the chaos of swords clashing and fighting, shouting a battle cry of their own "For Elsa!" as they valiantly charged towards the battlefield

Meanwhile back to Anna as she walked along the seemingly endless corridors as she swiftly hid behind the wall as a sailor, armed with a sword, passing by and continue on her pathway but accidentally bumping into someone.

Startled, she fell backwards and would have fall off the railings and splash into the deep blue sea if it wasn't for a hand grabbing her and prevented her from falling into the cold water.

She could have sighed in relief and thanked her savoir if it wasn't for the voice that she thought she would have never hear in her life again.

"Glad I caught you" came a casual and smooth voice yet to Anna, it sounded like a hissing of a snake, waiting for it to strike its prey.

* * *

**Okay, sorry again for the cliffy but it is a must and sad to really say this but Chapter 20 is the LAST chapter. A Cat's tale is ending but its sequel is nearing guys, so look out for that one. Also, I guess you know who that character is, right? XD Okay, it's been a fun and exciting experience folks but this is not the end, its just new beginnings!**

**-TheLoneKid**


	20. Chapter 20

***sad music playing***

***Kid comes in the writing screen with puffy red eyes and with a box of tissue***

**Okay guys...this is it, the last chapter!**

***many voices of crying and awes***

**I know, I know that you're excited for the ending but please do me a favor and hear me out...**

***clears throat***

**So...here we are, waiting for the last chapter and I don't think you know but it's my birthday today...tada! so as a celebration, I thought it fit that I'll update now this last chap. But before you again...start reading, I would just like to say some not so short words:**

**This has been a wonderful ride and a weird adventure for all of us but then, I managed to bond with you people/viewers and made friends along the way. Even though I was a**** rookie ****writer, you guys! *gestures to the audience* are the best! giving me a chance, to write, and I just feel welcomed in this society of amazing writers *blows on tissue* and know that I may not have pleased **** all of ****you in my writings and especially my grammar but at least you guys have given the time to just check my story so I very much appreciate the effort and I really was surprised when I received comments back!**

**Next, from the times when I thought I could not update any faster you guys still believed in me, and believe it or not but you kept me writing guys! From the reviews I got that made me resist Writer Block's calling and gave you all the chapter you've been looking forward too, so for that my dear friends and readers, is what you do best, even though you might not know it, its what writers all around the world keeps them motivated to do what they do best.**

**Because they-we aren't doing this for ourselves also but for you readers as well...**

***audiences claps and whistles***

**And this might not be the last time I'll say this but enjoy the fic folks!**

* * *

"Hans?!" Anna exclaimed at the figure as she finally regained her balance and without giving her savoir time to reply, she kicked him on the place where the sun doesn't shine.

Caught off-guard, the figure clutched his…part and slumped on the ground, groaning in pain.

Anna would have finished him off too, old anger buried deep inside her slowly resurfacing, if it wasn't one small detail.

"Whoa, is it just me, or did you just grew a BEARD?!" Anna asked since although this wasn't the place or the time to talk about facial hair her curiosity got the better of her.

"-and did your voice just got…deeper? Huh?"

Finally the figure collected himself at last and straightened his vest and the collar of his shirt, that's when Anna realized that he was taller than she remembered him.

The Princess of Arendelle gripped her sword just in case he attacked her but was surprised when he just cleared his throat, still standing awkwardly but manage to look formal in front of her.

"My apologies, Princess…" he trailed off, not knowing the name of his 'attacker'

_"Even his voice is different" _Anna thought, slightly panicking but realized that the person is waiting for her to reply

"Umm…Princess Anna, of Arendelle and you are?" giving a light curtsy to the man since she knows that this person in front of her isn't who she thought it was but still kept her guard up.

"Yes, Prince Christian of the Southern Isles, fifth in line for the throne, Your Highness" he said with a dip of his head since he still hasn't fully recovered from the blow.

"Oh, my bad, I just thought you were…"

"Hans?" He offered with a smile

She just nodded with a blush then remembered where she is, as quick as a flash she removed her sword from the scabbard as she pointed it towards the prince in a threatening manner who she managed to back up in the wall of the hallway, hands raised in the air in a form of surrender

"Whoa, there Princess, what's with the pointy hullaballoo?"

"Take it as a warning, why are you here, where's my sister?"

"Okay, calm down girlie and I'll answer all your questions after you let me go"

Seeing the sword haven't moved away from his neck he sighed and said "okay, just to make things even-" as he finished the statement he brought out his own sword and clashed it with Anna's, now facing face to face with the princess

"Look, I don't have time to play games, I'm on a mission to stop my younger brother but I need your help to do it"

Anna, not going to let one of Hans's brothers push her around pushed him with all the force she could muster and thus, sending him on his back facing the ground and his front with a sword positioned in a hostile position on his chest

"Why should I believe you? After all the actions both your brothers have caused?"

"Okay, I can't argue on that one but can you at least hear me out? It's not like I can do much now anyway since I've got a weapon pointed at me" he said the last part like it was an everyday occurrence for him

Anna looked around the hallway noticing that only the two of them were the only ones there, she sighed before removing her sword from the hostile position

"Fine, you got five minutes"

Smiling, the prince got up and wasted no time explaining what he and his other older brothers were planning.

He told her that they knew what Albert and their father were planning to do and saw how the people were now being mistreated by their once fair king so they sent him to stop Albert while the four older brothers stop their father.

He then told her about his mission about saving his younger brother getting himself mixed up with a force that is never to be trifled with but knew that it was already too late as he saw the vial that was his main objective was empty and the person who is now the victim to it

At the mention of her sister, Anna immediately asked where she is but Christian explained "the door to her cell is now heavily guarded, Albert must have known someone might invade the ship or that he knew I was here so he doubled the guards…or sailors, whatever you call them" he finished childishly

Anna pouted at this but being the person who doesn't have 'giving up' in her vocabulary stated "Well I'm not going to let smelly old pirates and heavily guarded doors stop me from saving my sister!" proudly and determinedly

The fifth in line prince smiled at this "well, sailors and pirates are much different but count me in!"

"Hey hold on! I didn't say you can come with!"

"Well, I just told you our plan so that makes me qualified to come with"

"But you are a prince from a kingdom I'm now starting to hate even more!"

"Okay now that's racist"

"It's not racist!"

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

It continued on for that for a while until Anna finally breaks the never ending cycle

"Fine do whatever you want; I'm going to save Elsa"

Christian pumped his fist in the air with a triumph smile

Anna just shook her head in amusement as she stated "You know, for an older prince…you really are immature" walking towards the way where Elsa is

The prince caught up to her and said with a smile of his own "I'll take that as a compliment" and both royals walked in comfortable silence

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kristoff and Tomas, the two males were now at the lower part of the ship, surprisingly no guards

"So…You must be one lucky guy to have a girlfriend like her, boy" Tomas started to say

"Thanks…I guess?" the ice man said unsure how to respond

Another moment of silence the men continued onward until they stop to see a sailor passing by but managed to hide as he just walked passed them.

Sighing in relief, they continued but not before the floor board cracked…right under them.

"Oh no…" they said in unison as they fell in and landed with a loud thud, the smoke from the wood blocking their vision.

After a few minutes of coughing, Kristoff stated "well, that was unexpected" standing up but only to be met with a sword positioned dangerously close to his neck.

It seems that Kristoff and Tomas ended up in a wrong place in a wrong time as the man who owns the sword demanded "What are you doing here?!" while his comrades follow suit, bringing out their swords

Kristoff only gulped as Tomas said in a deadpanned tone "you just had to say something"

* * *

Back at the deck as Albert and his men are trying with all their efforts to win this fight but it appears that most of his men surrendered or jumped off the ship and swam towards shore

Albert, having enough time being humiliated, grabbed on Tom's tail and flung him across the deck as he shouted "What are you doing you cowards?!" at the retreating figures as he firmly gripped his sword seeing that most of the men who stayed and fight were now tied up as Olaf and Sven approached him

"I'm guessing their running away" Olaf answered him while brandishing his wooden sword

The sixth in line prince just laughed at the answer "You think you can beat me, lumpy?" he taunted, getting into a fighting position as he backed up a little but stopped when he felt something hard and…cold

He turned only to be face to face with Tyrone, who looked completely miffed, with arms crossed as he said "No; that would be me" cracking his cold knuckles then as quick as a flash, he punched the idiot prince that send him falling on his butt, clutching his now broken nose

Angered while still clutching his nose, he exclaimed "How dare you! You think you have won but you really are mistaken!" to the snow creatures and the animal who just shook their head in pity

"It's over Albert, your crew fled and all your men are now captured, there's no way you can win this time" Tyrone said in annoyance

Tiny said in an also unpleasant tone "Give up…now"

Glaring at all of them he yelled out "Never!" fully standing up and moving away from them like a child on his tantrum

Using his free hand to reach inside his coat, getting the potion he'd been saving as a last resort as he announced "I will not be defeated under these circumstances!" his voice echoing around the ship as he popped up the vial's cork and downed it until its contents are now empty

Dropping the now empty vial and wiping his lips, he smirked at them before he doubled over as the ship began rocking slowly until it increased in speed, nearly sending all of the sailors and the creatures toppling to the side of the vessel as they watched in horror as the Prince began to grow as his clothes are ripping off and still with a wild gleam in his eyes

His hair is now tussled, his skin turning into a hideous green, he sprouted tentacles below his torso and all the while his maniacal gleam still there as he transformed into a monstrous beast those only sailors heard in tales of those retired sea captains.

He was turning into a KRAKEN.

The ship stopped moving but the seas still erupting into dangerous waves possibly due to the tremors Albert has caused as the sky turned into a darkish shade

Staring into the horror stricken men with dangerous and cold eyes, he announced with a loud voice that seems like it was echoing over the sky and that could even reached the heavens

"You knew me as Albert, sixth in line for the throne of the Southern Isles, well no more; as you may now call me…ALLAKEN!" as it started to rain, thunder and lightning clashed and appeared so close like it could even strike them and harsh winds started to form as it tried to blow them away with a gust so strong that they thought the ship might fall over and sunk

Looking down at his now terrified prey, he smiled showing off his newly acquired sharp teeth and said in a dangerously low voice "Shall we?"

* * *

Back to Anna and Christian as they held onto the railing and saw the instant change in the climate the princess asked "what was that?!"

"Apparently Albert did something so stupid!" Christian said in frustration, as he continued "We must hurry!" running off the direction where he knew where Elsa is

Anna wasted no time following after him, her thoughts about him lying to her vanishing since the only thing on her mind right now is her sister

After passing many empty doors and nearly falling of the railings due to another gust of wind they finally stopped at the door at the very end of the hallway and luckily no guards

Anna wasted no time as she kicked the door open and looked in horror as she saw her defeated sister on the ground, eyes shut closed and silently whimpering

Using her word to open the cell door, she succeed in opening it and rushed to her sister's side with a very worried expression on her face she tried to wake her up

"Elsa, please wake up, it's just probably a nightmare, whatever you are seeing it's not real, please wake up Elsa" Anna pleaded, hated seeing her sister in pain

Christian just stood there, not knowing what to do and feeling guilty that he couldn't stop his brother in time for using the potion as he could only watch helplessly as the princess tried to wake her sister up

She tried again with a few tears leaking as she said within a whisper "Elsa…come on…wake up…please...you promised…you won't leave me again…please…wake up…please…don't, don't shut me out again…" she finished, bowing down her head

Gently moving Elsa's head on her lap as she run her fingers over her sister's hair and hoped that it would at least calm her down while her other hand holding/squeezing her sister's hand as she listened to Elsa's breathing knowing she is alive but just stuck into a nightmare she can't save her sister from

Managing to let a few tears slip as Elsa let out another soft whimper, with the boom of the thunder and lightning to follow with it as Anna hugged her sister closely

"Shh…it will okay Elsa, everything will be alright…I promise" The princess of Arendelle cooed as she ran her thumb over the back if her sister's hand in a soothing manner

Knowing she can't just let her let her sister stay like this forever but also reminding herself they can't leave the ship in this condition as she tried in vain to come up with something…anything.

Looking over the window where she could see the darkened sky, the strong fall of the rain and the rough push of the waters' waves and Albert's shadow across the reflection of the sea

Glancing back at her sister who at least managed to cease her whimpering but still not opening her eyes as Anna sighed, looking defeated

She slump down on her back facing the wall of the cell, completely drained as she continued to run her fingers over her sister's hair as her thumb rubbed small circles on the back of Elsa's hand

She looked over to see the prince just standing there, looking over the rough waters with the serious look she have seen on the prince ever since she met him then turning back to her sister who has her eyebrows scrunched up and with a look of pain

Letting her head rest on the wall as she did the only thing she can think of…

"_Elsa…please I know you're still in there_

_People are fighting just for you…_

_They said "you should pull through" _

_And I do too_

_I'm now here with you, _

_Because it's what sisters do…_

_Please, we only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

__I can't live without you_…"_

Now letting her tears fall as she clutched her sister, losing all hope as she finished, squeezing her sister's hand as she uttered, barely a whisper

_"…Please Elsa, I love you…"_

Can't hold it back anymore, Anna let out a choked sob as she hugged her immobile sister's figure, the reality and the state of her sister finally taking it in

Christian looked down on floor board clenching his fists, angry at his brother, angry at the evil he have done and most of all, angry at himself…for failing.

"I-I'll give you two some privacy" he's offer falling on deaf ears as he just closed the door behind him, shaking his head in frustration

Jumping when a jolt of lightning reached his view followed by the loud clap of thunder from the sky as it still continued to rain heavily, placing both of his head on the railings and letting out a deep sigh

Another flash of lightning again as he continued to look over the sea but that's when he saw his brother on the deck, smashing one of the sailors in his wake

Looking over to his shoulder once again before withdrawing his sword as he made his way over to the deck

_"It's time to stop all of this madness"_ he thought, while running even faster.

* * *

Elsa doesn't know what's happening to her, all around just feel completely wrong, everything is just pitch black and all she could only hear were voices…taunting her

This time though, she didn't cover her ears like the last time she heard them and just sat there, taking all the pain and the names it was lately calling her

_"Monster…"_

_"Witch!"_

_"She's too dangerous, we must act quickly!"_

_"Please…stop, I'm not a monster…" _Elsa pleaded to the empty room as flashes of memories hitting her sister, freezing her heart, ignoring her all those years

_"My dear, why must you deny who you really are…"_

Then flashes of memories of her fight with the duke's thugs, only this time, she succeeded in killing them

_"No, I didn't do that! You're lying!" _Elsa pleaded, back to clutching her head

Memories of her frightened parents when they saw Anna's conditioned

_"Elsa, what have you done?! This is getting out of hand!"_

_"She's ice cold!"_

_"I wish I never had a sister like you!"_

That did it, as she thought she was a goner now, a soft yet warm voice made the voices in her head quiet down and she turned towards the direction and was relieved when she heard it…loud and clear

_"…Please Elsa, I love you…"_

_"…Anna…" _Elsa smiled when she heard that voice but then she immediately clutched her head, felt like it was buzzing and everything around her started spinning as the voices yelled out

_"NO!YOU ARE A MONSTER! A DEMON! A BEAST THAT IT'S ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DESTROY!"_

_"No…you are wrong and you're wrong about me! So…GET…OUT… OF…MY…HEAD!" _Elsa yelled out towards the voice as her head suddenly started pounding, mind numbing feeling seeping into her entire body but she managed as she tried to block out the ear piercing screams from the terrible voices that haunted her.

* * *

Anna continued to sob as she hugs her sister's body not bothering to pay attention to anything but her sister's form, unbeknownst to her, the hand she was holding as if her life depended on it squeezed back, barely noticeable.

Feeling a sudden shift as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the hand squeezing back and checked Elsa's face, hoping…anything, just a sign she was okay.

She could have jumped, could have screamed, could have thanked all the angels in heaven when she saw her sister, who was immobile a few moments ago, stirring slightly

"…Elsa?" she asked in a hoping tone, still not seeing her sister's eyes open but slightly relieved when she stirred

But now hearing a groan that to Anna, it was the wonderful thing she ever heard in this moment as a weak yet joking voice said "if you continue squeezing my hand like that, I swear it might break…"

"Elsa!" she exclaimed in joy as she tackled her sister like she never did before in her young life and hug her as new set of tears escaped but only this time, out of joy

Elsa gladly accepted the hug of course glad to be able to her younger sister's voice for once as she whole-heartedly hugs her back

When they pulled away but not that much as Anna's hands are still on Elsa's shoulders as looked at her straight in the eye and said "Don't ever, ever, scare me like that again!" the tone she used was so strict Elsa has to do a double take since she never heard Anna use a tone like that before

Smiling she replied "no promises" but seeing her sister's expression not wavering said "Anna, its okay, situations like these can't be avoided" but was surprised but Anna hugged her again as she finally burst

"No, it is NOT okay! I thought I lost you Elsa! I thought that I was…too late…" Anna ended the last part as a whisper as she buried her head on Elsa's shoulder

Elsa sighed as she pulled away from her sister and grabbed her chin so that she was looking at her "It's never too late, always remember that…" she said it so truthfully that Anna can't bring herself to protest

"Alright…I'll try not to lose too much hope" Anna nodded as Elsa pulled her to another hug

They both jumped suddenly startled as another flash of lightning and a clap of thunder interrupted their hug as the ship slightly tilted a bit and would have Anna sliding on the other side if it weren't for her sister

"What was that?" Elsa asked slightly panicked

"I-I don't know but we better find the others and get out of here" Anna stated as she pulled her sister along as they exited the room, unceremoniously bumping into Tomas and Kristoff.

Not prepared for the sudden force that sent the girls falling on the floor as they looked up and saw it was only their companions

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed as she got up and tackled her boyfriend into a hug and pulled away as she glanced over to the Ice harvester's shoulder and saw that following them were…other sailors?

"Um…Kristoff, what's with the sailors?" she pointed over to the group warily

Kristoff looked at the small group behind like he just noticed them just now and glanced back at his girlfriend sheepishly

"Well…about them, you see…" he was cut-off though by the tallest sailor among the group

"We're prisoners in this ship and goldilocks over there- he said as he pointed to Kristoff who yelled out "Hey!"

-offered us a deal that if we help him take out the guy who took us prisoners, then we can get this ship"

Anna had a look of impress as she shot her boyfriend an appreciative glance "Oh, um…thanks? But I don't see why we need all of this- she gestured to all the buff looking men

-muscle power to defeat a scrawny looking prince" she stated with a puzzled look as she crossed her arms

By now though, all the men gaped at her in shock, but it doesn't seem like they were gawking at the Princess of Arendelle

"What? What's everyone gaping about?" she asked when she noticed all of the men's expression as she glanced at her sister, thinking she knows the answer but saw that she too had the same look all the men here are giving her

Curious, she turned around and that's when she completely understand what was all the fuss about, there…standing before the deck was the largest Kraken Anna had ever seen, and to the princess, that was saying something

She barely registered that all of them are now near the railings to get a better view and to squint that they a really seeing what they think are seeing

"And I thought he was ugly before" Kristoff muttered

All the three people who met the terrible prince nodded in agreement but still shock at the new look

"Seriously, how much did I miss?" Elsa stated deadpanned, not caring how inappropriate that sounded coming from a queen but in cases such as these, to hell with formalities!

It was Elsa who exclaimed though, when she saw what were in the evil prince's hand, or better yet, who

"We need to go help them!" seeing that from the distance, struggling but failing to get out of the monster's grip was her two creations; Tyrone and Olaf

Wasting no time and unable to wait for her companions, Elsa ran towards the chaos all the while materializing a sword made out of ice and managed to do it without falling over when the boat tilted again

"Elsa, wait!" Anna shouted as she followed her sister, ignoring Kristoff's calls

"That's some woman you got..." commented one of the sailors

The ice harvester shook his head in amusement as he replied "you have no idea" and he ran after them, with the other group following suit

* * *

Once they all made it in time to the deck, they were instantly greeted with a loud booming voice "Well, well, well…what a surprise, the very same Queen Elsa who still manage to rise"

He laughed so loudly that it echoed around the sea that they swore King Trident heard it himself

"Enough of this foolishness, brother; Stop this nonsense at once!" Prince Christian bellowed from his spot as he tried to stand up. Obviously his own brother just threw him all the way on the other side of the deck

"Really, Chris, now we sunk low to reprimanding me now?"

"Let my snowmen go, Albert!" Elsa shouted over the roaring rain and the claps of thunder with a look of determination in her eyes

"Hmm…let me think about it…fine then!" he shouted, then without warning he threw those two over board

"No!" the Snow Queen yelled and could have charge after them but a large tentacle blocked her path

"Olaf! Tyrone!" Anna exclaimed as well and managed to avoid one of the tentacles and dive in the deep blue sea

"Anna!" Kristoff and Elsa cried out in unison as they battled through their way towards the princess while trying to escape Albert's large limbs, along side by side with the other sailors who still have some fight in them

* * *

Anna saw Tyrone's descending form down below as she manoeuvre her body towards him and saw that he was also trying to swim back up with Olaf by his side but both of them are melting…fast

Using all of her willpower, she swam faster than she could in her entire life, extending her hand for them to take and wasted no time going back up to the surface with her friends rescued

Taking a large breathe of air as she resurfaced with the two snow creatures and hoist them up near a floating wooden board that was somehow separated from the ship and hoist herself up, coughing a little

"Princess, are you going to be alright?" Tyrone asked, with a worried expression even though some of his face melted off

"Yes…I-I'm fine" she replied and shivering a little, realizing she just dive into the cold sea in winter

"Um…guys, why is some of the water rising REALLY high from here?" Olaf asked innocently who also has some parts melted and without a flurry cooling him down he has to fix his nose every once in a while

The ice captain and princess looked up where his twig arm is pointing at and to their shock; a giant size wave is heading towards them…fast

Panicking, Anna blindly looked around that she can use for a way out of this situation but found nothing

Hearing a short whistle, she noticed a reasonable length of rope right next to her and she looked up to see one of the sailors tied the other end on the railing of the ship while the others are distracting Albert

Wasting no time, she called over Tyrone and Olaf's attention and climbed up using the rope with the ice captain, Olaf on his shoulders, following behind her, just in time for the large wave obliterating the driftwood that they were laying a few seconds ago, as they held on tight when the ship rocked violently

Reaching the deck as she helped the creatures made out of ice and snow climb up she turned around and said "Thanks so much-err…" Anna trailed off as she realized the sailor, who she thought gave them the way to get back on the ship, disappeared instantly

Not wanting to ponder over it now, she grabbed her fallen sword and helped the others as the snow creatures attacked the monster, still not giving up, with everything they can

"Elsa, Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed in relief

"Anna!" Elsa and the ice harvester exclaimed too in relief

Seeing they're momentarily distracted, Allaken took advantage of that and brought his hand down

Seeing what's coming to them the princess yelled "move!" as they did what their told as Kristoff tackled Anna down, rolling off at a farther distance

Kristoff sighed in relief when he managed to move out of the way with his feisty pants on time but realized in horror at who Albert has now in his clutches

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, seeing it was indeed her sister who was clawing her way out of his grasp, her ice sword left behind where she last stood.

Hearing the princess's shout, all the men charged at the beast with all the energy they have left but was stopped abruptly by the booming voice

"Ah, ah, ah…" Albert taunted, wagging his large finger with his free hand, scolding them like a teacher to a misbehaved student

Sneering, he applied a little pressure with the hand holding the struggling queen just so much to cause her to cry out in pain

"We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to our dearest Elsa, now would we?"

He smiled in joy when he saw the glaring looks of the people down below him, literally below him, especially the look on the pained expression of Anna

"Listen well, all of you…" he said all the while glaring at every single being on the ship

"I have a certain deal with, shall we say, a very impatient man and I _don't_ like to keep my costumers waiting and since in this form…" he gestured to himself "…I could get off this ship easily but I can't due to some…" he glanced at the glaring people below him "…pests, so I'm ready to offer you a deal; put down all of your weapons and I won't have to waste my energy on destroying each and every one of you, hmm…how about that?"

It was Christian who answered him "No deal, little brother, give us back Queen Elsa and surrender at once!"

Allaken just chuckled at that statement "Really, Chris, still playing the hero card I see but for once I'm not talking to you, I was actually talking to our sweet little princess"

Anna was surprised that he actually mentioned her and tried to put on a brave face for everyone as he taunted her "go ahead, Princess, make a decision, or does the _spare_ need her big sister to help her?" gripping Elsa tighter causing the queen to groan in pain again, with her breathing ragged her concentration to summon her powers are all but futile

As everyone are all too focused on Anna, they don't realized that a certain cat was quietly climbing up the beast to reach Elsa

_"Tom, what are you doing?!" _Angelo said from down below, limping from the kick Albert gave him when he bit off his rear

_"What I was destined to do, Angelo"_

_"Tom, get back down this instant, it's not our business; you're crazy!"_

Tom glanced back down to his long time companion as he sighed but with a tired smile _"My friend, people do crazy things…" _glancing at Elsa _"…for love"_

Angelo just sighed and not knowing if this might be the last time he will say this to his friend he replied back _"you're a cat, Tom. Always remember that" _he smiled proudly at his friend…

_"No…my brother…" _ Angelo thought

Tom nodded as he continued to climb and reach Elsa on time, not caring about the gust of wind that could have blown him away, the way the vessel rocked when another wave violently hit it or the loudest clap and flash of thunder and lightning he ever experience in his life.

All that matters to him right now…is Elsa

Allaken continued to laugh at sight of the pained princess, unknown to what's coming to him, as he continued "Well Princess? I don't have all afternoon to wait for your answer; it's either you all give up now…or be destroyed RIGHT THIS SECOND-AGHH!"

All of them looked up to figure out why he stopped talking all of the sudden but to their surprise that it was a cat who bit Allaken on the hand holding onto to Elsa…hard

Not prepared for another dose of being bitten by a cat again, he accidentally let go of Elsa as he tried to get Tom off of him who was continuously biting and scratching his arm with all his might

Seeing the Queen falling, Christian wasted no time sprinting after her, ignoring his injuries as he has his arms out wide, positioning to catch her and catch her he did

The prince grunted as she landed on his arms, Elsa seeing her savoir blushed when she noticed that he has his suit torn, giving Elsa a little view to his six pack

"Umm…thanks?" Elsa said without knowing what she was saying as she blushed even more so she quickly got off him and dusted herself

"Uh…no problem" he replied, blushing too as he straightened up his torn coat with a shy smile

Elsa smiled too as she saw her sister and the rest of the crew members nearing them, and she was immediately enveloped into a warm hug

Their moment of joy was cut short though as Elsa heard a short meow and saw that Tom is giving Allaken a lot of scratches and bites but the beast managed to get him before he can add more injuries to him and threw him as hard as he could towards the group, hitting Tomas in the process who didn't avoid Allaken's throw in time but managed to save or lessen Tom's impact

"Tom!" Elsa cried out as she ran over to the fallen cat as the crew went over to their fallen leader, who were only a few feet away from the hero feline

As the Snow Queen saw the crumpled heap of fur ball in front of her, she tried to gently pick him up, making the cat hiss in pain

"Shh…it's okay Tom, it's me…Elsa" the Snow Queen cooed

Tom tried to say something to her but all it came out to the human's ear was a short meow

"You're going to be fine Tom, we'll get you some help" Elsa smiled sadly as she saw the other cat, Angelo, walked up behind her as he neared and rubbed his paw on Tom

Anna kneeled beside her sister while putting an encouraging arm around her with Kristoff who also did the same thing to Elsa, showing that they are there for Tom and also for her as well. Also the sailors who thought it was weird to be saved by a cat, gratefully didn't said anything and just remained quiet

But their moment of silence was interrupted once again by Allaken who has more scratches and bruises on his arm and torso, all the while glaring at them

"You… I have enough of this random cat's interference!" he shouted looking ready to explode any minute now as he positioned to lunge himself at them but all of them stopped as the sky that was so dark earlier lightened up, as the gusts of wind, the strong fall of rain, the claps and flashes of thunder and lightning and the waves that were rocking the ship back and forth halted in momentum as another booming voice entered the area

**"Stop all this foolishness at once!" **came the booming voice hiding behind the clouds

All the beings, even Allaken heed the voice's warning as one of Tomas's men muttered "My gulley"

But Albert had enough of this as he stared up to the sky "Who are you and how dare you give me, the dangerous being on this ship, commands?!"

**"Fool! You dare ask me who I am, many call me master, many call me powerful but you, little prince, may call me…"** it trailed off as the earth started to shake and the waves started rocking back and forth with even more vigour

Just then, it stopped as what emerged from the clouds was not anyone of them expected

"A…giant hand?" Allaken asked in confusion

Indeed it is a giant hand that showed no wrist but only a hand as it said

**"AGAIN, YOU MOCK ME ALBERT! I AM NO HAND-oh, you're right… but that's not the point! The point is that I control you, I know what will, has, is happening at any time and any place!"**

Albert has an unimpressed look at that statement "Okay…then why are you here, can't you see I'm busy?"

**"YOU HAVE MOCKED ME FOR THE LAST TIME ALBERT! FOR THAT, YOU HAVE FORCED MY HAND!"**

"Gee, like that will scare me-Oof!" Albert was cut short as he noticed that he regained back to his normal size, with his clothes all torn and raggedy and before Kristoff and all the other men could punch him squarely on the face, the booming voice continued

**"I AM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!"**

Before Albert and everyone could ponder over what it said, they began hearing a choir singing

**ALLELUIA! **

**ALLELUIA! **

"Huh, what's with the choir singing-AHH!" as the others stared jaw dropped when at that very moment; the large hand picked him up and was beginning to bring him up to the sky, all the way as the choir was singing

**ALLELUIA! **

**ALLELUIA! **

And just like that, he disappeared along with the hand and the choir singing out of nowhere but not before the loud voice boomed

**"OH, BY THE WAY, I'M A BIG FAN, ELSA"**

Elsa was surprised at this and just said "uh, thank you, I think?"

The large hand just gave a thumbs up, with the panicking and struggling prince hanging by its pinkie and disappeared completely

* * *

After moments of silence Anna decided to break the awkwardness as she stated "well, that was a bit…anti-climatic"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all agreed that they are to forget this little event and move on

Elsa glanced one more time at Tom as one of the sailors was thankfully a vet and he was instantly went to Tom's aid from the moment he was thrown across the deck

The Snow Queen assured herself that he will be alright and looked at her snowmen and fix them up and with a flurry just in case as she asked "Well, captain, shall we depart?" with a smile

Tyrone just smiled and tried his best to hide his surprise that Queen Elsa even know his name, let alone acknowledge him and bowed "of course, Your Majesty" and making a short whistle, the magnificent ship made out of ice resurfaced next to the torn ship

All the other sailors who had their first look at the ship gave a long whistle in amazement, even the Prince Christian seemed think so too

Catching himself before he could drool though, he collected himself as he held out his hand for Elsa to take "Well, it was nice knowing you, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna" he nodded at the girls

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Anna asked, worried

It was Tomas who answered her "don't worry Princess, we could use this ship to head back home, that is…if it's okay with you guys" he asked the other group of sailors who accompanied them earlier

The tallest one just nodded at him, showing his approval then Tomas turned back to the girls "I, once again, extend my deepest apologies and I thank you for giving me-us another chance, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa" he bowed to them as the sisters curtsied in reply

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have our families waiting for us" he bowed again and left, heading over to his group as Christian was once again along with the girls

"I…don't know how to apologize for two of my brothers' actions-"he started but was cut-off by Elsa herself

"No need, I can tell they got it from somewhere I don't need to know but I'm afraid their actions strained our kingdom's relationship, however, I will not declare treason over this silly matter and am prepared to let this one slip, only this once" she said the last part a little too harshly

Christian smiled at that as he said "I understand, I promise you Queen Elsa that I will do everything in my power to regain you and your kingdom's trust back in my kingdom"

"We shall see" Elsa replied back with a challenging smile as Christian bowed to her with a charming smile of his own, before finally leaving them alone

She sighed, completely spent over this little '_cat_astrophe' and made her way over to the ice vessel when she saw her sister and the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer are already there, with Olaf and Sven not so far behind with the vet carrying Tom and placed him on top of a barrel and set him there with a pillow to make himself more comfortable

She sat down to one of the benches she materialized and plopped down as Anna asked her "drained?"

"Yup…" she answered while her arm is covering her eyes

Anna decided to leave her sister to rest as she was instantly in the ice harvester's loving embrace as he kissed her passionately

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Kristoff told her once they pulled away

"No promises!" Anna replied with a mischievous smile

* * *

Once everyone bid their farewells, respective ships began sailing back to their homes.

Glancing at the sky and noticed night is clearly nearing, Elsa used what little energy she has left and walked over to the sleeping cat and placed a soft kiss on top of his furry head and whispered "thank you for saving me…my little hero" and made her way to her sleeping quarters where Anna is waiting for her since Kristoff decided to sleep outside with Sven

After a few hours Tyrone estimated that the trip back to Arendelle will be a peaceful one since the waves finally calmed down and he was right

* * *

Back to Arendelle, Kai and Gerda have guards posted around the port, for any sign of the ship containing their beloved Queen and Princess

The captain of the Royal guard quickly explained everything to the girls' parent figures and Kai instantly have every guard available to be on the lookout for the ship

"They're here!" one of the men posted at the tower shouted and Kai and Gerda sighed in relief and ran towards the docks

Once they arrived they instantly rushed towards the two, checking if they have any injuries of the sort but luckily found none except for a little cold for Anna

Elsa noticed that the village had all sorts of decorations hanging on the posts as well on the houses with lights and a group of musicians looking at them with a smile as every citizen in Arendelle rejoiced upon their arrival

"Uh, what's with all the decorations?" Elsa asked

All of the villagers glanced at each other before yelling in unison "Welcome Back!"

Anna and Elsa glanced at their parent figures, thinking they might know the answer

"They knew about the kidnap, My Queen and knowing that you will come home safe and sound, the people thought it best to plan a party"

Elsa was touched by this and getting a slight shove from Anna, she declared "then what are we waiting for? Let's start the party!" and everyone cheered as the band started a beat

"Hey Elsa, are you still up for one last song?" Anna asked her sister

Elsa thought about it as she replied "I guess one last song couldn't kill me" she smiled and then the large hand appeared above and shot a jolt of lightning at Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, turning them into cats as the music started playing

Elsa: O_oh my my baby don't be shy_  
_ I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
_ My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
_ So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**Credits:**

_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_ And spin me round just the way I like_  
_ It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
_ So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**Thank you all for the people who like this fic**

Anna: _You don't have to look like a movie star  
__Ooh I think you're good just the way you are  
__Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?_

**Especially these amazing people :**

**Alesse222**

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale**

**Prince Jake 32**

**game on 24**

_You don't have to roll like a millionaire_  
_ Baby I would go with you anywhere_  
_We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see_

**RedKnight13**

**TomCatFollower98**

**TomElsaShipper**

Both: _You know can't nobody get down like us_

**Monkeysrulez**

**AlbertHater234**

**madscientist**

_We don't stop 'till we get enough_

**Guest**

**HolyReviewerofQC**

**kalabawatlechon1**

_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_

_ Break it down, show me what you've got_

Elsa neared Tom who was blushing again and grabbed his paw, bringing him to the centre stage

Elsa: _Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
_ I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
_ My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
_ So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**Gee**

**1102**

**DuckytheDucktheThird**

_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_ And spin me round just the way I like_  
_ It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
_ So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

As Elsa and the rest of the cat gang are now on the stage, Elsa managed to step on Tom's catapult sending her and Tom towards the crowd who luckily caught them and are now being carried like a wave of people

**Bluefire407**

**AC**

**Elsathesnowqueen1**

Anna smiled at her sister, seeing her enjoying the party as she continued to sing with Kristoff dancing beside her

She looked at him in the eye and held her paw with his, causing him to blush

Anna: _You don't have to wear no designer clothes_  
_ Just as long as we're dancing on the floor_  
_ Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free_

**ericandheath**

**Doglover645**

Both: _You know can't nobody get down like us_  
_ We don't stop 'till we get enough_  
_ C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_  
_ Break it down, show me what you've got_

**Cast:**

**Elsa as Elsa**

**Anna as Anna **

**Kristoff as Kristoff**

**Kai as Kai**

**Gerda as Gerda**

_[Break]_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
_ I see that spark flashing in your eye_

Grand Pabbie looked over to the celebration going on Arendelle and realized Elsa didn't need his help after all

Smiling at the sisters' accomplishment, he sighed in content and rolled back into his rock form and slept

**Tom cat as Tom Cat**

**Angelo Cat as Angelo Cat**

**Tomas as Tomas**

Elsa: _Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
_ I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
_ My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
_ So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**Christian as Christian**

**Alvar as Alvar**

**Sailors as Sailors**

_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_ And spin me round just the way I like_  
_ It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
_ So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**Tyrone as Tyrone**

**Olaf as Olaf**

**Sven as Sven**

**Crazy old lady as the witch**

**Pabbie as Pabbie**

**Bulda as Bulda**

_Baby come with me and be my ooh la la_  
_ So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Frozen and this song**

**Author: TheLoneKid**

**Supportors: Parents, brother and cousin**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY OR FANFICTION AND GIVING TIME TO REVIEW**

**REMEMBER THIS IS NOT THE END BUT NEW BEGINNINGS**

**SO KEEP READING/WRITING**

**AND LET**

**FROZEN RAGE ON!**

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

_Bye guys and look out for this **sequel **so tune in next time folks!_

**-Tom and TheLoneKid**


	21. Epilogue

**Hey guys, okay and for those who thought it was really the last of A Cat's Tale you are so wrong! Hahaha, don't worry, I thought about that myself as well XD Okay, so I was just staring at the ceiling of my room, really trying to process that this is the end of A Cat's Tale then I sat up instantly because I just remembered something...**

**E-P-I-L-O-G-U-E**

**I slapped myself for not thinking about it sooner and then tada!**

**Also, think of this is a make-up for the 'last' chapter because to be honest, it was quickly made so yeah...my bad XD**

**so I made this slowly and with care and NOW this is the end okay guys, enjoy!**

* * *

"AHHHH!" Albert screamed as the giant hand let him go and left him falling down to the ground with a loud thud.

Shaking as he slowly got on fours so he could try standing up and manage to do so successfully with his legs wobbling slightly and dusted his still torn clothes. Glancing up the sky and glaring at the descending hand that left him stranded on who knows where.

Sighing, he proceeded to look at his surroundings to find something may be of use to him and spotted a cottage, relieved to the core as he is now, he wasted no time running towards it.

Reaching the wooden door, he knocked so softly for fear that it would break into smithereens at any moment. Hearing a soft click the door was opened, slightly ajar and an eye peaked out and a soft elderly voice asked "yes?"

"I, am Prince Albert of the Southern Isles, and was just looking for a place to stay" he said

"Oh a prince! My, you sure do look like one alright!" she replied, the sarcasm clearly evident in the old woman's voice to Albert but paid no mind to it

"Well, I may not look like much but due to some unfortunate...circumstances my appearance doesn't matter to me at this moment" he answered tightly

"Yes, yes, of course, forgive me Your Highness" said the elderly woman as she closed the door and there can be sounds of chains unlocking then the door swung open fully as the elderly woman came into view

"Please, come in!" she offered

Albert walked in warily as he saw that inside the very small cottage was not what he expected; through the appearance of the cottage outside was nothing compared to the inside as everything was neatly furnished with fine furniture with the walls looking like nothing a raggedy old house would contain as it would be greatly mistaken as one of the walls inside a castle, it was larger than he anticipated as well.

"Please, have a seat!" the elderly woman brought him out of his thoughts and trying to suppress a look of shock, he smiled politely as he sat down on the chair the woman offered him

"So…uh-tell me, where exactly am I?" he decided to ask

"Oh, just the middle of nowhere" she answered nonchalantly while going through the shelves

Albert could have fallen off his seat from the woman's answer "w-what?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" came the muffled reply

_"Middle of nowhere…how on earth would I get back?"_ he thought then another notion hit him _"Christian and the others must have told the guards to be on the lookout for me by now, probably wanted my head on a platter…along with father"_

He shuddered at the thought and decided nowhere is the best option for him

"So if I'm in the middle of nowhere, then what are you doing out here anyway?" he can't help but ask

"Oh… well dear, believe it or not…I'm a witch" she turned to face him with a smile

"What?!" he shouted/asked and stood up to face her

"Yes I know, and the same one who turned that pretty blonde girl into a cute little kitty" she answered now having an uncomfortable aura surrounding her

"Why?"

"Because I told her to" came a deep voice behind him, whirling around and nearly falling on his rear end when he comes face to face with

"You…you're the lunatic who's after Elsa" he stated with widen eyes

"Indeed I am, Albert" he chuckled as he went over to the witch and placed an enormous bag of coins on top of her waiting hand before facing the prince again

"Wait, if you told the witch to curse her, then why did you sounded surprised like you never heard of Arendelle before"

"Ever heard of lying Albert? Really, you're more idiotic than your father"

Realization struck him to the core "it was you who was controlling father isn't it? I know my real father would not tear his kingdom apart just for a witch, nor he would easily strike a deal with a complete and utter lunatic like you!"

The minute that last statement left his lips, he was up in the air with the stranger holding his neck, slowly choking him

"Well, you're not much of an idiot as I thought, very good, I must say it was very tricky to slip an obedient spell on your father's glass when you returned but then, I always love a good challenge" he sneered

He squeezed harder and said "besides, you were willing to help as well"

"Why…wouldn't…I?…only a…fool would…let this…opportunity…slip…" Albert managed to say while being slowly choked

"Fair point, Arendelle is a rather wealthy kingdom, and a useful place to oversee in-coming invaders…not to mention, its Queen"

"What…do…you…have...against…the…Queen…anyway?" he wheezed

Instead of answering, Albert felt like he was being lifted up higher than he already was and was thrown across the room, crashing to a bookshelf

"That is only my concern and none of your business, since you have failed your end of the bargain though, I think it's time to teach you a lesson, you see, I don't take kindly to men who don't know how to keep their word" he stated with his back now facing the prince

"W-what are you…going to…do to me?" he said with an uneven breathing as he massaged his neck

The stranger looked at him over his shoulder "At this state, I have no use of you now, so…" he nodded to the witch who smiled wickedly as she was now slowly nearing the fallen prince

"Deal with him" he muttered and proceeded towards the door, he opened it and shut it behind him, the loud screams of the prince passing through his ears.

* * *

"Well that was fun, wasn't it Elsa?" asked Anna as they said their last goodbyes to the townsfolk and making their way towards the castle

"What, the part about me turning into a cat event, the psycho prince kidnapping me, or the dancing with the whole citizens as a cat form with you and Kristoff?" Elsa replied dryly

Anna giggled "everything, oh Elsa you have no idea how great this adventure was, well except for that prince and you having a nightmare though but um-" Anna continued to ramble and this once, Elsa didn't stop her for she was too deep in thought

_"I shouldn't be worried but why do I have a feeling this isn't the end, something is coming…something, I can't explain" _she thought looking down on the ground

She shook her head, trying to get rid of this sinking feeling _"must be the side effects form that shot, Albert gave"_

Glancing at her companions as she saw Anna now resorted to talking to her boyfriend, Sven walking alongside them with Olaf on his back and lastly, the cats down on the ground that also seemed like they're talking

_"Note to self, ask Kai or Gerda if papa used to have a pet cat before"_

They finally arrived at the castle and Anna kissed Kristoff good night, she went over to Elsa's side

"Okay, let's go sleep, all this fighting sure makes a girl tired" she said with a yawn

The Queen yawned as well but she knows that there's one more thing she has to do, turning to the cats

"You might not understand me, Tom, Angelo but both of you are welcome to stay here in the castle"

The two cats glanced at each other and back at her, Angelo then motion his head to her but just as Tom was about to do just that, a large boulder was rolling towards them and stopped just in time when its near inches from Angelo's face, causing the cat to faint

The sisters giggled at that but looked confused when it was Grand Pabbie who unrolled himself

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff exclaimed once he finished placing Sven in the stables

"It's good to see you, Kistoff as well as you two" he nodded his head in acknowledgement but the Royal sisters have their arms crossed as they looked at the troll with a look that says "you've got some explaining to do"

The elder troll smiled at that "Forgive me, it appears my timing is greatly overdue-

"Gee, you think?" Anna muttered to her sister

-and I know you must be furious but please let me explain…" he trailed off as the sisters glanced at each other then back to him with the look that said "go on"

"During the past few days, as you all know, has been troubling for the both of you and no doubt been awaiting for the antidote but then, something else came up, I presume?" he asked

The humans nodded as Anna answered "Elsa was kidnapped by a whacko prince and nearly died on a boat when he turned into a kraken"

"Yes but not only that, but she did returned into a human"

"That has uncomfortable side effects" Elsa added

"Yes, and be glad it was only temporary and when I saw upon your arrival that you have indeed turned back to normal, I thought you would not need my help anymore"

Then Pabbie has a far-away look on his eyes as he said "but I was wrong, there are many more dangers to come"

Now Elsa was on high alert "Dangers, what dangers?"

The elder troll shook his head, with a frown

"In my vision, I believe I cannot tell, for the timing is not right, all I can tell you, both of you- he said as he looked at Anna and Elsa in the eyes

-that you must be prepared for anything that might come to Arendelle"

"But Grand Pabbie, what is it? Surely you can at least spare us a few details on WHAT exactly you saw in your vision?"

The troll looked at his adoptive grandson "I wish I have but visions work in mysterious ways, it is not surely clear on what I have just seen, at least give me time to learn more from it and I will surely tell you exactly what it means"

"Oh…" was all the ice harvester could say

Then another thought crossed Anna's mind "so then, if you're not here to tell us about the "danger" then why are you here then? Not to be rude or anything but we had a very long and tiring day, you know?"

He cleared his throat "of course, my apologies" taking something out of his satchel that they haven't noticed before and held out a vial of yellow liquid for them to see

Elsa backed away out of instinct, having dealt with potions before and it was not a very good experience, to say the least.

Seeing the slight notion, Anna instantly went to her side and glared at the old troll "uh…if that's another potion you're holding Pabbie then I'm sorry to say but you should really back away from my sister, we have enough of those _things_ for the day"

"Forgive me, I forgot you are now uncomfortable with this but do not worry, Elsa, this is not for you but for…Tom" he stated

"What?" they all said in unison, even the cats did, to some extent

"I know this is a shock to you all, but let's just say an old friend told me otherwise and before you all say anything, this… is to help you all understand Tom and this…" he showed another vial but with green liquid "…is to help Elsa with her allergies"

He handed the green one to Anna, seeing that the queen would not want to get even a few feet near that dreaded thing

"Um…thanks? But why do we need to understand Tom, I mean sure he helped us but why-" she was cut-off thought by Elsa

"-and why should I drink one!?" she exclaimed like a child who didn't want to drink her medicine which Elsa would also not like to do

"I know but trust me, your journey has not yet ended; for this is only a new beginning, of something else and you need all the help you can get"

Anna seemed to accept the answer but Elsa would have none of it

"Help, yes we need help but you're slightly missing one little detail" she gestured to the cats and to themselves

Pabbie chuckled at that "did I? Elsa, surely a woman such as yourself, knows that no matter how big or small a being is, it only matters the size of their hearts and how they are really willing to sacrifice all to help those in need"

He leaned in closer to the young monarch, silently requesting Elsa to kneel "besides, I believe he might surprise you, for help can really come in different ways or the least you expected it" he winked at that with a smile leaving Elsa to ponder over it

He motioned for the cat to come near him, to which Tom hesitantly obeys with an encouraging smile from Elsa

The wise troll popped open the vial and helped the cat drink it down, once finished, Tom coughed a few times before he spoke

"Man, that thing was nasty! What on earth did you put in it?" he asked as he wiped his tongue clean, oblivious to the disbelief stares from Angelo and the others

Sensing their gazes, he looked at them as he asked "what?!"

It was Elsa who broke the silence "You can now talk?"

Turning to her, with a slight blush, answered "um…I think so? Wait?! You can understand me?"

She nodded then Tom turned to his best buddy as Angelo neared him

_"Can you still understand me as well?"_

"Of course I do! I'm still a cat, remember?" Tom smiled causing the other to do the same

Then Tom widen his eyes "Wait, am I still a cat?!" he asked the troll who nodded amusingly

The grey cat wiped his forehead in relief then he turned to the couple as he held out his paw like a person would when he would like to shake your hand

"Let's start this thing over, Hello! I'm Tom and that's my brother, Angelo" he gestured to the other cat

"So now we can mostly understand each other, I would like to say something since the first time we met, Annie" he smiled as he purposely called Anna by a wrong name

"It's Anna" the princess, a little bit annoyed

"Eh, potato, tomato…anyway, nice to meet you and you are?" he asked Kristoff

"Uh, Kristoff Bjorgman" he shook the paw awkwardly

"Nice to meet you…" then his eyes went to his angel as he stride towards her and took her hand with his paw as he kissed it "and of course, I could not forget about Her Majesty, Queen Elsa" he said with a shy smile

Elsa giggled at that, how he's trying his best to act like royalty though her nose twitched a little, feeling another allergy coming along

The elder troll cleared his throat as he continued "Well, now that Tom can speak, it is time for Queen Elsa to drink hers"

At that statement though, the Queen stood up so fast and backed away from the troll "that won't be necessary…" she trailed off but was stopped when her back hit something or someone…turning around and was now face to face with her sister who is wearing a mischievous smirk

"Anna don't you dare…" she glared at her sister and at the outstretched hand, motioning for Elsa to drink the vial

"Come on, Elsa, since Tom is moving in the castle, you need to do something with that allergy of yours"

"But- she tried to protest but seeing she was right, it's the least she can do for Tom since he got her trying to save her

Begrudgingly snatching the vial from her sister's outstretched hand, she downed its contents and just like that, the vial's empty

Anna and the troll nodded in satisfaction as Elsa handed the vial back to the troll

"Now my work here is done, I should be going back to the valley, so take care…all of you" he looked at each person who nodded in return and rolled back into a boulder and sped off

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked Elsa with concern as well as Anna and Tom

"Yes, just…tired…" she replied in a weak voice as she held on to Anna for support

It took Elsa a few seconds to recover before turning back to Tom who has this cute little look on his face "My offer still stands Tom, you, Angelo and even your sister are welcome to move in the castle now since my allergies are gone" she stated with a smile

Tom thought it over for a minute as he talked to his friend and after the continuous back and forth meows, the sisters didn't even need to ask Tom to fully understand what's happening

"Oh…" was all Tom said as he looked down sadly

He glanced at the castle, then to his friend and without warning; he hugged him tightly, letting a few tears escape his eyes

"Do you have to go?" he whispered, all the humans barely heard it but Elsa heard it loud and clear

_"You'll be fine, Tom" _Angelo comforted placing his paw on Tom's shoulder

_"I'll call your sister and tell her everything"_

"You really can't stay?"

_"I know, Tom but this…"_ he gestured to the humans and the castle

_"…isn't where I belong, you and Angela do and now_…" glancing at the royals

_"You both have a family again"_

"You're also our family, more than anything, Angelo"

_"I know and I'm truly happy to spent these few years with you two but you must stay with them, you heard the boulder_" he explained

Tom had his head down as Angelo patted it and said _"but if you ever need me, you know where to find me" _with a sad smile as a few tears also managed to leave him

Anna was now hugging Kristoff as she blinked back tears, knowing how it felt like to be separated from her best friend, more importantly…her sister

The mountain man, patted her back in hopes for comfort while the usually happy snowman that has now an uncharacteristic frown on his snowy features as he too, patted Anna's leg

Elsa sighed at the emotional scene but managed to stay strong

Once the two cats pulled away, Angelo said what he didn't say before_ "I always think of you as my brother and never forget that"_ as he lightly ruffled Tom's furry head and faced the Queen

_"Please take care of him"_ he said and though he knows Elsa can't understand him, he was glad that she nodded in response

Glancing at Tom once again and it may be the last, he sped off out of the gates, his figure disappearing as he went

Tom just sat there, still staring at the direction where Angelo left, oblivious to the Snow Queen who neared him as she scooped him up in her arms

"It's okay, I've got you Tom, I've got you" she murmured as she hugged him closer to her and looking at Anna and Kristoff "it's getting dark, we should go inside now"

The couple and snowman nodded in response as they began walking towards the castle doors where the guards stationed there opened it for them

Letting Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf go inside first the Queen stopped near the guards and said

"If you see a cat that…" Elsa trailed off, not knowing how to describe Tom's sister

"Blue eyes and white fur" he whispered

"…has blue eyes and white fur, let me know immediately"

The guards nodded with a "Yes Your Majesty"

Elsa nodded at them as she entered; Tom gave one last glance over Elsa's shoulders before the doors closed with a loud bang

* * *

The Snow Queen with Tom still in her arms walked up to Gerda was busy telling a very annoyed Anna and a blushing harvester something.

Not knowing how to deal with it she decided to wing it as she said "um…Gerda?"

Thankfully the old maid broke her motherly gaze on Anna and turned towards the Queen "Yes?"

"Did papa used to have a pet around?"

The elderly woman momentarily blinked, unprepared for that question since Elsa never brought their father up before but she thought about it long and hard as she replied "why do you ask, Queen Elsa?" giving Anna and Kristoff a chance for escape with Anna mouthing a thank you to her sister before heading off upstairs

"Well, since he's going to be staying here, he might as well get comfy and I was wondering that if papa used to have a pet, maybe he has a bed of some sorts for it" Elsa answered having to use the word 'it' for now when she saw the look the elderly maid gave her when she referred Tom as a 'he'

Blinking again but with a soft smile on her lips she said "very well, he indeed used to have pet, a cat to be precise and he love him very much, brushing him, playing with him and he loves his dear friend so much he won't let any of us feed him for him" smiling at the memory of the very loving yet stern king playing with his best friend at that time

"I'll try to look for it, dear but you must be exhausted, now off to bed young lady and let me handle it" she ushered Elsa upstairs with her guiding the girl to which Elsa claimed it not necessary but got a stern look in response

Once they reached the snowflake door, Gerda kissed Elsa on the forehead goodnight and told her she'll have a servant deliver the thing she needed up to her room before asking that isn't she allergic to cats anymore to which Elsa answered "it's been taken care of" leaving it off with that answer so that Gerda would check on her sister and the gruff man she's with

Closing the door when she left, Elsa shook her head fondly at the motherly servant but appreciated the gesture anyway and hoped that whatever she and Anna were talking about earlier was something not too important anyway

Setting Tom on the floor as she let him take in his surroundings as he said when he felt the room cold "uh…nice room, kind of fits the Snow Queen theme" the cat said as he walked around and hopped on top of bed "so, where do I sleep?"

Picking out on a night gown and changed behind the dressing screen and emerging with her hair out of its usual braid "right now, in this room and on my bed if the servant still haven't manage to find what I as of Gerda" she answered and sat down on her bed "are you going to be okay?" she asked

Tom didn't reply for a few moments but worked up the courage to say "well, slightly scared"

The Snow Queen understood what he meant, knowing how it felt like but promised in her head that she will make Tom and his sister feel welcomed here in the castle

"It's okay to be afraid you know? I had lots of times experiencing the same thing but you know what?"

"What?"

"That as long as you have friends, the people you trust, especially those who you love and love you back is with you, you'll be fine" she said with a confident smile

"Really?"

"Yes, Tom, really"

Tom smiled back at her and was about to say something else when they heard screaming outside the halls

The cat glanced at the door in confusion and even after hearing Elsa mutter "oh boy" as she got up and opened the door to her room and walked towards where the shouts are coming from, with Tom following behind her

When they did stop though, it was a sight to see.

Standing just outside of one of the guest rooms was Gerda flailing her arms wildly, a broken broom laying on the floor and was saying something to a very frustrated Anna who was in front of a very, _very_ scared mountain…without a shirt on

"Your Highness, PLEASE HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DEFEND HIM?! HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!" the elder maid shouted

"It's called preparing for bed! It's not like I'm going to sleep with him or something…wait, that sounded wrong, hold on…but all he did was take off his shirt-

-IN FRONT OF YOU! PRINCESS ANNA, I KNOW YOU ARE A SMART GIRL AND THAT YOU COULD HANDLY YOURSELF BUT YOU ARE A WOMAN AND WELL…HE IS A MAN"

"Well, nothing did happened, I was just going to go outside anyway and it's not like something DID happened-

-WE ARE NOT GOING TO DISCUSS THIS, NOW I WANT YOU TO MARCH UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW"

"But you didn't apologize to him! He was so scared you know? Since you don't have to go in and hit him with that broom of yours! I mean seriously, who does that?!"

"Your Grandmother did the very same thing to your father only it was her cane, Princess and I will not have anything scandalous happening at this castle, especially you tarnishing your-

"Enough!" Elsa screamed in a commanding tone that you could even see her eye twitching visibly

That stopped though, the two bickering women paused in mid word they're about to say to each other and turned their focus on the Queen of Arendelle

Pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh, summoning every ounce of her patience she said in a calmest voice she could muster "now…what happened here?" she asked the two since Kristoff was still cowering behind Anna, even more terrified than the times Elsa accidentally scratched him

Clearing her throat since no one did answer here "well?" she asked the question directed to her sister than to the maid

"Okay, well when you were distrac- I mean, were talking to Gerda, I was busy accompanying Kristoff to one of the guestrooms since I don't want him to be sleeping in a smelly old barn, no matter how much he declined the offer and so since he's a bit of an outdoors type, he didn't know the protocol when you um…you know? And that's when Gerda came in and whacked my boyfriend on the head with her broom!" she finished while glaring at the woman

"Even if there was no other occurrence that happened before I came in it was still unnecessary to shout at me and who could blame me? I'm sure everyone will think differently if they were to see the Princess of Arendelle in a room with a man who, may I remind you, has no shirt on and besides you could have told me sooner"

"I tried but you just entered the room, pulled out your broom and started whacking my boyfriend shouting "Get your hands off her you hooligan!" even when I kept telling you that nothing happened!"

Before Gerda could utter another statement they were silenced again by Elsa who now has a pained look on her face "Seriously? Okay, I'm going to say this quick so we can all go to sleep, Gerda, what you did was justified but that is no way to treat Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer, second, Anna, Gerda's right, you don't have to shout since she is still older than you, treat her with respect but next time please, teach Kristoff the protocols here in the castle, Heaven only knows what would happened if a dignitary saw this. Now that's settled, I want both of you to apologize and go to sleep, please…it's been a long day" she finished

After seeing the two exchange apologies the maid curtsied and left, passing by Kai who told them that the bed for Tom is ready in her room to which, Elsa nodded gratefully

Elsa once again glanced at her sister who was trying to calm down a very traumatized mountain man as she said "do you want to spend the night in my room?" she asked

The Princess of Arendelle looked at her with a smile "Sure, it's been so long since we have one, I'll catch up later after I help my 'manly' boyfriend to bed" she giggled at the last part along with Elsa

The Queen nodded with a smile and went back to her room with Tom, after getting a kiss goodnight from Anna, followed her again

"No offence, but your family is kind of weird" he stated with an amused smile

Elsa smiled at that and said "They mean well but yes, yes they are" as she entered the room and waited for Tom to get inside and shut the door, with one last statement hanging in the air "but that's what family is all about"

* * *

**Okay guys, that was it and also, I'm working out on Tom's past so keep a look out and Alese222, about the idea of a onenshot? Well, I can't promise one but I will try!**

**Oh and maybe since you haven't heard or read the trailer, here it is!**

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING LOGO IS OWNED BY DISNEY AND THE AUTHOR HAS NO CLAIM OF IT'S CHARACTERS AND ANY OTHER DISNEY REFERENCES THAT MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR IN THE FANFICTION STORY**

**BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR**

***PLEASE READ THIS LIKE A TRAILER YOU SEE***

* * *

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OOOOO**

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**iiiiiiiiiii**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**OOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

**"All was in peace in Arendelle, until a ruler did appear"**

_The person stepped inside his office, and looked at the painting hanging on the wall._

_"George, have a boat prepared for me after my meeting" He smiled_

**"A person who wanted something so great, along he spread out fear"**

_" Then so be it!" He yelled furiously_

**"One day he was in the kingdom, and demanded to see the Queen of Snow"**

_"You can't talk to Elsa like that!"_

**"And all of the Kingdoms suffered, both painfully and slow"**

_"If we don't do something soon, then all hope is lost!"_

**The Lone Kid Presents**

_"Wait, what?"_

_"You heard me, now let's go!"_

**Our Heroes**

_"Come on, Anna!"_

_"Kristoff, where are we going?"_

_"Elsa!"_

_"Olaf? what happened ?"_

**Will go face a danger like no other**

_"I want her, captured and chained!"_

_"Do you understand?"_

**A Journey that will test their trust in one another**

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"...yes"_

_"You hesitated!"_

_"What?! No! I didn't, come on, I'm totally with you!"_

_She just raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Fine...maybe I am hesitant to join you"_

**While meeting new friends along the way**

_"Sooo...You're a Princess from DunBroch?"_

_"Aye, ye got a problem wi that, lass?"_

_"I've always wanted to go to Corona!"_

_"...that is, after this is over, you mean?"_

**And the faith of every kingdom**

_"Are you telling me, you're putting your trust in a bunch of children!?"_

_He just glared at him._

_"They are not children"_

**Rest in their hands**

_"They are our last hope"_**  
**

**From the Creator of A Cat's Tale**

_"So, how are you planning to get her back?"_

_"Easy, we fight"_

**This Year**

_"What?! Bears?"_

_"Ah! It can talk?! You can talk?!"_

_"Umm...I think so?"_

**Will question the bond between Family and Friends**

_"You're not my sister!"_

_"She's not some kind of weapon you can just use!"_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

**And need all of them to work together**

_"We never would have imagined the destruction he caused, the pain he inflicted,_

_the length he would go through, just to get what he wants"_

**To save us all**

_"You don't have to do this, you can still stop this from happening"_**  
**

_"Don't you see? I can't, it's too late!"_

_"It's never too late"_

**Before it's too late**

_"No!"_

* * *

**_Ownership_**

**By: TheLoneKid**

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
